Mending The pages
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: SEQUEL to I have a dream. Its fours years later, Abi and Jays wedding is approaching really fast as they are to be wed on Christmas day. There daughter is coming up for 18 and soon finds herself falling for 3 guys. Her first love, A bad boy and the older man, but which will she go for.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold sunday morning and Abi and Jay were sat in Jays car, him driving. They had just left the church after a long talk with the person who was going to marry them. It had been four years since he had proposed and they were hoping to get married this year. It had taken awhile to get everything sorted and a date set because they were low on Money and they couldn't ask Max to lend them some Money like the brides fathers supposed to do because Max had refused to come to the wedding.

The date was set for the 25th December. Christmas day.

"Are you nervous" Abi suddenly asked as he parked his car outside there home. He turned to look at her, his hands still at the 10 and 2 o-clock position. "Abs what's there to be nervous for" He took his hands off the weel and ran his fingers down her hair. "We have known eachother for years and been together for a long time. Dispite our breakups we used to have" he grinned. "I'm not nervous no. Are you?"

Abi bit her bottom lip and nodded. She was really nervous, her mum wasn't going to be there for her because she had died along time ago and her dad, well her dad refused to go. He needed to accept that she was an adult. At least she still had her sister to walk her down the isle. "You know i love you but the closer it gets to the date is when i realize that no one in my family will be there at my wedding apart from Lauren"

"Abs. You don't need anyone else. It's mine and your big day, no one else should matter. There just there to staire at the beautiful bride in her white wedding dress" he teased, kissing her on the mouth before they both got out of the car.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

In a house, far away from walford. A girl was packing. A girl who had no where to go, a girl who had been kicked out of her previous home town. She threw everything she had in a bag and that's when she heard it, A crash.

"Chase" the girl called, running into Chases bedroom to find him picking up glass shards from a picture he had thrown across the room in a fit of rage. The picture heald deep meaning for Chase. It was a picture of him and a girl. A girl they both knew very well. The girl with flaming locks of red hair, Ivory skin and eyes of melted chocolate. You could never forget her, especally when you have a deep connection with her. Her smile was like a breath of spring, her skin was soft like summer rain and her voice was mesmerizing, her voice so soft that any man could easily fall in love with her.

"Chase it's been four years" Scarlett whispered so softly as she tried to get threw to him even though she knew it was her fault that this all started in the first place. Them being banished was her fault.

Chase igored her, whipping the tears from his eyes as he tried carefully not to cut himself with the glass shards. That's when he noticed her bags in her hand. "Going somewhere" he asked. He was now 18 and she was 20.

Scarlett looked down at the bags by her side and sighed. "I'm 20 Chase, it's been four years. I'm going to go back to walford, i miss my mum, i miss Dale, Nathan, Lexi and even Ariel. I just hope she will forgive me"

Chase slowly got to his feet and went towards his wardrobe, taking out his clothes and dumping them on his bed.

"What are you doing"

"What does it look like, i'm going with you. I need to speak to Ariel" He picked up a small velvet box. Scarlett looked at it with a raised eyebrow. She was about to ask about it until he spoke before her. "It's Ariels 18th in a few days"

Scarletts smile dropped into a thin line. She had forgotten. "Oh, i forgot" she looked at the picture that he had smashed, walking towards it. "Is that why you smashed this"

Chase looked up at the picture that had once been in a frame and behind glass and nodded. "I didn't have the courage to go on my own. I baught her this a month back" he heald the velvet box in his hand. "I thought it would be easy to just go and see her but i just couldn't face her alone" he zipped up his suitcase and turned to her. "That's why i'm glad that you decidded to go"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Four teenagers were stood in walford, in orange jump suits looking at this man in his early forties who was trying to geth threw to these young offenders. That's right 4 teenagers doing community service. One of them was Ariel. Ariel still says it wasn't her fault but she was lucky that she just got community service. She was coming up for 18, so it could of been alot worse. She was stood with 3 boys, a guy called Bryce who was really cocky and cheeky, looked the same age as Ariel. He had brown curly hair and good looks. The other boys were called Kyle and Luke. Kyle had red hair and was well built for someone that looked 16 and Luke had brown hair, really skinny and also could pass for 16.

"Now you lot are going to be scrubbing the graffiti of the walls" he pointed over to the hundreds of graffiti that was around the square. "Now get cracking" The man in his forties walked into the cafe, leaving them to get on with it.

Ariel puffed and blew a lock of hair away from her nose. She scratched her neck uncomfortable. She was in a jump suit, she hated jump suits and it was ORANGE. Of all colours, they had to put her in Orange. It was a disgusting colour.

She frowned and she moved away from the chatting criminals that were whispering about something and made her way over to a wall in the square with her scrubbing brush and bucket in hand.

A boy with dark curly hair in one of the orange jumpsuits came to stand beside her with a bucket and a scrubbing brush. Ariel looked from the corner of her eye and watched as he seemed to scrub at a ridiculously slow pace, stop for a few seconds and formed a smirk on the baby face of his.

She turned her full head towards him and smiled, her head tilted to the side and her red hair slid off her neck to give him a glimpse of her soft ivory skin. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again, shaking her head and turning back to the wall that she had previously abandend.

There was a mild breeze, and in the midst of November a cool wind was better than snow.

"So what are you in for" Ariel found herself asking as she once again abandend her bucket and brush, to turn to face the boy who seemed to catch her attention.

"I uh-" he turned to look at her, placing down his bucket and brush. "I'm in here because i ate a chocolate bar"

Ariel raised her eyebrow at him, not really believing a word he said. Did he have mental problems or something. "That's bollocks"

The Boy just smirked and seemed to look her up and down. It made her feel naked, she shivered as he seemed to rake his eyes across her body. "I know why you're in here"

Ariels eyes lit up slightly and she seemed to look confused.

"I was the guy in the background who was egging you on while you slammed that girls head into a brick wall" He told her. He seemed to find all of this amusing which annoyed her. How dare a random stranger look at her in that way, how dare he make her feel unmasked and naked.

"I was the one shouting. COME ON RED HEAD KILL HER, SHE DESERVES A GOOD BATTERING"

Ariel glanced away from him and continued her job on scrubbing the graffiti from the wall. "So was that also the day you ate a chocolate bar and got sent here"

"It actually was" he smirked as he pulled a packet of cigarettes from his jump suit pocket and lit one up. Ariels chocolate brown eyes met his yet again, why was he so damn interesting to her.

"Do you want one" He asked as he handed out one of his cigarettes, she reluctantly took one and placed it into her mouth slightly, he took out his lighter and she watched as the flame burned the top of the cigarette. She inhaled and then- Caugh, Caugh, Caugh.

She looked at him with watery eyes after her choking fit, it had made her eyes water.

"You don't smoke do you" he asked after blowing some smoke out from his nose. She shook her head but still she kept smoking the cigarettes.

"You don't have to" he watched as she kept on taking draws 2 seconds apart.

"I Want-Caugh- to-caugh-stop caughing" She told him determined to stop caughing and to stop making herself look like an idiot.

"Well if you want to stop caughing you have to take a draw at least 10 seconds apart not 2 other wise you will either be sick or in the morning have a really sore throat and lose your voice" He pointed out

"ARIEL CORNELIA BROWN"

Ariel dropped the cigarette from her hands and turned towards her mother who had her hands on her hips and was stairing down at her with a face of thunder.

"Mum"

Abi looked from her to the tall boy stood beside her with his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Nice Cardigan" The boy spoke with the cigarettes still hanging from his mouth as he looked at the older womans dress sence.

"I thought you were meant to be doing your community service, not smoking with a delinquent"

"Hey" The boy frowned. "I maybe a delinquent but i still have feelings"

Ariel smacked his arm and looked at her mother. "This is hypocritical"

"Excuse me" Abi frowned stairing at her daughter in anger.

"Well i'm only in here for beating someone up, he's in here for eating a chocolate bar while Dad used to do community service because he witnessed a murder and lied about it. Just seems to me that dad was the actual delinquent. Not him"

The boy staired at her, his eyes twinkiling. Had she just defended a total stranger.

"The minute you are finished your community service, you come back home. Me and you need a little chat" and with that Abi turned on her heels and stormed back home. Leaving an eaquily furious Ariel.

"Well your mums nice" he said sarcasticly. Ariel looked towards him slowly. She gave him a warm smile. "I'm Ariel"

"I'm Bryce" he introduced as they shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel threw herself on the sofa dramatically once she had arrived back home. She lay there for five minutes ignoring her stomach that was making funny noises because she was hungry. She needed some sleep.

"Ariel"

Ariel opened one of her eyes to find her mother sitting at the end of the sofa. Ariel knew what was coming, she sat up and sighed. "Mum. I just tried it"

"I don't care if you just tried it, you are already on community service which makes you a criminal in other peoples eyes and you may be smoking now but in the future it could be drugs"

Trust her mum to be very over dramatic about this whole thing.

"Mum i just tried it and i would never go on drugs. Believe me. Unless it's my medication" she joked but her mum did not crack a single smile.

"And what about this boy you were with, did he pressure you to do it"

"NO" Ariel snapped. "Bryce asked me if i wanted one and i took it, he never pressured me to do anything"

Abi watched as her daughter blushed as she mentioned his name. "You don't like this criminal do you?"

Ariel snapped her head up. "WHAT! NO! I just met the boy, he seems okay"

"What's he in for"

"Eating a chocolate bar aparently" Ariel shrugged as she stood up. "Can i go to the shop now"

Abi nodded and watched as Ariel walked out the door. She sighed turning back around just as Jay walked into the living room with a coffee in his hand. "You can't keep her sheltered forever"

"I know but smokings a filthy habbit" Abi took the coffee from him. "It's disgusting"

"I used to smoke and i turned out just fine. She will be the same, it might just be a phase or she could go on to smoke for the rest of her life but the more you keep mothering her then she is more likely to turn to drugs and rebel" Jay told her as he sat beside her. Abi rested her head on his shoulder, tracing circles on his chest.

"I hope it's just a phase" she whispered, closing her eyes as she listened to the sweet sound of his heartbeat.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel was walking along the sidewalk, just minding her own buisness. She walked past the allyway to get to the corner shop when she saw out of the corner of her eye, a boy. She stepped backwords and looked in the allyway. She began to walk slowly. "Hello" she whispered.

The boy looked up, still very much wrapped in a blanket and shivering. She got closer and stopped as she recognize the face. "Bryce"

Bryces eyes had widend as he saw her. He quickly got to his feet and made a dash towards the exit of the allyway, leaving her stood there confused. She looked down at the ground and found his wallet, slowly picking it up. She opened it. She looked for an address of some kind before finding one.

She quickly left the allyway and went on her way to find Bryce. She got closer to the bus stop and saw Lexi and Nathan in the middle of a snogging session. She looked disgusted at the pair. Lexi and Nathan had started dating 6 months ago and were going strong. "Hey guys"

"Ariel" Lexi had distatch her lips from Nathan to turn to speak to her best friend. "Where are you going"

"To find a boy, he dropped his wallet, so i'm going to return it"

"Is he cute" Lexi asked with a smirk, liking the way Nathan looked at her with jealousy in his eyes.

"He might be" Ariel grinned as the bus pulled to a stop and Ariel climbed on it, turning around and waving to Lexi and Nathan. "See you guys later"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Chase stood outside Ariels house across the square with a velvet box in his hand. He didn't know how long he had been stood there for but he was trying to pluck up the courage and knock. He doubted Ariel would open up her arms and invite him in, he doubted that Jay would welome him into there home and he knew for a fact that Ariel would probably hit him in the face. That's what he loved about her though, she was very fiesty.

"CHASE"

Chase turned towards the person that called his name, only to be slapped across the face by a furious blonde. Lexi.

"Lex calm down"

He heard the voice of his once best friend trying to calm the blonde down but once Lexi got started there was no stopping her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing back here. Did you not get the hint" she snarled angrily at him.

Chase looked up at her, his lip now heald a cut from where Lexi had slapped him. "I thought that she might of forgiven me by now, nobody can hold a grudge for four years"

"Chase you really hurt her, you can be surprised what something like that can do to people" Lexi spat as Nathan was holding onto Lexis hand as he too glaired at his once best friend.

"Is Scarlett back" Lexi asked venom in her voice.

"Yes i am"

Lexi turned around to the voice to find Scarlett stood there with her doe like eyes and her butter wouldn't melt smile.

The minute Lexi saw her was the minute that she began to take out her hoop earings and hand them to Nathan before pouncing on the Brunette. Scratching, clawing, pulling, slapping, punching.

Nathan had took a step back, putting Lexis earings in his pocket and tried to pull them apart. Chase just stood there looking more smug that he should of done at that moment.

Lexi didn't even realize that someone had grabbed her and pulled her off of her. She was still kicking her feet and trying to get out of this persons grasp.

"Lexi" a man snarled and she knew that it was Dexter.

"Let go of me dad, let me kill her" But Dexter still heald his grasp on her, pulling her away from Scarlett who was now fixing her hair when Janine came running towards her.

"Oh Scarlett Baby, you're home" Janine heald onto Scarlett for dear life as Jay and Abi ran towards them all. Jay noticed Chase and anger boiled up inside him but because of Abis hand around his, he knew better than to kill this boy that had broken his daughters heart.

Lexi finally calmed down and Dexter let go of her, placing her on the ground. Lola stood there beside Dexter watching as her daughter calmed down. "She's so like her mother" Dexter joked but Lola just glaired at him before turning to look at Chase and Scarlett.

"Your daughter is like a wild animal" Janine snapped at Lola who looked about ready to pounce on Janine. Janine turned towards Jay and ABi. "And it's your daughters fault for driving my baby out of the square"

"Janine" Abi said to get her attention. "Piss off"

Jay, Lola and Dexter looked at abi in surprise.

"She is as about as innocent as Hitler" Abi snapped. "Look at her, she ruins lives at least my daughter can admit her mistakes where as yours will probably become a murderer and kill her husband. Mother like daughter. You must be so proud" Abi rolled her eyes as the words rolled off her tongue. Scarlett looked horrified and was about ready to burst into tears. Janine stood there, gripping onto her daughter and sending Abi a cold stare.

"Oh, then that must mean that your daughter will become a teenage mother. Well i guess it was going to happen anyway, her father was a criminal and now your daughter is going the same way" Janine smirked.

Abi let go of Jay. No one spoke about her family like that especally a former prostiute. Abi threw her fist at Janines face causing her to topple over as the fist connected with her face.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel stood outside a house, knocking on the door. She waited a few moments before an older woman in her forties answered the door.

"Hi, does Bryce stay here. Only i found his wallet"

The older woman seemed to scowl at her after hearing the name Bryce. "He used to, he doesn't anymore. I kicked him out like all the other rubbish"

Ariel didn't know what to say, her mouth was opening and closing on its own. "Are you his mother"

"I wish i wasn't" She then slammed the door in Ariels face. Ariel just stood there, her heart racing. She felt so sorry for him to have a mother like that.

"Ariel"

Ariel turned around and saw Bryce stood there in a pair of Black jeans, a dark t-shirt and his Navy hoodie. He began to walk towards her with his hands in his pockets. "Why are you outside my house"

"You dropped your wallet. Are you living in an allyway"

Bryce snatched his wallet from her and took a step backwords. "No" he lied and despite the fact that they had only known eachother a day, she knew a liar when she saw one.

"I'm not stupid" She told him as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"You look it" he shot back causing her to glaire daggers at him.

"You can't very well live on the streets" She sighed as she stopped glairing at him and looked at him with sympathy.

"You don't even know me"

"No, i don't, but i don't like it when someone lives on the streets. Do you have any money" She asked noticing how he seemed to shift uncomfortably.

"Does it look like i have a job" he asked. He really was not making this easy for her.

"Come and stay at mine for a bit."

Bryce raised his eyebrow at her. Was this girl seriously asking a stranger to stay at hers. "How do you know i'm not a rapist"

"Are you" Ariel asked with a hint of humour in her voice.

"No but i could be"

"But you're not" Ariel smirked. "Come on, i'll pay for your bus fare"

"Do you really want to live with some guy you don't know" he questioned as his smirk turned into a grin.

"It can't be worse than the guys i do know"


	3. Chapter 3

Ariel and Bryce stood out of Ariels home. She looked at her bedroom window and then scanned the drain pipe. She knew her mum would not alow a stranger let alone a criminal to live in there home. Ariel hated how soft she could be at times. "My bedroom window is there" she pointed at her window and he looked at it confused before she explained. "Climb up my drain pipe and climb into the window. I'll go in and open it"

"So you're basically hiding me from your family" He looked amused but greatful all the same.

"Yes that's basically the idea of it" she skipped into her house running past the living room and up the staires.

"Ariel we need to talk to you" she heard her mum call from down the staires.

"I'll be down in a minute" Ariel rushed into her room and opened the window. She waited a few seconds before he pulled himself threw and stepped into her bedroom. He put down his bags that she hadn't realized he had been carrying.

"Ariel" She heard her dad say as he got closer to her bedroom door. Ariel pushed Bryce down ignoring his protests. "Stay down there don't move" she whispered as he slid his body under her bed as Jay walked into her room.

"Hey dad, what's up" Ariel asked in a nervous voice, he didn't seem to notice.

"Sit down, i need to tell you something"

Ariel took a seat on her bed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well there's no easy way to say this but Scarlett and Chase are back"

Ariel froze and she felt her heart almost stop. She blinked away the tears that she had been holding in for four years and looked away not meeting her dads gaze.

Jay rested his hand on her shoulder. "There's a bright side to all of this. Your mother kicked Janines arse and Lexi gave Scarlett a good kicking"

Ariel smirked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "So i guess i will have to get used to them being back then"

Jay sighed pulling Ariel into a hug as she finally let tears fall from her eyes. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry for him, yet that's what she was doing. She suddenly felt a hand roam up her leg and she let out a yelp.

"What's wrong" Jay asked looking at Ariel confused.

"Nothing, just can i be alone"

"Sure poppit" he kissed her forhead and left the room, truthfully Jay was surprised at how mature she had handled the situation.

Once the door closed, Ariel jumped to her feet as Bryce slid out from underneith the bed and she began smacking him in the chest. "You pig, trying to touch me up"

"It was an accadent" he smirked. "I'm sorry"

Ariel folded her arms across her chest and glaired heavily at him. He just looked at her with a grin plastered on his face till he saw that she was crying and his grin faded away. "Did i hurt you or something."

"No" Ariel sighed as she whipped away her tears.

"Then why"

"It's nothing" she turned around but he couldn't help feeling worried for this girl. He too had a weekness while Ariel couldn't stand to see people homeless, he could not stand to see girls cry especally pretty ones.

"So who's Chase and Scarlett" he asked as he looked around her bedroom, picking up random objects and placing them back down.

"They used to be my friends till they betrayed me. Lets leave it at that" Ariel snapped as she turned to face him. "Once my parents are asleep, i'll get the blow up matress"

"Here was me thinking that we were going to share a bed" He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she looked at him with disgust. "Not in a million years"

"A guy can dream" he smirked as he lay down on her bed, shifting every now and then to get comfortable.

"So do you hit on every girl that walks" Ariel took a seat at the edge of her bed as if she was scared he would bite.

"Only the hot ones" he gave her a cocky grin and she couldn't help but shiver as his eyes felt like they were taking over her soul.

"Can you stop looking at me like that" Ariel told him, knowing full well that he was not going to listen to her.

"No" And she was right.

Ariel sighed and stood up, smelling the tea that was being cooked downstaires. "I'll bring some food up to you" Ariel told him as she snuck out of her room not giving him enough time to answer.

She crept downstaires and into the kitchen where she could see that her mother harboured a cut lip, possibly from her fight with Janine. "Dad tells me you got into a little fight"

Abi groaned, she felt terrible for what had happened. She began to serve up Lasagna for tea. "Oh god, i was terrible. I wasn't acting like a mother, i was acting like a wild animal"

"Hey, whos says mothers can't beat up an evil cow" Jay grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ariel smiled at the two of them, they had such a strong love. They were best friends, lovers, soon to be husband and wife and best of all there romance started as teenagers with many ups and downs till finally they got to where they are today. Ariel really wished for that kind of romance one day.

"I can't wait to fall in love and have a romance like you guys do" Ariel giggled as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

Jay looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Not until you're thirty-five"

Abi nudged him playfully as Ariel began to eat her tea when suddenly the door bell went.

"I'll get it" Abi stood up and went to answer the door. Ariel could hear her mother arguing with the person at the door and then her voice got closer. The kitchen door burst open and Chase stood there.

"I told him to go away but he wouldn't listen" Abi said as she glaired at him, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Ariel got to her feet along with Jay. "Get out"

"Not until you give me a chance to explain what happened four years ago"

"I think i know what happened, you screwed one of my friends, OUR friend behind my back." Ariel snapped no longer feeling hungry.

"Ariel, please just give me a second chance, to at least be friends like we used to"

Ariel shook her head. "How can i be friends with you after what you did when we were together. I still hold grudges you know"

"Maybe it's time to stop holding grudges" Chase told her as he took a step towards her. Ariel didn't think, she just reacted on instinct. He was coming closer to her, so she picked up the pot her mother had been cooking with and swung it at him. He dived backwords and the pot thankfully missed the side of his head.

"Ariel" Abi gasped as Jay ran forward, taking the pot from her, picking up any objects that could be deemed harmful to others and hiding them. Ariel did really have a temper.

"You could of killed me" Chase snapped once he had got over the fright he had felt when Ariel had swung that pot at him.

"That's what i was going for" Ariel picked up her plate of Lasagna and stormed past him. "Chase we are never going to be friends, I am never going to forgive you and we are never getting back together. Dad please throw him out" Ariel stormed up the staires and into her bedroom.

Bryce was looking at a teddy bear that she had in her room. He looked so fascinated with it.

"Here" Ariel placed the plate on her bed. "I'm not hungry now" She threw herself on her bed and curled up her fists.

"So what was all that about" he asked with a grin.

"You heard that?" she questioned with her eyebrow raised. He nodded "I hear everything especally when you're shouting it, i bet everyone in the queen vic heard all that racket"

Ariel sat up and slid up till her back was on the headboard. "It's just a guy i used to know" Ariel sighed and looked out the window. The moon was already up after all it was winter and it gets darker earlier.

"Listen you didn't have to you know-" he guestered around the room.

"Are you thanking me for saving your arse"

"I guess i am" He smirked as he sat on her bed beside her.

"I didn't want someone to find you dead having died from hypothermia. After all community service would be terrible if you wern't there to have a laugh with"

"And that's the only reason you wanted me alive. Are you sure you just don't want to have sex with me" he nudged her and cocked his eyebrow. Ariel snapped her head towards him in disgust. "No thank you, i'm officially off men"

"So you're a lesbian then" he smirked. Ariel rolled her eyes and stood up. "This conversation is offiicially over. Just eat your tea"


	4. Chapter 4

Ariel yawns, opening her eyes slightly to the morning brightness in her room. She yanks the covers over head groaning, Why did she had to wake up? More community service again today. She pulls the covers from her head and sits up, feet slipping into her slippers. She walks over to her full length mirror. She examines herself, not sure what to do with her hair today. She had decidded that even if she had to wear an orange jumpsuit for six weaks, she could still look good.

She then remembered bryce. She walked over to the side of her bed where the blow up matress was but Bryce was know where to be found. She hoped to god that her mum or dad hadn't found him and chucked him out.

She marched into the bathroom, maybe he had gone for a pee. She opened the door slightly and heard the shower running. "Bryce is that you" she asked hoping that it wasn't her dad because he would most likely be asking who this Bryce was.

"Yeah it's me" he called. Ariel slipped into the bathroom shutting the door quietly. "What if that was my mum"

"Then i would put on your voice, pretend i was you or i would ask her to join me" He grinned. Ariel rolled her eyes in disgust and looked in the bathroom mirror, brushing all the tugs from her hair. "I'm going to put my hair up today" she decidded with a grin.

"Go for it" Muttered Bryce from behind the shower curtain.

"Ariel, i need in the bathroom" She heard her mum say from outside the bathroom. Ariel gasped and looked around quickly for a place to hide. She quickly jumped into the shower with Bryce fully clothed just as her mother turned the door nob and ran in.

"I'm in the shower mum" Ariel told her as her hand slipped over Bryces mouth to shut him up. Her eyes wandering down his naked and wet body.

Ariel heard her mum spilling her guts out in the toilet. She frowned. "Mum are you okay"

Just then she heard her dad say from outside the door. "Abi are you okay? I think we should take you to a doctor. You have been throwing up for three weaks straight" He stepped inside the bathroom.

Ariel groaned, her hand still over bryces mouth. Could this day get any worse.

Abi went to say something but stopped as she leaned over the toilet again and vomited. Jay came up behind her and began to hold her blonde locks back. He rubbed her back as she gurgled in the toilet pan, more sick coming from her mouth.

"Abs. You're not well. We need to see a doctor" Jay told her firmly "And i'm not taking no for an answer"

"I'm fi-" Her words were cut short as she threw up once more.

"You're obvously not fine"

Once Abi was finished, she stood up and brushed her teeth. "I'm fine Jay. it must be something i ate" she turned towards the door but Jay began to rest his hand on her forehead frowning slightly. "Well you don't have a tempeture. But i'm still calling the doctors" Jay walked out of the bathroom, Abi following him, protesting that she doesn't need a doctor.

Ariel waited till she heard the door close before taking her hand from his mouth. He looked at her with an amused expression as he stood there in all his glory. "Do you want to share a towel to" He asked. Ariel blushed and quickly jumped out of the shower and ran to her room. Embaressed would be an under statement, she was mortified.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Listen you lot. I want these benches painted. I want you to paint them faster than you did pulling off the graviti yesterday." The probation worker spoke, glairing at all of them. Ariel rolled her eyes. It was like this man was out to ruin there lives.

"Now it's just painting benches so i don't expect anyone to mess up"

Ariel stuck her tounge out at him when he left them alone to get on with it. He would of course constantly check on them every 10 minutes because they were of course not to be trusted.

Ariel began painting the bench, her tongue sticking out at the side as she concentrated on giving the bench extra coats of paint. Bryce watched her as he dabbed his paint brush on the bench. He tilted his head to the side as he tried to understand what on earth she was doing with her face. "Are you like an art geek"

Ariel looked up and grinned. "Art, English and cooking were my three favourite subjects at school."

"Is there anything else i should know about you" he asked as he tried not to seem to interested.

Ariel continued to paint the bench as she looked at him with wide eyes. "Well" she blushed. "I used to work at Scarletts, Ian as my boss until i got fired because nobody likes there waitress to be a criminal. I also have had my heart set on owning a restaurant since i was little. I think i might have changed my dream since then though. It might be nice in owning a homeless unit and make them food everyday" Ariel sighed as she immagined how nice it would be.

"You know, most girls dream of getting married and having kids" Bryce told her flicking his paint brush her way causing some splattered paint to hit her jumpsuit.

"Not me. When i find the man of my dreams, he's gonna have to share me with my very own restaurant or homeless unit" She grinned. "And i wont have kids till i'm at least in my 30s"

"Wow you have all this planned out" he looked at her impressed. She sighed and nodded. "I've always planned out my life, oh and i don't like it when charismatic guys come into my life and change all my plans"

"Well that's a shame because i'm very charismatic" he winked at her liking the way that she blushed. She quickly covered it up by throwing her hands in the air annoyed and storming over to another bench to paint.

Chase stood there watching them, his fists turning into balls and his teeth clenching. His eyes narrowed as he looked at them in disgust. She wasn't allowed to move on from him. He was so furious at that moment watching the love of his life flirt with an unwanted criminal.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi and Jay waited in the waiting room. Jay had called the doctors at a perfect time and they got an appointment in the morning.

"Jay i'm fine" Abi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. All this fuss over a stomach bug.

"Abs you've not been well for 3 weaks. I may not be a doctor but even i know that a stomach bug does not last for 3 whole weaks."

"Exactly. You're not a doctor so how would you know"

"It's common sence" Jay told her. Abi was about to respond when the doctor came out and called her name. They both stood up and walked into the doctors room, Abi sulking as she sat down on a chair and avoided Jays gaze. he could really annoy her at times.

"Now what can i do you two for" The doctor was a woman with long brown hair, chocolate eyes and a small chest. She looked very professional with her long black skirt to her ankles, black flat shoes and a purple top that had a rim around her neck. She was just a GP, so she wore normal but professional clothes.

"My wife's been very sick for three weaks and she doesn't have a temperture" Jay didn't even bother correcting himself when he called Abi his wife after all she was as good as and they would be husband and wife soon.

"Is there a particular time that she throws up at" asked the doctor as she leaned forward over her desk as she looked at Abi with concern. Abi shifted uncomfortably at her gaze.

"In the mornings, sometimes at night and almost always whenever she's eaten something oh and as you can see the mrs is annoyed at me, so her emotions are all over the place. Last weak she threw the tv remote at my face and it busted up my nose" he pointed at the small scar on his nose. Abi looked horrified that Jay had just admitted there personal life to this stranger. Guess he's sleeping on the couch tonight.

The woman chuckled and smiled politely at Abi but Abi just stuck up her nose at her and turned the other way muttering stuff under her breath, stuff that wasn't pleasent.

"When was the last time you had your period Abi" The womans question caught them both off guard. Jay snapped his head towards her as Abis mind was racing, her period. She hadn't thought about her period.

"I guess by the look on your face it's been awhile" The doctor sighed and stood up. She got out a small tub and a peice of tissue. "If you wont mind would you urinate in this"

Jay began to splutter and staire at Abi in surprise. Abi stood up and took the tub and tissue from the woman. "It's for a pregnancy test dear" The woman smiled. Abi gulped and began to walk over to the bathroom.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel looking down at the bench that she had painted very well with a grin on her face. She had completed it. She turned around to see where Bryce was only to get a paint brush across her cheek, covering her cheek with white paint. Ariel gasped and staired up at Bryce who was smirking at how funny she looked with paint on her face. "You idiot" she said as she hit him. He laughed and dived away as she picked up her paint brush and began running at him.

She stopped suddenly when she saw Chase stairing at her with narrowed eyes. Bryce walked over to her, looking at Chase then back at Ariel. He ran his paint brush across her other cheek making her break the eye contact that she was holding with Chase. "You're dead" She picked up her paint tub and throw it up in the air, Bryce ducked as all this white paint went flying towards him. The minute he ducked, the paint hit the propation worker in the face.

Ariel gasped and covered her mouth as the Probation worker seethed with anger. Bryce stood back up and smirked at the probation workers face. "Classic"

"YOU TWO" He yelled furiously. Ariel bit her bottom lip and pulled out a few tissues from her pocket and began to dab his face with it. "I'm so sorry" she shot a glaire at Bryce and turned back to the probation worker. He pushed her away and looked at her furiously. "You" he pointed at Bryce. "Shall be doing something different today. You two will be seperated for the remainder of the six weaks you have here. Follow me" the probation worker stormed off and Bryce looked at her. Ariel began to giggle as she stumbled forward and ran the paint brush across his face and over his nose. "Now where even"

Bryce walked off and followed the probation worker down the street. Ariel turned her head to the side and saw Chase still watching. She sighed and walked over to him. "What are you still doing here" she demanded.

"I came back for you" He told her. "I still love you and you love me"

"We were just kids. Stupid immature kids. Nobody wants you around Chase, your own father was sick of you"

Chases eyes narrowed and he took a step forward to her.

"I mean isn't that why he threw you down the staires" She had hit a nerve there, Ariel didn't care how mean she got at this point, she just wanted him to leave her alone. "Don't worry your dad got what was coming to him. He's in a grave somewhere, i'm sorry you missed his funeral"

Chase snapped. He grabbed Ariel by the throat and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her. the brick wall digging in her back. She hated being restrained. She glaired at him. "Get off of me" she snapped as she kicked but he had her very well pinned.

"What are you on about, where's my dad" he demanded as she struggled against him.

"Walford cemetery" Ariel told him as he softened his grip. She yanked herself out of his grip, one hand holding onto his shoulder as she lifted her knee up. Kneeing him in the crotch.

Chase gasped and fell to his knees as he began to caugh and hold his crotch in pain.

"Next time, think twice about pinning me up somewhere" She spat as she stormed back over to the benches to get back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

the doctor had a pregnancy test in the Tub with Abis Urine as Abi sat camly beside Jay biting her nails. Jay rested his hand on Abis knee trying to offer his comfort. Abi moved away from him and turned the other way. Jay pulled his hand back like it had caught fire. The doctor spun around with a sweet smile and walked over to them. Abi couldn't look at the doctor all she could think about was what happened the first time she got pregnant.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant"

Jay beamed happily but Abi remained calm. "Thank you" Abi stood up and left the room in a rush, not even waiting for Jay, she went straight outside and in the car.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Ariel was sat in the cafe for Lunch. The probation worker was mean but not that mean to deprive them of there lunch. Bryce walked in and ordered something before walking over to her. He took his seat, his face still covered in paint. Ariel giggled at the sight of him.

"So who was that guy that was stairing at you" he asked.

"Just an ex friend" Ariel told him. That technically was the truth he had been a friend before they got together and now everything was so complicated. Ariel was about to say something else when a familliar Brunette walked in.

"Watch out for her. She'll sleep with anything that has a pulse" Ariel told Bryce purposly making her voice loud so she could hear every word she said.

Scarlett spun around and glaired at her. "If you have a problem Ariel say it to my face"

Ariel stood up and Bryce sat back to watch the show, he of course told himself that if it got out of hand, he would be there to defend her. "There are a thousand things i would like to say to your face, unfortunately i only have half an hour for lunch"

"Oh yeah that's right, you threw away your career and you're now scrubbing grafiti off the walls. How lucky are you" Scarlett said her voice dripping with sarcasim.

Ariel punched her left hand with her right fist. "That's it, head in nuckle burger" Bryce saw it coming before anyone else did, so he dived up and pulled Ariel back. Knowing that she would well regret it if she ended up in prison instead of community service. Chase walked in at that point in time noticing Bryce pulling Ariel back.

Ariel sighed as he stroked her red hair soothingly. He hoped this was calming her because truthfully he had never done this before.

Ariel smiled once she was calm, turning around and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and glaired at Scarlett who was standing there clearly annoyed. Chase saw red. "So this is what you've been doing then while i was gone, sleeping with this low life"

Ariel closed her eyes and pulled away from bryce, turning to face her ex. "You cheated on me, You have been gone four years and you went and stayed with the person who split us up in the first place. Now you're back asking for a second chance. So who's the low life here exactly"

Chase opened his mouth to speak but Scarlett stopped him, she threw her hands in the air. "Ariel, i give up. I don't want to be your enemy anymore. What i did was wrong and i'm sorry, i know that doesn't change what happened but we used to be friends once"

"Yeah a very long time ago" Ariel scoffed.

"Ariel, the reason i came back was because i missed you lot and when i came back, i thought we could get past it but i've come back to changes. You're doing community service, Lexi and Nathan are together and Dale is missing. Where is Dale"

Ariel could see from the look in her eyes that she was wanting to know so badly. Dale had been there friend possibly more to Scarlett. Ariel clentched her eyes shut as tears seeped threw. Chase and Scarlett heald there breath something bad had happened. They could tell. "Sit down"

They all flew to there seats as Ariel was about to tell them what happened. "Chase your dad went mental when he came back, his drugs were gone, you were gone, his house had been raided a few weaks prior." she took a deep breath and continued. "He went round to my house to ask me where you were but i didn't know. Mum and dad tried to protect me but he pulled out a gun"

Chase covered his mouth, his eyes widening with every word that came out of her mouth, Scarlett closed her eyes as she listened. "Dad was screaming at your dad to let me go, even going so far as to hit him but when he threatend to shoot me, dad backed off. I was dragged into the street with a gun to my head" Ariel sighed "He was screaming, going on all about you. Saying if nobody told him then i would die. Carol had called the police but they were taking there time getting there. Lexi, Nathan and Dale were stood across from us. His hand was on the trigger and the next thing i know, the gun moves the other way and fires" Ariel now had tears rolling down her cheeks. "It fired and hit Dale. I remember looking down to see your dad lying on the ground with a stab wound in his back. My dad had stabbed him from behind and when the gun fired it killed Dale. Dale died on the street" Ariel whipped away her tears.

Bryce put his arm around Ariel as they looked at Chase and Scarlett. Scarlett was sobbing hysterically and Chase was trying to control his tears.

Ariel stood up. "So chase this is your fault. If you hadn't of left then Dale would still be here" Ariel left the cafe, Bryce following her. Leaving Chase and Scarlett to there own thoughts.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

"Abi you've been quiet during the whole ride. Is this because of the baby" asked Jay as they entered there home. Abi sighed in annoyence. "It's not a baby yet, just cells" she sat on the sofa, her nails biten down till they started to bleed.

"Abs, why are you acting like this i thought you would be happy"

"Happy" Abi staired at him. "How can i be happy when all i think about is when i was pregnant with Ariel. I was happy then until you left me on my own and i gave birth on my own"

"Abs" Jay sighed as he took a seat beside her. "That wont happen, never again. You wont be getting rid of me this time" Jay told her as he stroked her hair. "I'll be right beside you every step of the way. I promise"

"Jay do you really promise. I couldn't bare it if you left me alone again" Abi told him. Jay wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I'll always love you Abi and i promise that i will never leave you again" he kissed her head tenderly. "Listen how about we go out for dinner tonight and when we come back we can watch a movie of your choice"

"TWILIGHT" Abi squealed excitedly. Jay knew he would regret telling her that they could watch any movie she wants. "Great now i have to watch two hours of you fawning over a guy who is constantly shirtless"

"Jealous" Abi winked. Jay raised his eyebrow at her and laughed. "Jealous of a tv character please, he wont satisfy your needs"

Abi laughed at him. "And you do"

He smirked, putting his hands around her waist. "You know i do" he began to tickle her causing Abi to squeal and giggle as he tickled her sides.

Abi pulled back to catch her breath before asking the most important question of all. "When should we tell Ariel"

Jay stopped to think for a second, should they tell her straight away or wait. "What do you think"

Abi sighed. "I think we should wait 3 months to tell her. The first few months is when your most likely to miscarry and i don't want to tell her then something bad happens" Abi told him as she quickly thought it threw.

"Whatever you want" Jay kissed her forehead and heald her hand in his, his eyes looking at her engagement ring. "You know for years i have always classed you as my wife, even as teenagers but now it's happening for real"

Abi smiled brightly, feeling more and more in love with him by the second. "Really? as teenagers"

"Yes, i started thinking of you as my wife in 2013. I love you"

"I love you too" Abi leaned up and kissed him on the mouth.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Scarlett fell to her knees beside a grave stone. She ran her fingers along dales engraved name. Placing flowers down at the grave. Tears running down her face.

"Scarlett"

Scarlett looked up to find Chase walking over to her. He sat beside her on the grass. He too had a bouquet of flowers.

"I never got to tell him i loved him" Scarlett shook her head. "We destroy people chase. it's our fault he's dead. If we hadn't of slept together four years ago, we would never of been driven out of the square, you're dad would of found you and Dale would not have been shot"

"I bet you think i'm an idiot for wanting Ariel back after the way shes treated us since we've been back"

"You're not an idiot Chase" Scarlett told him firmly. "You love her and you want her back but Ariel's also not an idiot, she has a right to be mad, she has a right to throw everything she has at us but that doesn't mean that we have a right to give up. I want her friendship back and you want her back in your arms, we are both going to work for it"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Ariel watched Bryce climb in threw her window before walking in was about to head upstaires until her mother shouted for her to come into the living room.

"What have i done" Ariel walked into the living room. She expected angry eyes but instead saw happy, smiling faces.

"Nothing darling" Abi smiled. "Just me and your father are going out to dinner and will be gone for a few hours. Are you okay for cooking something to eat"

"Mum, you don't need to fuss. I'm fine. What's the special occasion"

Jay and Abi looked at eachother nerviously and then back at her. "No special occasion, just your father being romantic"

Ariel nodded at them but not quite beliving the whole story.

"That reminds me, your grandmother is coming over tomorrow afternoon"

"I'll only be able to see her at lunch. I've got community service" Ariel sighed. Abi just smiled. "Pull a sickie"

"Mum asking me to pull a sickie" Ariel gaped at her in surprise. ABi just laughed. "Your father did it a few times when he was on community service. Go on"

"Fine" Ariel smiled "But i'm going out clubbing with Lexi tomorrow night. She's taking me to all the best clubs"

"Okay darling but please don't come back to all hours"

"I wont" Ariel kissed her mums cheek and skipped up the staires.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Ariel ran into her room to find Bryce lying on her bed, listening to music on his ipod. Ariel bounced over to him wripping the ear phones from his ears. "I'm pulling a sickie off community service tomorrow, so you will be all on your own" Ariel grinned as she planted herself on her bed.

"No, no that's not fair" Bryce protested. "If you're pulling a sickie so am i, it's not fun without you"

"If we're both off, it will look suspicious"

"What's he going to do, come to your house and find me because he can't go to mine remember"

Ariel rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, also you will be here all by yourself till midnight tomorrow night. I'm going out to celebrate my birthday with Lex"

"That's alright, i'll just avoid your family or i'll just go walk about till midnight" he shrugged. Ariel smiled at him. "Also, my parents are going out for dinner tonight, so you don't need to avoid them until they come back"

"Could this day get any better" Bryce grinned just as the door burst open, Bryce and Ariels head snapped towards the intrudor.

"Ariel i need... Who's he"


	6. Chapter 6

"Lexi" Ariel gasped as lexi walked into her room fully, closing the door behind her. "Who is this"

"Lex, this is Bryce. He does community service with me, his mum kicked him out and i can't stand to see someone living in the streets. He's been staying with me, Mum and dad don't know, so don't tell them"

Lexi just grinned and put her hand out. "I'm lexi"

"You already know i'm Bryce" he looked at her hand and just gave a nod. Lexi pulled her hand back like it had caught fire. "Your mums going to go mental"

"That's why we havn;t told her. What is it that you wanted anyway"

Lexi took a deep breath. "You know four years ago, when my dad came back" Ariel nodded. "Well he promised he would return and never did, i'm just thinking that maybe something terrible happened to him. I know this is hard for you to understand but i want to see him, get to know my real dad. I just want to know what happened, how i was created"

"I think that's pretty obvious" Bryce smirked. Lexi glaired at him. "No i mean, were they in love and stuff"

"I'm behind you all the way. Just don't expect too much, your mum's in love with uncle dexter."

"I know and as far as im concerned, Dexter is my dad. I just have some questions to ask"

Ariel looked concerned for her friend. She didn't know if this was the right thing. "How are you going to find him"

"That i don't know yet, maybe the internet" she shrugged before opening the door. "I'll see you later"

Ariel nodded and watched her leave before turning around to Bryce who was now reading one of her magazenes with a frown. "Is this really what girls talk about"

Ariel rolled her eyes at him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was sat in her and Jays room, getting ready for there dinner date. Putting on a her pink knee high, strapless dress. She hoisted it up over her breasts that had become really tender and sore.

Jay walked into there room, smiling as he watched Abi apply some simple touches to her make up. He walked over kissing her cheek before noticing a white test on the bed.

"Abs, did you take another pregnancy test" He asked as he picked up there test, feeling relief when he saw that it was still positive.

"I just wanted to make sure that i was" Abi sighed as she combed her hair. "Some tests, sometimes don't work and give you a false answer." She took the test from him "But this says i'm still pregnant, so no need to look so worried" Abi threw the pregnancy test in there bedroom bin that was placed beside Abis makeup table.

Abi turned back to Jay and began to fiddle with his tie, looking in his eyes as she fixed his tie. "I can't remember the last time we went out to dinner"

"It was two months ago and you purposly made me jealous by flirting with a stranger" Jay smirked as he remembered every detail of what happened. "Remember, i punched him in the face when he tried to kiss you"

Abi looked disgusted at the memory she would like to forget. "How could i forget, you broke his nose and left me horrified and embarressed" she pulled her hands away from the tie and rested them by her side.

"And i slept on the couch for the entire week" he remembered that dreadful weak, not being able to touch or hold Abi, not being able to feel her warmth against his body and the only thing he felt was the damp leathery couch.

Abi leaned up and pecked his lips. "Ready to go Mr Brown"

"I most certainly am Mrs Brown"

Abi giggled. "Not yet i'm not"

"You've always been Mrs Brown to me" He heald her hand as they began to walk downstaires.

"You make me sound like that funny woman off of Mrs Browns Boys" Abi told him crinkiling her nose.

Jay smirked. "Abs, you do know it's a man in womans clothing"

Abi ignored him and grabbed her coat. "Ariel me and your dad are going out now, there's food in the freezer" She waited till she heard an "Okay" from up the staires before heading out the door.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"I swear something is going on between my parents" Ariel said once she heard them leave, Bryce stood up, cracking his back and heading towards the door. He can wander about the house now that the most scariest parents had left. "They looked so happy, all smiles and then they go out to dinner. No, something is wrong"

"So why don't you ask them" he questioned as he opened Ariels bedroom door wide open. "There's definatly something wrong with two parents who smile all the time, Normal parents scream and shout at eachother" He joked. Ariel glaired at him.

"No, there nothing like normal parents. There always happy and loved up. It's just they seemed a bit too happy"

"Well, investigate" he told her like it was obvious.

Ariel smirked as she thought about it. "Okay, i'll check in mums room" Ariel walked towards her mums room and Bryce looked about, wondering where he should start. He took downstaires to check the Kitchen. Which meant that he was actually investigating the fridge because he was hungry.

"There's got to be a reason why there so happy" Ariel told herself as she searched under her parents bed. Nothing there apart from her dads smelly boxers that her mum forgot to wash. Ariel crinkled her nose in disgust and began to search her parents drawers. She looked threw her mothers knicker drawer, her hand reaching the back. She felt something rubbery and with a frown, she pulled it out. Once she saw what it was, she squealed and threw it across the room. A penis vibrating ring, That was something about her parents sex life that she never wanted to remember. She shivered in disgust and avoided going into there drawers incase she found something else that was probably more disturbing.

Ariel walked over to her mothers make up desk, looking about, not wanting to touch the make up incase she spilled something or broke something. Her eyes snanned past the make up and rested on the bin. Her mouth formed into an "O" as she picked up the white stick from the bin, looking at it in shock. Pregnant. Her mother is pregnant.

Ariel ran from the room still holding the white stick and ran into the kitchen. "Bryce, i know why they have been acting weird. My mum's pregnant" She shoved the pregnancy test in his face as Bryce was eating.

Bryce jumped away from the test. "You're holding a stick that your mother pissed on to my face while i'm eating"

Ariel looked down and placed it on the work tops and began to run water in the sink, so she could wash her hands. "Never thought about that"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Chase leaned against the bench in the middle of the square and looked up at Ariels house. His fingers playing with the velvet box in his hand. He slowly stood up and walked over to Ariels house with the box in his hand and a letter. He placed it by her front door and then left. His heart racing as he ran to the B&B which is where he was staying now. Scarletts mum was the same old bitch that she always was and accused him of taking her precious daughter away. So living at Scarletts was not acceptable. Living in the B&B was his only option.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi and Jay sat down at a candle light dinner in town. They didn't really want to go to Scarletts because that's where they usually go. So a night in town was a much better option. Abi fawned over the beautiful candles. Abi loved candles, any kind. They had candles filling there home.

They were both sipping at there wine as they struck up a conversation, both laughing.

"You know, you look absolutely beautiful tonight" Jay whispered to Abi causing her to blush. Jay loved that about her, she would blush at any compliment he gave her. It was like they were teenagers again.

"Thank you" Abi smiled as the waiter walked over with there food that they had ordered 10 minutes ago.

They both began to tuck into there meal as some man in a suit and blonde sleeked hair walked past them. He stopped and turned towards the table. "Jay"

Jay looked up as Abi turned to staire at the man in front of him. It took him awhile to reconize him before he stood up. "Jacob. Oh my god. It's been what four years" Jay and the man Jacob did a man hug.

Abi caughed slightly to get him to introduce her.

"Oh Jacob this is Abi, mother of my child and fiance" Jay told him proudly. Abi put out her hand in an attempt for him to shake it, instead he turned it over and kissed the back of her hand. "Pleasure" He winked. Abi snatched her hand back and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You left in a hurry" Jacob turned back to Jay as he spoke. "I came to your house and everything but you were gone, you never showed up to work"

"I had some unfinished buisness to attend" Jay told him. "I was meaning to come back and meet up with you but somethings just came up"

"Oh no it's fine" Jacob said with a grin as he eyed up some pretty girls that were sat having dinner.

"You still sleep with woman and don't call them back" Jay asked as he watched Jacobs eyes lingering.

"Something like that" He winked. "I'll see you later Jay, nice meeting you Abi" He said as he hurried off to flirt with a random girl, sat at a table because her date had ditched her.

Jay sat back down and looked at Abis horrified face. "He flirted with me" Abi hissed.

Jay just laughed. "It's Jacob, he flirts with any girl he can see"

Abi rolled her eyes. She felt her stomach turning at the thought of Jay having a good time when he had left her. She knew it sounded selfish but she couldn't help it. Jay noticed abis glaire and instantly frowned. "What's wrong"

"When you left me, did you have a good time without me"

Jay looked at her shocked and instantly shook his head. "No, I thought about you everyday. Everytime i laughed or smiled, it was fake because you were always on my mind. I made plenty of friends when i was living away, none of which i keep in contact with and i had a few girlfriends as well but they never made me happy like you did"

Abi blushed and smiled at him. "Right answer" she leaned over the table and kissed him.

When they both finished there meal, they headed home to watch Jays most hated movie ever: Twilight. They both came up to the door and Abi noticed something placed by the front door. She picked it up along with the letter. "It's addressed to Ariel"

They both walked into the house and heard shuffiling up the staires. "Ariel, I have a present for you"

Ariel came bounding down the staires, excited for her present. "How was dinner" she asked as her mother gave her the letter and the box. "It was amazing" Abi said as she walked into the living room with Jay to set up the movie.

Ariel opened the velvet box to find a necklace with a clear crystal heart. She looked confused for a moment before she opened the letter and started to read:

_Dear Ariel_

_I baught this a month ago for your eighteenth birthday because i remember how you said when we were thirteen how, Pearls and diamonds look tacky and Crystals were your favourite. I have always remembered your birthday, i have always tried to pluck up the courage to call but it got so hard. I have always loved you, yes we may have been kids but first loves are something really special. I regret doing what i did to you. You don't have to forgive me but at least accept this present for your birthday._

_Love Chase xx_

Ariel had tears in her eyes once she had finished reading. She swatted them away with the back of her hand. "Mum, Dad. I'm going out" Ariel left the house without waiting for her parents response and headed down the street.


	7. Chapter 7

Ariel ran down the street and into the B&B. She began to look everywhere. She noticed Patrick stood there with a glass of rum in his hand. "What room is chase in"

"Hang on a minute, i'll get him" Patrick spoke in his low voice before making his way up the staires. Ariel tapped her foot impatiently.

She finally saw Chase walk downstaires with Patrick following him. Chases face lit up once he saw her and Ariel tried not to notice.

"What are you-" Chase didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Ariel slammed down the box and the letter.

"What you said in the letter. You can't expect me to believe after all this time you still love me" Ariel snapped her hands resting on her hips. Patrick eyed the two before stepping into the living room to give them some space.

"I meant every word of it Ariel." Chase sighed "I do love you." Chase took a step towards her.

"I can never forgive what you did" Ariel said as she smacked his chest angrily. "with one of our friends" she now had tears fall from her eyes and roll down her cheek. Chase pulled her into a hug and despite Ariels many attempts to break free, she finally relaxed in his arms.

"I know you can't" Chase ran his hands threw her hair. "But that doesn't change the fact that i still love you and you still love me, other wise why would you be here"

Ariel pulled away from him, taking a few steps back. She whipped away her tears. "I don't love you"

Chase groaned and shook his head as if she was stupid. "Then why are you here. If you didn't love me then why are you standing here right now having a discussion about my feelings. Go one then, tell me because i have absolutely no idea" Chase raised his voice with every word he said.

Ariel looked to the ground then back up at him. The next thing she knew, she had lept onto Chase attaching her lips to his. Both kissing and pulling at eachothers lips as they walked up the staires to Chases room.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay watched Abi as she staired at the tv screan with wide eyes. She had watched these movies over a hundred times and yet she still seemed to look suprised when something happens.

"I wish Bella had ended up with Jacob" Abi said as she watched Jacob take off his top. Abi grinned as she seemed to look at his abs on the tv screan which were probably fake and it was probably all to do with the camera. At least that's what Jay told himself.

"So you have a thing for wearwolves then" Jay grinned as he pulled Abi closer to him. Abi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Of course, if you were a wearwolve, we would never be away from the bedroom" she drew circles on his chest. Jay smirked in amusment. "Oh is that so"

Abi nodded and began to splutter with laughter as Jay began to tickle her. She waved her arms about, trying to stop him as she laughed harder. He just laughed, the movie abandend as he tickled her rib cage. She was laughing so hard that she rolled off the couch, pulling Jay with her. Both landing on the floor with a thud.

Jay finally let go of Abi as she tried to get her breath back. She breathed heavily, turning her head to face Jay as he lay beside her on the floor. "You made me miss my favourite bit" whinned Abi.

"What favourite bit is that when Jacob takes off his top again" Jay asked amused.

"Nope he's already topless"

Jay shook his head. " My favorite bit is when Bella jumps off the cliff and almost dies"

Abi looked horrified for a moment before saying. "That was in Twilight New moon, not this one" She pointed out. He rolled hs eyes and got back up, pulling Abi with him.

"I know what song i want for our wedding dance" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her with interest. "Tell me"

"A thousand years by christina perri" She told him as she walked over to the stereo that they owned in the living room, putting in a disk and turning it on.

"I need to learn how to dance first" He pointed out as she walked back over to him, picking up the remote and put the movie on pause.

"That's why i'm going to show you" she rested her hands on his shoulders as the song began to play.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

"Put your hands on my waist" Abi whispered. He placed his hands on her waist. "Now move to the beat of the music"

Jay began to lead her around the room.

"Keep your eyes on mine" Abi told him as she saw how he kept looking at his feet incase he stept on her toes. He looked up at her.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Now dip me down" Abi whisperd. He looked nervous as his hand was placed on her back, he watched as she went backwords, her feet still placed firmly on the ground as he dipped her down and pulled her back up slowly.

"That's it" Abi grinned as they danced around there living room to the song.

There was a sudden thump from up the staires. Abi turned off the stereo and looked above confused. "I thought Ariel had went out" They both ran up the staires and into Ariels room to find a boy lying on the floor, having tripped over something.

"WHO the hell are you?" Jay asked automatically thinking this boy planned to rob them.

The boy stood up quickly and brushed himself down. "I'm Bryce"

"What are you doing in our daughters room" Jay asked, venom dripping in his voice.

Abi shook her head. She knew this boy, he had been smoking with her daughter. "He's from Ariels community service. He's the one i was telling you about" Ariel told him resting her hand on Jays arm.

"I repeat, what are you doing here" Jay asked again.

"um i have kind of been living here for a few days" Bryce told them awkwardly. Jay and ABi just staired at him, there eyes going wide as saucers. "I'm Homeless and your daughter took me in." He noticed Jays eyes going over to Ariels bed. "No, no, no" Bryce said firmly. "I have been sleeping on the blow up matress. Look, if you want to throw me out fine. I was fine living on the streets"

Jay was about to tell him to go but Abi burst out laughing, confusing the pair as they looked at her oddly. "I'm sorry" Abi laughed harder. "Just his face" she pointed at Bryce. "When you looked like you were going to kill him" She finally calmed down and took a deep breath. "I'm too happy right now to care" Abi said with a smile on her face.

Jay shook his head as he couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Look, you can stay just until you find your feet but you sleep on the couch"

"Thank you" Bryce said shocked before turning to Jay. "You have a incredible woman here"

Jay raised his eyebrow at the young boy. He had made up his mind, he did not like this boy.

"Just bring your stuff downstaires" Abi said as she picked up the blow up matress. "Then we can have a proper discussion"

"Okay, oh and congratulations about the baby"

Abi dropped the matress and turned sharply to the boy who was stairing at them both. "how did you know"

"Oh, Ariel found your pregnancy test in the bin in your room."

Abi and Jay looked at eachother. Jay picked up the blow up matress that she had dropped and smiled. "Abs, nothing will happen to the baby. It's good that Ariel knows"

Abi sighed and forced a smile. "You're right, now come on you downstaires" Abi said turning her head to Bryce. The three of them left Ariels room and went downstaires into the living room to wait on Ariel.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel lay in a bed in the B&B, laying beside a sleeping Chase. She couldn't believe what had happened. It hurt, she hurt. There was blood staining the sheets. She had lost the only thing that she was proud of. Her virginity. Not only that but she had lost it to a man she had hated for four years.

Ariel crept out of bed, scared incase she woke him up. She slipped on her clothes and left his room, hurrying down the staires and out the door. The cold air hitting her as she ran down the street to her house.

She ran into her home and stopped as she staired into the living room, noticing Bryce sat on the sofa with her parents sat on the chairs.

"Bryce" Ariel hissed. "What part of hiding don't you understand"

"It's alright we know everything" Abi said. Jay shook his head. "And we should be mad but your mother seems to have taken happy pills today"

"He can stay" Abi told her. Ariel smiled slightly. "As long as he does the washing up once in awhile"

"Thanks mum"

"And another thing, aparently you have found out our good news. You're going to have a baby brother or sister" Abi said as she stood up and robbed her still flat stomach. Ariel looked at her mum amused, her mother was definitely really happy today and she knew the cause of her mothers happyness. Her dad.

"I'm really happy for you" Ariel said as she hugged her mother and looked over at Bryce who was now lying on the couch with a blanket over him.

"Remember, your grandmother is coming here tomorrow and remember to tell your probation worker that you wont be in" Abi told her. Jay seemed to tense at the word Grandmother. He still didn't think of his biogical mother as his mother. Even though it had been over 18 years since he had found out all about this.

Abi stroked Jays arm Sympathetically.

"I'm going to bed mum, i'm tired" Ariel didn't even wait for her mother to answer before she ran up the staires and into her room. Leaving Bryce who was almost asleep on the couch.

She threw herself on her bed just wanting to fall asleep and forgot about her and Chase but knew that in the morning things were going to be much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel woke up the next morning with the sun shinning into her room. It was her birthday. Her eighteenth. She slipped out of bed and went downstaires. She walked into the Living room to find her parents and Bryce already up.

"Happy birthday" Abi squeeled excitedly as she hugged her daughter. Ariel forced a smile as all she could think about was what happened last night.

"I got you a present" Bryce said with a grin. Ariel looked surprised and staired at him. They had only known eachother a few days and he still got her a present.

"You didn't have to" Ariel told him but he just shrugged and tossed over the softly wrapped present. It was clothes, she could tell.

She unwrapped it, ignoring her parents curious gaze. She then pulled out a light pink Chiffon Dress with silver Sequin splattered over it. It was beautiful and Ariel looked flabbergasted. She couldn't believe he had baught her it. "Oh It's so beautiful"

Abi and Jay looked at eachother and then back at the boy who they barley knew.

"How do you know my size" Ariel questioned as she looked at the label to find that it was her size. Bryce shook his head in amusment. "Ariel, these hands have been over many different types of woman. I now know what a girls size is by looking at them" He boasted.

Ariel didn't buy it and found it funny when her dad clentched his fists. "You looked in my wardrobe didn't you" she guessed and he nodded. "But the first thing i said could of easily been true"

"It's lovely all the same" Ariel smiled and gave him a hug. Then the doorbell went and Ariel skipped towards the door, opening it, only to see Chase stood there.

"What do you want" Ariel hissed. Chase heald up the crystal necklace. "You left this at mine" he put it in her hand.

Ariel staired at it and looked back up at him. "Last night was a mistake"

Chases face dropped into a frown and Ariel saw in his eyes that he was disappointed.

"I can never forget what you did and last night was just a big mistake. I'm sorry" Ariel slammed the door in his face.

Ariel was about to go into the living room when the door slammed open, expecting to see Chase instead she saw lexi who had a big grin on her face. "Ariel" she squealed excitedly, giving her best friend a hug. "Happy Birthday" Lexi gave Ariel a present.

Ariel looked at her questioningly before opening the present. "LEXI" Ariel gasped in shock as she looked down at a black push up bra, matching panties, attaching thigh high stockings and fluffy handcuffs.

Lexi giggled at her best friends horrified face. "You're eighteen now Ariel, time to be Kinky" She grinned.

Abi walked into the hall and Ariel quickly put the present from Lexi up her shirt.

"Hello Lexi" Abi smiled.

"Hi, my mum and dad say that they will be round Later on" Lexi told her. Abi nodded and looked at Ariel. "How much money do you need tonight"

"£30 will do it and yes mum i will be back by midnight"

Abi nodded. "Good" and then headed back into the living room. Ariel sighed and turned back to Lexi giving her a look before running back up staires to put her present away.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Lola and Dexter arived late that day with there presents for Ariel but Ariel had gone out with her friends and for them to get to know Bryce who was fastly becoming a strong friend to her. Her parents however had told her to try and stay away from the cafe and some places where the probation worker would work. Ariel and Bryce didn't want to be spotted and forced into there jump suits on her big day.

Lola walked into the living room, stopping and stairing at the sight of Jays eye. "How did you get that mark above your eye"

Jay turned to look at Abi who looked at him Apologetically. He was so stubburn. He just folded his arms waiting for her to explain to them why he had a red mark on his face. "Why don't you tell them abs, you might explain it better"

Abi turned her nose up at him and huffed. "I threw a egg at his face"

Lola burst out laughing and Dexter covered his mouth, smirking into his hand.

"Why would you do that" Lola asked and then Abi remembered that she hadn't told them about the pregnancy. "I'm Pregnant"

Lola squealed and hugged Abi. "Oh my god that's amazing"

"I was baking Ariels birthday cake and well the baby just likes taking things out on him" Abi smirked.

Jay groaned and touched his eye with the ice pck that had been abandend on the table when Lola and Dexter had walked in.

"That looks sore man" Laughed Dexter. Jay glaired at him. "I don't even know what i did to upset you and your crazy hormones"

"You said that i didn't know how to cook" Abi said huffing as Lola gasped when she heard that, turning to face Jay. "You don't say things like that to a pregnant woman"

"I didn't say that" Jay told them. "All i said was that you don't put penut butter in a chocolate sponge cake" He said throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

"I might of been trying something new" Abi huffed. Lola smirked and pulled Abi up from the couch. "Come on, i'll help you make the cake" she turned to Jay. "Girls are more sensitive about the others feelings during pregnancy" She stuck her tongue out at him as her and Abi walked to the kitchen.

"Why are woman so crazy with there hormones" Huffed Jay as Dexter sat beside him.

"Woman are just crazy full stop"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel, Bryce, Lexi and Nathan were walking threw the square. Ariel and Bryce trying to avoid there probation officer. Ariel saw Chase stairing at her across the square. There eyes never leaving eachother.

"Ariel" Lexi nudged her and Ariel broke the contact turning towards Lexi.

"Please tell me you guys arn't picking up where you two left off" Lexi indicated between Ariel and Chase. "You can do so much better"

"As if" Ariel rolled her eyes as bryce looked At Ariel then at Chase feeling his throat tighten as he watched as Chase staired at Ariel from across the square with an intense look.

"Ariel"

Ariel turned around and saw her grandmother Kirsten run out of the train station and give her a hug.

"Oh Grandma, mum told me you were coming" Ariel said to Kirsten as her friends waited for them to be done with the reunion.

"Yes i have a present for you. Here" Kirsten gave her two tickets. Ariel looked confused, Were they vouchers. She looked down and gasped. "Two plane tickets to Paris"

Kirsten nodded as Ariel squeeled. "You can take a friend"

"Oh thank you" Ariel hugged her again and Kirsten laughed.

"I'm staying for the weak. So you're going to see a bit more of me. Now i better be off, your mum and dad will be wondering what's taken me so Long" Kirsten told her as Ariel grinned.

"I'll see you later" Ariel kissed her grandmothers cheek and watched as she walked away. Two plane tickets to paris. This was the best Birthday ever.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

That Night Lexi had dragged Ariel out into town to celebrate her birthday. Bryce being left at home with her parents which Ariel didn't think was a good idea but at least he wasn't walking about in the cold.

They got to this club and ordered there drinks.

"What's yours called" Ariel asked curiously as she looked at Lexis orange, mango drink.

"Sex on the beach" Lexi winked causing Ariel to laugh. These drinks had seriously funny names. Ariel drank her blue lagoon drink.

"Come on lets dance" Lexi grabbed Ariels hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Ariel felt the alcohol in her drink kick in as she began to dance, ignoring everyone in the room as she began dancing like there was no one in the room.

"Excuse me"

Ariel and lexi looked up to see a handsome older guy step infront of Ariel. "Can i have this dance"

Ariel looked at lexi who was squealing and indicating for her to go and dance with this mysterious stranger.

"Um okay" Ariel said awkwardly as they both began to dance to the beat of the song as Lexi went to get a drink from the bar.

"What do you call yourself" asked the man as Ariel twirled around fast.

"Ariel" she told him.

"I'm Jacob"


	9. Chapter 9

Jay Brown sat at a dark wooden table in the corner of the queen vic, stairing into his drink. A large pint of beer on the table. Jays mind was too occupied to do anything else.

All jay could think of was Abi. How they met, how they fell in love, how they got to where they are today. Her hazel eyes, blonde hair and know it all attitude. The first time he spoke to her. It was so long ago. They had been kids. She had been 12 and he had been 14. She had annoyed him that day, trying to comfort him. He thought she was a moron for caring or for trying to make him feel better about his dad. it was still a touchy subject. If only he had known then that he was to fall in love with her maybe he would of treated her differently.

She was 14 when he had realised that there was something about her that was beautiful. She had the biggest heart in walford, she saw the good in everyone and she was the only smart one in walford.

When they started dating. People told them it wouldn't last, people told them that they don't know what love is but they both proved people wrong. It was when they broke up the first time that he realised he loved her. He had missed her so much and they had only been 2 months into there relationship and they had only broken up for a half an hour. When he came back with flowers for heather and an apology, she took him back. She was the only girl he had ever loved.

He couldn't believe they had made it this far. After all these years, they were going to get married on christmas day and his dreams would become reality.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Abi Branning, if you don't come out of that bedroom soon, your baby will be on its way to School" Shouted Lola Hartman. It was the middle of the night, Jay was at the pub and Ariel was out clubbing with her daughter Lexi. Abi had been in her and Jays bedroom putting on her wedding dress that she had baught a few days ago, just so she could show Lola.

"I think i might have to take it back and get another one" Called Abi from inside her and Jays room. "When christmas day comes and i walk down the isle, i would of put on weight because of the baby" she complained.

Lola was about to say something until she stopped and staired wide eyed at the beautiful figure that had emerged from her room.

It was the most gorgeous wedding dress ever known to man kind. She looked like a princess and it braught tears to Lolas eyes. The sleevless ivory Ball gown was floor length with a cathedral Train, made of Tulle Fabric with a hollow back design and a Portrait Neckline. The corset of the dress had beading rhinestones crystal beads covering it. The train of the dress also had scattered crystal beads splattered over the train.

"Oh Abi" sobbed Lola. Abi smiled just as Bryce ran up the staires. He stopped and looked at the two woman.

"Looking good Mrs B" grinned Bryce as he headed into Ariels room.

"Who's he again" Lola asked confused.

"He's Ariels friend from community service, he's living here because his mum kicked him out" Abi told her feeling sympathy for the poor boy.

"You need to stop being a soft touch" lola told her before eyeing her wedding dress again just as the door downstaires opened and closed. "Honey, i'm home"

"It's Jay" Abi squealed running back into the bedroom and closing the door. Jay ran up the staires just as the bedroom door slammed shut.

"Abs"

Lola began to gaurd the door with her life. "You can't see the bride in her wedding dress till the big day" snapped Lola in a protective manner. Jay raised his eyebrow at her in amusment. "Lola, i honestly couldn't care if she turned up in a bin bag, i would still marry her"

"Even so, it's bad luck" Lola said. Jay gave in and walked down staires to wait on her. Abi soon came downstaires in some jeans and a pretty pink t-shirt.

"I'll see you tomorrow Abs. So we can go and get my dress" Lola told her as she stood by the door.

"Lauren and Ariel are coming as well" abi told her. Lauren was walking her down the isle, while Lola and Ariel were going to be her two bridemaids.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00" lola gave her a hug and walked out the door. Abi turned around and headed towards the kitchen where her soon to be husband was sat. Jay grinned as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Is the dress beautiful" He asked knowing full well that she would be beautiful in anything.

"Of course" Abi said leaning up and kissing him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"You know i think you're very sexy" winked Jacob as he took Ariels waist as they danced to a song in the club. Ariel rolled her eyes and batted his hands away and took a step back. "How old are you" she asked, still dancing away.

"What are you a lawer" he asked amused. Ariel smirked. "I could be, you don't know"

"I'm 30" he told her honestly. Ariel eyed him. He was still really good looking but he was 30. That was old in her opinion. She was too busy in her own thoughts, with the alcahol going to her head that she didn't even notice that he was leaning closer to her till his lips were on her. She quickly jumped backwords. "HEY"

"Are you trying to tell me you don't find this attractive" he pointed to his face. Ariel looked at him and then turned towards Lexi who was watching from the bar. She put up her thumbs excitedly. Ariel just shrugged and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with passion. he was a really good kisser and this did take her mind off of some things.

"You're beautiful" he whispered in her ear. he was so close to her face and expected him to smell of alcahol but no he smelled like he hadn't touched a drop. He was sober. Ariel blushed. She loved being told that she was beautiful. His eyes suddenly widend before he pulled apart. "How old are you" he asked with worry in his voice, it made her giggle.

"I just turned 18" she told him. He seemed to calm down more that he knew her age.

"So your daddy wont attack me with a baseball bat or anything" He asked causing Ariel to laugh. "You will have to ask him" Ariel walked off the dancefloor towards Lexi who was grinning from ear to ear.

Jacob followed her as Ariel sat down at the table. "So why are you fallowing me, please don't tell me you're a stalker"

He grinned. "No, you see. I had been sitting by the bar for an hour, not being able to take my eyes off of you. There's alot of beautiful woman in this bar but i couldn't take my eyes off of you"

Ariel blushed a deeper shade of red as he continued. "Now i don't usually see a girl like you. You're actually the first one i have ever seen look so beautiful"

Lexi was smiling into her hand. Ariel looked unsure but smiled politely.

"So can i buy you a drink" he asked. Ariel looked at him and nodded. "yes you can"


	10. Chapter 10

Abi Branning sat in her and Jays bed with a book in her lap. She was waiting for her daughter to arrive home, it was coming up to midnight and Abi was sure that if her little girl wasn't home at midnight like she promised then there would be a search party.

Abi was calmly looking at the clock every few seconds when she felt a hand run up her leg and up her night gown. She batted Jays wandering hand away, hearing a hiss escape his lips at abis swat.

"Abi" he whinned as he rubbed his hand better. Abi smirked and closed her book, placing it up on the bedside table.

"No sex until we are married" she declaired, earning a funny look from an astonished Jay brown.

"Abs. I hate to break this to you but you're not a virgin. How do you think we got Ariel and the baby that's growing inside you" he pointed out earning another bat of her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought of this today while i was trying on the dress. It's bad luck to show the groom your dress before the big day and it's bad luck to have sex before your big day. So no sex until Christmas night"

Jay blinked his eyes at her a few times as he sat in silence, stairing at her. "You do realise that, that's the christians beliefs and we have been engaged for four years, i think we already have bad luck"

Abi rolled her eyes. "Our wedding day is important to me Jay, have you seen walfords track records for wedding days. Something always happens and that's probably because most of them don't stick to the rules. I am not having sex with you till christmas night and that's finally" Abi huffed, laying down in her bed as she tried to listen out for the door downstaires to open.

"Okay, okay" Jay gave in. "But you're going to have to give me some magazines and let me have 15 minutes in the bathroom every morning and night"

It took awhile before ABi got what he meant. She snapped her head to look at him in disgust. "I am not buying those magazines and bringing them into this house, so you can have your wicked way with them"

"Fine, i'll easily just get a picture of you" he winked. Abi turned redder than his hair at that comment. "You can do that i suppose, but clean up after you." Abi said just as she heard the door opening downstaires and there was muffled talking. It sounded like a males voice. Then the door shut.

Abi ran from her bedroom and into the hall, to check her daughter had made it in one peice. She ran downstaires to find Ariel twirling about in the living room with an amused Bryce still awake on the couch looking at her.

"Ariel" Abi said as she grabbed hold of her wayward daughter and guided her to a chair. "Sit i'll go and make you a cup of coffee"

"Woooo" Ariel squealed as her mother wandered off into the kitchen. Ariel turned to Bryce who was smirking at her. "Well someones been a naughty girl"

"I sure have" Ariel said as she swayed back and forth. "I met someone, his name is Jacob. Shush, don't tell Chase. It's a secret" Ariel told him as she waved her hands in front of her face.

Bryces smirk dropped and his face formed into a thin line, his eyes widend as he felt anger in the pit of his stomach. _Who the hell is this jacob boy. _Bryce wondered. _He sounds like a gay wearwolf._

"Okay, one coffee coming up" Abi walked in with a coffee. Ariel began to drink it willingly as Abi helped her up. "Come on, i'll take you to bed. You will wake up your grandmother" Abi hissed as Ariel fell going up the staires.

Her grandmother had decidded to stay for the weak or so, she was sleeping in the guest bedroom. Abi finally after 5 minutes of trying to get her daughter up the staires, got her into bed. Abi tucked her up tightly as her daughter began to yawn.

"Night night." Ariel whispered before falling asleep. Abi smiled as she turned off the light and headed to her own bed.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

In the morning, Ariel woke up and grabbed her aching forehead. Remebering everything that happened the night before. She slipped out of bed and was craving a fry up. She heard her phone ring from beside her. grabbing her phone, she answered it.

"Hello" Ariels eyes widened when she heard who was on the other end. "Jacob" she looked around, her phone still on her ear. "A date?" she blushed, a date sounded good. Get her mind off of things. "Okay, i would love one" she smiled feeling a bit giddy. "Bye" she hung up the phone and made her way downstaires.

Her mum, Bryce and grandmother were sat at the kitchen table as her father was cooking a big fry up. Ariel walked into the kitchen and saw the fry up, grinning from ear to ear. "How did you know?" she took a seat beside Bryce who kept on giving her looks.

"Well if you're anything like me and i know you are. Then a fry up after a night of drinking is the best cure" Jay said as he served it up on a plate. Bryce pinched a bit of toast from her plate and munched it down. He was dressed in his community service gear. Abi was looking at him before she spilled her coffee as she remembered something. "Oh dear, you have community service today"

Ariel nodded as she ate her bacon.

"I guess it will just be me, lola and Lauren that are going dress shopping for the wedding today"

Ariel was slightly relieved, she hated dress shopping. "Just get me something that's not orange or Pink"

"I was thinking Blue" Abi pointed it. Ariel smiled, blue was a nice colour. "Well it is a winter wedding. See if it was a summer wedding, i would of put the bridesmaid in Red"

Ariel stood up after finishing her plate of food and gulping down some milk. "Blue's fine mum. I need to get ready" she ran up the staires as Abi turned towards Jay forgetting Bryce was there.

"Did you hear a man at the door last night, speaking to Ariel"

"No" Jay shrugged as he ate his breakfast.

"I heard her falling up the staires. She made a right noise" Kirsten muttered as she sipped her coffee.

Abi frowned and looked at Bryce. "Did you"

"Probably her new boyfriend" Bryce grumbled, remembering the conversation he had with a drunk Ariel last night.

Jay placed down his fork and knife and staired into space. Abi knew him better than anyone and knew that he was about to explode, she closed her eyes tightly and counted backwords from ten in her mind. When she finally opened them, Jay had bryce pinned up against the fridge.

"What the hell" Bryce said shocked as Jay continued his grip.

"Who's her boyfriend" he asked.

"I don't know" he lied. It was a secret, he wanted to keep her secrets. Drunk or not. Jays grip got tighter and Bryce groaned, shifting uncomfortably. "She just said that she met someone and to not tell Chase" he told him, purposly not telling the boys name in fear that Ariel wouldn't forgive him for spilling the beans.

Abi rested her hand on Jays shoulder and Jay sat down angrily. "She can't have a boyfriend, she makes bad decissions when it comes to men. Look at that idiot Chase" Jay grumbled causing Bryce to smirk. Chase was an idiot.

Ariel came downstaires, dressed in her convict gear and smiled. "Come on then" Bryce followed her out the door.

Ariel was skipping which confused bryce. "You're skipping to community service" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm Just happy" Ariel twirled around and bumped into Scarlett who was walking back from the cornor shop. "Hi Scarlett" Ariel grinned, now Bryce was even more confused.

"Um Hi" Scarlett looked at Bryce and then back at Ariel.

"How about we catch up later on. I'll bring Lexi" Ariel said with a smile plastered along her face.

"Are you still drunk" Bryce asked her. Ariel shook her head and smiled at Scarlett,. "So what do you say"

"Okay" Scarlett said before saying. "How about at 5, in the vic. Where there's loads of witnesses" Scarlett then walked off. Ariel turned to Bryce and sighed happily. "Well i'm glad that's sorted" She continued to wander off to meet the probation worker in the square.

"Ok what's up with you" Bryce asked as he grabbed hold of her arm. Ariel turned around with a grin. "I have a date"


	11. Chapter 11

Abi was walking around a bridel shop with Lauren and Lola. Looking at all the dresses. Bridsmaids dresses, that were blue.

"I'm just so happy that you're going for blue" Lauren said as she looked at the blue dresses. "If it was pink, i would of uninvited myself"

Abi laughed and then turned serious. "You wont be wearing the same dress as the bridsmaid Lauren. It will still be blue but different because you're just walking me down the isle" Abi then turned to Lola. "How does Lexi feel about wearing a blue dress"

"Lexi" Lola frowned.

"Well i do need three bridsmaids. I decidded that last night. I want Lexi to be one of my bridesmaids"

Lola squeeled. "She will love a blue dress" Lola began to look through racks of dresses. Abi however had her eyes on one of the bridsmaids dresses as Lauren was walking about the shop, turning her nose up at some of the dresses.

"Ohhh i love this one. Lola try it on" Abi took out a Royal Blue Chiffon Bling Bling Arabic Luxury Crystals Beaded Sequined dress. It was floor length with a sweetheart neckline. A zipper at the back with Crystal, beads and sequins all over the top of the front of the dress.

Lola checked it was her size and went away to the dressing room. Abi picked out Ariels size of the same dress that Lola had and then picked out Lexis size. Thinking that she was probably the same size as Ariel.

"Lauren this would look good on you" Abi pulled out a Knee Length Royal Blue Bling dress with a sweetheart neckline. Sequins lined underneith the breasts of the dress.

"Why are we even here, if we don't pick our own dresses" Lauren asked as she took the dress from Abi.

"To try on, obviously. I wouldn't want to buy a dress and have it be the wrong size" Abi rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Lola came out in her dress. It was a perfect fit and Abi wanted to squeal at how beautiful the dress was. "Oh you look perfect. Apart from the chav make up but we will soon sort that out on the big day" Abi said causing Lola to stare at her with wide eyes. "I'm not a chav"

"That's such a chav thing to say" Muttered Lauren as Abi looked at Lola apologetically. "Sorry, the baby has a mind of it's own" she rubbed her still flat stomach.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Bryce watched Ariel as she picked up litter with a litter picker. He was surprised that the probation worker hadn't took him away yet. After all he was not meant to work with Ariel for the whole six weaks they had left of community service. "So when's your date?"

"Tomorrow night. I got a call from him this mornng. I can't even remember giving him my number, i must have been so drunk by the end of the night" Ariel sounded so excited. It was her first date since Chase four years ago.

Bryce shook his head. "You're going out with a stranger"

"Yeah but incase you're forgetting i like strangers" she nudged him. "That's why i let a stranger live in my house" she winked at him causing Bryce to smile at her. "And i'm greatful"

"You should be" Ariel grinned.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Abi walked into her home with bags of dresses. She decidded to keep the bridsmaids dresses and Laurens dress at hers, seen as they all were going to get ready at hers on her big day. "Jay shouldn't you be at work"

"I'm just in for lunch" Jay commented. "So do i get to see what's in the bag"

"Nope. Bad luck" Abi told him. Jay looked at her amused as he ate his sandwhich. "It's bad luck to see the brides wedding dress before the big day. They didn't say anything about the bridesmaids dresses"

"I know. I make my own rules when it comes to my wedding day. I just don't want anything to go wrong" she put the bags on the couch in the living room.

"Nothing will go wrong" Jay wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "I'm sure of it"

"It's Albert square, i have seen and heard of the wedding days ending in disastrous" Abi turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I don't want to take that risk" She leaned up kissing him.

He kissed her, hard. Their mouths opened and their tongues pressed against one anothers and they kissed hotly for a few minutes before coming up for air. Abi noticed that her top had rided up over her waist, showing her slightly tanned waist. "Remember my rule" Abi said teasingly as she felt something touching her leg.

Jay groaned. He was so turned on right now. "Fine" He sat down on the couch and tried to think of unpleasent thoughts to make what was going on down in his pants go down. Abi laughed as he scrunched up his face and said. "Think of Phil Mitchel, Think of Phil Mitchel, think of-" he stopped and then stood up. "I'm fine now"

"You thought of Phil mitchel to get your erection down" Abi was in a fit of giggles at this.

"Well he's disgusting, i wouldn't like him in my bed" he cringed just as the doorbell went. Abi shook her head, kissing him on the cheek and went to go answer the door. She opened the door and looked confused at the tall dark man standing outside her door. "Abi"

"Yeah, sorry who are you" Abi looked him up and down as he smiled at her.

"I have changed, you certainly havn't. God it's been 21 years" he smiled. Abi still didn't have a clue who this was.

"Abs, who's at the door" Called Jay from the living room.

"Sorry who are you?"

"It's me, Jordan. Jordan Johnson"


	12. Chapter 12

Abi staired wide eyed at her sort of ex boyfriend. Her first boyfriend, if you could call it that. "What are you doing here" she asked not sure what to do. Though they had ended on good terms, she hadn't seen him in two decades.

"I baught a house across the square. I saw Lauren, she's aged terribly by the way and i asked her where i would find you and she pointed here" he explained. Abi smiled awkwardly, not sure what to say to this. She felt hands on her shouder and jays presence behind her. "Who's this, love"

"Jay Brown" Jordan gawked at him in surprise. Even though they had not spoken before, they had saw eachother around the square years ago though.

"And who are you" Jay asked as he raised his eyebrow at the man on his doorstep.

"It's me, Jordan Johnson"

Jay looked at him then looked at Abi. "Your old friend and the one Ben battered with a spanner"

Abi nodded and smirked. "That's the one"

"I'm her ex boyfriend" jordan pointed out only to have Jay smirk in his face.

"I would hardly call you that" Jay said before kissing Abis cheek. "I have to go back to work. I'll see you tonight"

"I'll cook you your favourite" Abi called after him as he walked out the door, shoving past Jordan. He turned to her. "Lasgna can't wait"

Abi smiled as she watched him walk down the street before turning back to Jordan. "Come in"

Jordan stepped into her home, following her into the living room. He looked around her house. It was nice, neat and everything had a place for everything. "So you and Jay"

"He's the father of my child and my fiance"

"You have a child, how old is she. 5, 6" he asked causing Abi to laugh. "She's 18 actually" She took a seat on the couch. He just looked at her with wide eyes. "Teenage mother"

"Yup" Abi sighed. "Do you have kids, are you married"

"No." he admitted "I have actually been waiting for the perfect girl. Turns out the perfect girl is you"

Abi could of sworn that her heart had stopped beating. She staired in shock. He waited for her yet he broke up with her. "You can't say that. I love Jay"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96 **

Jay walked into work to find Phil grumbiling at his desk. "You're late" Jay looked at the clock that was hanging on the garage walls. "Only five minutes"

Dexter looked up from the car he was fixing as Jay went to get back to work. "Besides Abis 'ex' turned up"

Dexter looked at him amused. "I thought you were her first boyfriend"

"I am. I wouldn't really call Jordan Johnson her ex boyfriend but he does"

Phil looked up at him suddenly. "Jordan"

"Who's jordan" dexter asked. Jay nodded at Phil and turned to Dexter. "He's the reason ben got sent down the first time. Ben smacked him with a spanner because he was bullying him. I was there when Ben was about to get into the car to go to coart. That was when Abi told me i had detention for skipping school" he shrugged.

Phil immediatly got up out of his seat and stormed from the garage. Jay watched him leave and turned back to Dexter.

"Shouldn't you be worried. Your fiances ex turns up out of the blue and you're okay with that"

Jay didn't seem at all phased by it. "Why should i be, she was fourteen when they started going out. It only lasted a few months i think"

Dexter abandond his job on the car and turned to him. "Abi told me that she was fourteen when you two started dating"

Jay dropped everything and headed towards the garage doors. "If Phil comes back tell him i'll be back soon" he ran from the garage. Stupid Dexter putting thoughts into his head. He ran down the street and ran to his front door to find Phil about to enter. Jay pushed past Phil and ran into his house and into the living room.

He stopped suddenly as his heart felt like it was in his throat. Abi had pushed Jordan from her. He had just seen then kissing, he walked in on them kissing.

**Authors Note: Im sorry it's short, i didn't really know what to put in the middle but i knew i wanted a cliffhanger. Enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

"Jay" Abi stood up from the couch quickly. "It is not what it looks like"

Phil stood beside a horrified Jay. Jay looked at Abi and then at Jordan. He didn't know what to think, before he knew it, he had pounced on jordan knocking him to the floor, punching him in his face over and over again. Jordan wriggled under him and tried punching back but Jay was far too strong for him.

Kirsten walked into the living room as ABi was desperatly trying to get Jay off of him. Phil was laughing and smirking at the whole situation.

"What on earth is going on" Kirsten asked as Abi finally managed to pull Jay off of a disgruntled looking Jordan. Abi pulled Jay back, turning him around to face the wall, so he could calm down.

Jordan got to his feet and Abi stood behind Jay glairing at Jordan who looked about ready to attack even though Jay wasn't ready.

"Abs" Jordan stept forward but stopped as Abi swung her hand across his cheek, his head snapping to the side and a bright red hand print formed on his cheek. "Get out of my house" Abi felt Jay turn around and staire at the hand print of Jordans cheek amused.

"Abs"

"What part of get out don't you understand" Abi snapped. Jordan took a step back and quickly exited the house. Phil also left, telling Jay to "get back to work soon"

Kirsten put down her shopping bags and frowned. "Now will someone tell me what's going on"

"Abi kissed Jordan, her ex" Snapped Jay anger showing. Abi frowned at him, equily angry that he thought so little of her. Kirsten was about to say something until Abi slapped him across the face. Jay looked stunned as her nails had scratched his cheek, causing pools of blood to pore out of the scratch in his cheek.

"ABI" Kirsten gasped looking at her son who looked like he was about to pass out from the force that had hit him.

"GET OUT" Abi yelled angrily. Jay looked stunned. "Abs"

"You really think so little of me" Abi snarled as tears began to pore out of her eyes.

"Well what am i supposed to think, you're in our house kissing another man. What would of happened if i hadn't of come home when i did"

Abi shook her head, her whole body shaking violently. "NOTHING. He had just kissed me when you had walked in and i pulled away. How dare you call me a cheat, have you not learnt anything."

Jay looked down "I'm sorry"

Abi shook her head annoyed. "Get out of my sight Jay and go back to work, i don't want to see you for awhile" Abi said as she ran up the staires. Jay frowned, when did this become his fault. He angrily kicked the coffee table and slumped onto the sofa.

"You really shouldn't of spoken to her like that" said Kirsten in a disapproven manner. "She will come round"

"I know" Jay said as he stood up. "We have had bigger bust ups than that" he pulled out his wallet and checked if there was any money left in it. "And when we have a bust up, i end up skint because i have to make it up with a bunch of flowers and chocolate"

Kirsten laughed and Jay cracked a smile as Abi came storming downstaires. She looked at Jay annoyed and quickly grabbed his arm pulling a confused Jay into the kitchen and she forced him down on the chair. She went over to the cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. She then ran the hot water tap over a cloth and began to dab Jays wound that she had caused with her nails.

Jay hissed but couldn't help but smile that even though she was angry with him, she still cared enough to sort out his cut. "Stay still" Abi said firmly as she cleaned the blood from his cheek and pulled out a small plaster.

"I am not wearing a plaster on my face, i will look ridiculously"

"Stop being such a baby" Abi snapped as she slipped the plaster on his face gently and kissed it causing Jay to smile.

"I'm still annoyed with you"

"I know" Jay said as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "How much money have i got to spend this time" he asked jokingly.

"Buy me a box of chocolates and some lilies"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I should know better than to mess with a pregnant woman and her hormones"

Abi giggled and then frowned. "Go, say sorry to Jordan"

Jay gawked at her. He couldn't believe she had said that. "What, why"

"You beat him up Jay. Tell him you're sorry" she huffed. He knew that she saw the best in everyone and tried her best to please everyone. "Abi" Jay groaned.

"Do it or you're sleeping on the couch" she warned.

"Not the couch. You wouldn't be that cruel" he gasped. Abi placed her hands on her hips and eyed him carefully. He knew she would so he made a dash for the door. Abi smiled and clapped her hands happily.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay walked out of his home that he shared with Abi and saw Jordan the second he left the house, sitting on a bench in the middle of the square. He relunctantly walked over to the dark skinned man and stood infront of him. Jordan looked up, his face all battered and bruised.

"Right, i hate you and you hate me. Abi forced me to go and apologize" Jay grumbled. Jordan smirked and stood up annoying Jay who wanted to see him quiver in fear.

"Enjoy Abi while it lasts. She will be mine soon enough" Jordan told him. Jay narrowed his eyes as Jordan wandered off with a smug smile.

"Oh how much i hate him" Jay said angrily as he stormed off back to the arches.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel and Bryce walked back to hers, Ariel needed to get ready to meet Scarlett in the vic. Lexi was meeting her there. Bryce walked into the living room, pulling up his ruck sack that had his clothes in and proceeded to get changed. He put on his Jeans and was still Shirtless when Ariel walked in.

Ariels eyes widened and turned away. "Bryce, put a top on" Ariel couldn't help but steal a quick look at his body. His body wasn't tanned, he didn't have a six pack and he wasn't too skinny. His body was natural, he was thin and white but his body still looked like heaven. His Saber tooth Drop chain around his neck.

Bryce caught Ariel peeking from between her fingers and smirked. "Like what you see" He pulled his black top over his head and looked at her amused. Ariel bit her bottom lip and tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Ariel you have seen me naked before. Remember the shower incident" He reminded her finding it cute at how she reacts to this.

"I told you to never speak of it" Ariel said blushing deeply. "I'm going to meet Scarlett" She walked to the door, opening it to find her dad walking up the path.

"You look rough" Ariel pointed out stairing at Jay who was muttering abuse under his breath.

"Why have you got a plaster on your cheek" Ariel asked as Jay stormed past her.

"Your mother has sharp nails"

Ariel really did not want to hear anymore of her parents domestic and left the house.

Bryce watched her leave from the window and turned around stairing at Jay who entered the living room looking around for Abi.

"Mr B, Can i ask you something"

Jay raised his eyebrow, not sure he was going to like having a conversation with a boy who was living in there house for free. "Okay" he had a feeling he needed to sit down for this, so he took a seat.

"Ok,. heres the question. Who would you like your daughter to date, Me, the super hot guy who lives in your house, who you can watch with your daughter all the time, Chase the cheater or this mysterious guy shes seeing" he asked looked at Jay who looked as if he didn't want to be a part of the conversation.

"The mysterious guy" Jay told him, smirking at how Bryce looked shocked and annoyed.

"What if this mysterious guy is some Gay, Rapist, Wearwolf" Bryce said. _God knows his name sounds like one _thought Bryce.

"I trust my daughters judgement" Jay stood up from the sofa and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Really, you wern't this morning when you pined me up against the fridge"

Jay ignored that comment and frowned when he realised that Abi hadn't put the tea on. He headed into the hall only to find Abi walking into the house with Jordan.

"Abs" Jay glaired at Jordan and then looked back at Abi who was smiling. "He apologized to me and i forgive him. He wont do it again"

Jay knew Jordan way to well and was still reeling from this afternoon when Jordan told him he was going to get Abi.

Bryce walked out of the living room and staired at the three.

"You never said you had a son" Said Jordan raising his eyebrow at Bryce. Jay felt himself choke on his own saliva at what Jordan had just said. Abi cleared her throat and shook her head. "He's not our son"

"No, i'm the guy thats living here rent free. I'm also the guy that plans on putting there daughter through a life of crime" he said jokingly, ignoring Jays glaires.

"Anyway, i can see you're busy" Bryce said as he senced the tension. "I'm going to use Ariels laptop" he ran up the staires to get away from the awkwardness downstaires.

"NO PORN" He heard jay yell causing Bryce to laugh as he closed Ariels door. Jay turned back to Abi and Jordan who looked very smug. He was about to say something till Dexter ran in and through a peice of paper at Jay. The three looked confused as Jay picked up the paper and looked at it.

A letter from Lola.


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Dexter._

_I didn't mind not getting gifts, i never minded when you forgot my birthday. The only thing that was really improtant to me was my daughter. I love her so very much and was greatful for when you came into my life and gave my daughter someone to call Daddy. I didn't mind staying at home all alone because i was used to you not being there. You take me for granted and i accepted it. I have noticed that for years, you have not kissed or held me. I needed love so badly and you just didn't give me that. I never meant to hurt you but you hurt me. I found comfort in an old friend that lives in walford. We have been together for four years now. My Daughter is old enough and she doesn't need me very much. So i've gone with someone i love, He gives me the love i need so badly. I have needed you for so long but i just can't keep holding on._

As jay read this out, there ears could not believe it as Lolas words were there in black and white, a letter meant for Dexter who was pacing frantically. Abi turned to Jordan. "Can you go please, this is private"

Jordan accepted her wishes and left Jay and Abis home. Abi turned around violently and angry. "How dare she, i need another bridesmaid for my wedding" Abi ranted. Jay looked at Dexter sadly and gave him back the note. "Abi" Dexter pulled out another letter, a letter meant this time for Abi.

Abi frowned and took the letter from Dexters hands. She opened and looked down at the words that were written down for her.

_Dear Scabs_

_You are my best friend. When i came to walford, i never imagined that little scabi would become my best friend. For years i have been thinking and planning on leaving Dexter but i wanted to wait till my daughter was all grown up and now that shes 20 i think that she will do fine without me for awhile._

_I think i owe you an explination. Four years ago i was crying on the street, i wanted to escape. Dexter had canceled our dinner date for the fith time that weak. As i cried i knew that i wanted to leave him but i didn't have the strenth, then someone came up to me. Someone we both know very well. Peter Beale. He comforted me and needless to say, i fell for him. His eyes were only on me, i knew that he loved me._

_We spoke about me leaving Dexter and decidded it was time. We havn't gone away for good, i'm coming back for your wedding but please don't tell Dexter, I want him to calm down before he sees me again. I'm still going to be your bridesmaid. I need you to do this thing for me though Abs. Don't tell Dexter about Peter and please reasure Lexi that i didn't leave because of her, that her mother will always love her and be back._

_Love you Scabs_

Abi finished reading it in her head and looked up at the two men stairing at her. "It just says that she will miss me, she doesn't know if she will be at my wedding and she loves me" She lied. Jay raised his eyebrow, knowing full well that she was lying. When Abi lies, she scratches the back of her neck with her left hand, looks down, back up and takes a strand of her hair and puts it behind her ear.

Jay found that funny at how Dexter believed she was telling the truth. Dexter looked down, feeling like he was going to break. "What do i tell Lexi"

Abi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell her that her mother loved her very much and that for years her mother always put her first and now it's time for lola to put herself first" Abi reasoned. dexter just sighed and left the house making Abi feel guilty for lying.

"Okay, tell me the truth now" Jay said tapping his foot impatiently.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel walked into the vic to find Lexi at the bar. Lexi turned around and looked at Ariel with a frown. "Are you really going to do this"

"Look i just don't fancy feuding anymore"

"So you're going to be mates with Chase then" Lexi asked. Ariel frowned and shook her head before heading over to the brunette sat at a table.

Lexi sighed thinking that Ariel was still drunk.

Ariel sat awkwardly at the table with Scarlett who was eyeing her suspiciously. "So what's with the change of heart"

"I was bitter" Ariel admitted. "I still hate you"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and felt a bit disappointed.

"But i suppose we could still be civil, hang out sometimes like old times but i still don't want anything to do with Chase"

Scarlett was surprised at how mature Ariel was now. Scarlett sighed it wasn't what she wanted but she would take it after all being Civil is better than being enemys. "Have you met someone" She knew it had to be something that would change her mind about her.

"We are not quite ready to talk about guys yet" Ariel said as she stood up. Lexi was watching from the bar thankful that she didn't have to clean up someones teeth. Ariel walked out of the pub, Lexi following. "Well i'm glad that no one got there head kicked in" Lexi said chearfully as Abi came rushing over to them.

"Lexi"

Lexi looked at Abi confused as Abi stopped to stand in front of her daughter and her daughters friend. "Your mums gone away for awhile"

Lexi tilted her head to the side, not sure what she meant. "What do you mean she's gone away"

"I'm Sorry, your mum loves you and it's not your fault but you're all grown up and your mum wanted to make sure you were grown up before she left. She met someone else who treats her better than dexter" Abi told her. That is what Lola wanted and she knew deep down that Dexter would end up spinning some lies to Lexi about her mum.

Lexis smile turned into a thin line, her heart aching. She shook her head. "No, my mum loves dad"

"Not anymore. She left him a note. Your dads at home, he's a bit upset" ABi sighed. "I'm sorry"

Ariel placed a comforting hand on Lexis shoulder. Lexi shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks. "No, no" it was like she didn't want to believe it. "Parents split up when you're a child not when you're an adult" Lexi said as she ran home.

"Lexi"


	15. Chapter 15

Ariel woke up the next morning, half excited for her date with Jacob, half worried for Lexi. Ariel slipped into her orange jumpsuit and went downstaires to find Bryce eating toast at the table. He looked like he was day dreaming.

Ariel waved her hand in front of his face. It took awhile before he acknowledged her hand and looked up.

"Where's mum and Dad"

"Your mum went to work early, your dad went round to dexters" Bryce said as he stood up from the kitchen table. He washed his plate and then lit up a ciggerette. Ariel gaped at him. He was smoking in her kitchen, her mum will go mental, her room already smelt like a smoking den.

"You can't smoke here" Ariel said as she grabbed some air freshener and began to squirt it in the air.

Bryce looked at her amused and indicated to his orange jumpsuit. "Since when do i follow the rules"

Ariel smiled at his cockyness. Bryce heald his ciggerette in two fingers as he stept towards her, he pulled a strand of her hair and put it behind her hair. Ariel blushed and looked him in the eye. "Can i ask you a question"

"Anything"

"Why are you on community service"

"I told you" he said with a grin. "stealing a chocolate bar and a can of coke"

"Come on that can't be true" scoffed Ariel.

"Okay after i drank and ate the stuff without paying for it, i got caught. They took me to a room where they threatened to call the police if i didn't pay up. I didn't and instead poked fun of him, stapled his tie to his desk and swore at him. The police got involved and i was arrested for knicking out of the shop and disrespectful behaviour. It also might of had something to do with the fact that when the police came. I grabbed the police officers hat and made fun of him"

Ariel began to laugh and shake her head. Trust him to do that.

"So, excited for your date" Bryce said looking disappointed but Ariel didn't notice. "Yeah, i can't wait"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay was at the arches alone. Dexter had refused to come in and Phil had gone round there half an hour ago to sort him out. Jay was busy working on a car when he felt a presence behind him.

Jay turned around and noticed Jordan holding something in his hand. Jay rolled his eyes, he wasn't intimdated by him at all.

"Pretty daughter you have" Joran turned the picture over so Jay could see it. It was a picture that had once been in a frame in there house. Jay went to snatch it back but Jordan pulled his hand back and smirked at Jays pathetic attempt to try and get the picture back.

"Okay, what do you want" Jay asked really annoyed. Jordan smirked and stepped forward.

"I want Abi"

"Well, i wants, don't get" Jay said folding his arms in amusment. Jordan tutted and then laughed coldly. "Really because if i don't get Abi then you wont see your precious daughter ever again"

Jays eyes darkened at his words. Jay was holding a spanner in hs hand and quickly slammed it against the desk in hope to frighten him away. It didn't.

"You have 3 days to decide. Which one do you want more Abi or your daughter" Jordan said as he made his way from the arches. Jay looked about ready to kill, how dare he. Jay stormed out of the arches and went around the square looking for Ariel. He found her litter picking.

"Ariel" Jay cupped his daughters cheeks and looked at her worriedly, worried incase he found some marks on her.

"Dad, what are you doing" Ariel asked as Jay looked at her. Bryce was stood there amused, flicking his ciggerette bud to the ground and then picked it up with the litter picker. Jay didn't really see the point in it but ignored it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright" Jay said. he had never been this terrified before in his life.

"As you can see i'm fine"

"I love you Princess" Jay told her causing Ariel to laugh at her father."What's wrong with you"

"Nothing" He kissed her forehead and then headed down the street.

"That was weird" Ariel admitted.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay sat on the bench in the square. Thinking, how could he possibly choose. He couldn't. Jay suddenly heard arguing and immediatly looked up.

"DAD, You can't go"

Jay stood up and saw Lexi running out of the house. Dexter had his bags and was putting them into a car.

"Lex, you are 20. You will be fine on your own"

"NO, Stay please" lexi sobbed. Jay ran over to them. "What's going on"

"Dad's leaving to live with grandma Ava" scowled Lexi. She never did like that woman.

"You can't just leave" Jay told him. "Who's going to be my best man"

Dexter got into his car and rolled down the window. "You will find a new one."

"You can't leave Lexi, how is she going to pay for the house" Jay said shocked. Lexi did have a job at the cornor shop and was currently at college studying Music but she was still poor on her own.

Dexter looked at him and then at Lexi before stepping on the pedel and driving off. Lexi whipped her tear stained face and ran into the house.

Jay stood there in complete shock. How did there whole life turn into a mess.

Lexi sat in a cornor of her room, fiddiling with her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and called Nathan.

Nathan picked up after the first ring. _"Lex"_

"I'm sorry, i know you're at work" Lexi sobbed on the phone. Nathan was working at a news organization part time and was also at college the rest of the weak studying photography.

_"No baby it's fine, what's wrong" _he was really worried now. He had received a phone call last night from lexi and she had told him all about her mothers disappearing act. He hoped her dad hadn't done anything stupid.

"I don't want to ask you to come to mine, because it's not fair. You're at work, so i'll see you when you get home" Lexi said but that's not what Nathan wanted.

_"Hold on Babe, i'll be there in half an hour" _He said causing Lexi to smile through her tears_. "Love you"_

"Love you too" Lexi hung up and waited for him to come to hers.


	16. Chapter 16

Lexi lay in her room when her door opened and she hoped it was her mum coming back for her but then she came face to face with her loving boyfriend. "You didn't have to"

He ignored her and came to sit beside her, holding her in his arms as she finally let out all the tears she had been holding in. He rocked her back and forth. "Shh" he whispered, running his fingers through her blonde locks. He kissed her forehead as she calmed down. Her chest rising and falling as she pulled back from him. His top stained with tears.

"What's wrong" He asked cupping her snowy white cheeks. Lexi sighed and looked at him. She looked broken.

"My dad left. He left, how am i going to pay to live in this house"

Nathan looked at her stunned. How could her dad be that cruel. He looked around her room as Lexi rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me"

Nathan snapped his head back at hers. "Lex, i would never, ever leave you" He pulled her face up to his so she could look at him. Nathan then smiled and looked at the ground and back up at hers. "So do you want to come and help me pack"

Lexi gaped at him. "You just said you would never leave me"

"I'm not. I'm moving in" he grinned. Lexi smiled and through herself onto him. He fell backwords off the bed and landed on the ground with her ontop of him, giving him kisses.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel walked down the staires in a black, lace, strapless, knee high dress. She walked into the living room and slipped on her black heels and black headband. She turned around and saw Bryce walk in. "How do i look"

Bryce looked her up and down in surprise. He didn't know what to say and instead gave her a cocky grin. "Better hope he's not like me, you don't really want to know what i would do to a girl dressed like that on a first date" he winked

Ariel rolled her eyes. "You pig" She put on her earings and checked herself over in the mirror.

"So where are you meeting him"

"He's picking me" Ariel grinned as she turned to look at him. "And before you ask, no i don't know where we are going"

"It's probably a candle light dinner" Bryce said in disgust, rolling his eyes as he slumped down on the sofa.

"And what's wrong with a dinner" Ariel asked, putting her hands on her hips. He was trying to point out everything wrong about this man he hadn't even met.

"It's to cliche" Bryce pointed out. "A candle light dinner is so over used. Now i make a point in a date where we have fun and spice things up a bit"

Before Ariel could say anymore there was a knock on the door. Ariel ran over and opened it. "Hey jacob"

"You ready" he asked looking her up and down. "You look amazing"

Ariel blushed as Bryce made faces in the other room

"Thank you" Ariel grabbed her bag and went outside. He heald her hand as he took her over to his car. Ariel got into the front seat and he got into the driving seat.

"So where are we going" Ariel asked as Bryce started the engine.

"I thought a nice restaurant. You know, get to know eachother better" he pulled out of where his car was parked and drove out of the square.

Ariel faked a smile as she thought about what Bryce had said to her.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Abi" Jay ran into the house as ABi came wandering down the staires. "Dexter left. I tried to get a hold of you this morning but you didn't pick up"

"I was working, what do you mean he's left" She placed down the basket of washing she had been holding to look at him.

"He just got in a car and left. He left Lexi, How the hell is she going to pay for that house"

Abi shook her head. _How could dexter do that _she thought. She sighed and kissed Jays lips. "I'm just glad that you never told him about Lola coming back"

"I wanted to" he said throwing his hands in the air "But then i remembered that i promised you i wouldn't" he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Lexi should be fine until christmas eve when her mum gets back." ABi told him though she didn't sound convinced. "Still we better check on her" Abi grabbed her coat, zipping it up and dragging Jay to Lexis. She knocked on the door.

Lexi answered it and they were surprised to see a smile.

"lex, are you okay" ABi asked. Lexi just nodded. "Nathan moved in. He's helping me"

Abi and Jay looked at eachother and then back at her. "Okay but remember we are just down the road if you need us"

"I know" Lexi said before closing the door on them. Abi and Jay then proceeded to walk home. Abi looked down running her hands over her tiny baby bump forming. "Jay what do you hope it is"

Jay looked at her as they walked into there home. "I don't care as long as it's healthy"

"I want a boy" Abi said as she took of her coat and walked into the living room.

"Boys would be much easier" he muttered to himself.

_**Authors Note: Tonights the night. Half an hour until Abi finds out about Jays cheating.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Ariel and Jacob arrived at the restaurant at six o'clock. The waiter came over and showed them there seats. Ariel looked around nervously, it was so posh. She felt like she shouldn't be here.

As they took there seats. Ariel saw a candle in the middle of the table, sitting inside a decorative glass bowl.

A champaign bottle was popped open and a waiter placed two glasses on a table and filled them up.

"So, your real age. Isn't that illegal or something" Ariel asked with a smirk. Jacob looked at her amused, pursing his lips. "You'rr eighteen arn't you" Ariel nodded and his grin got bigger. "Then there you go, not illegal"

They talked about alot of topics over dinner. Ariel slowly got into the ease of things and actually had a great time.

Once he drove her home it was Nine o'clock. They got out of the car as he walked her to her door.

Ariel looked over Jacobs shoulder and saw Chase stairing at her with wide eyes, across the square. Ariel kissed Jacobs cheek and saw Chase begin to back away and walk off back to the B&B.

The door opened and Jay stepped out. Jay stopped and staired at Jacob confused.

"Jay" Jacob said as he too look confused as he staired at Jay.

"What are you doing here" Jay asked. Ariel looked between the two, not sure what was going on.

"What are you doing here" jacob asked as he pointed at his old friend.

"Wait. Do you guys know eachother" Ariel asked.

"What is going on" Jay asked, waiting for some answers.

"What are you doing here" Jacob asked again.

"How do you know my dad" Ariel asked Jacob whos eyes widend in disbelieve. His girlfriend was the daughter of his old friend.

"Okay" Jay leaned on one foot as he tried to process what was going on. "I'm having trouble trying to understand what is going on right now"

"Er Dad, this is Jacob. My boyfriend" Ariel said. Jacob placed his head in his hands and groaned. This was the most bizarre situation ever.

"No it's not. No, no, no" Jay stated. His voice getting louder with each 'no' that came from his mouth.

"I can't breathe" Jacob said once ABi appeared by the door. "What's going on" she asked. "Hi Jacob" she said remembering that they met at a restaurant.

"Jay. What are you doing with a daughter that's grown up" Jacob asked as Bryce immediately appeared at the door beside Abi. He looked between all the drama and then caught sight at Ariel who looked clearly embaressed.

"I was 18, thought i was ruining Abis life that's why i left her when she was pregnant and met you"

"That is something you should of told me" Jacob winced.

"I didn't think you would end up meeting her or go out with her" Jay snapped. Abi gasped and looked about ready to faint.

"I've got you Mrs B" Bryce said as Abi leaned on him for support incase she collapsed.

"So you guys like really know eachother then" Ariel said as she looked at them worried.

"So let me get this straight" Jay was angry, he looked like he was about to blow his head off. "You guys are a couple, you guys are a thing"

"Yes" Jacob and Ariel said together as Jay continued to shake his head in disgust.

"No way break up right now" Jay stampt his foot for dramatic effect. Though they had only known eachother a few days and had just went on there first date. They were still an item.

"Daddy?"

"please don't call him that" Jacob groaned. This was so uncomfortable for him. "Jay that's not going to happen"

"Right" Abi said as she pulled herself together, knowing by the look on Jays face that he was about to do something he would regret. "Young lady inside, we will talk about this later"

Ariel looked at Jacob who nodded at her. She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth, earning a disgusted sound for Jay. Ariel pulled away and walked inside. There first kiss and it didn't happen somewhere special. Ariel stormed into the living room and waited for her parents to come back in.

Bryce sat on the sofa looking amused, he so desperately wanted to make a snarky comment but knew it wouldn't help her at this time. "So, your dates old" he couldn't help it, the words just came out.

Ariel glaired at him, sticking her nose in the air as she chewed on her bottom lip. "i'm not telling you his age"

"So it's pretty old then" he smirked. Ariel clentched her fist, resisting the urge to hit him.

Jay and ABi walked in. Abi looked horrified while Jay looked furious. "You are to never see him ever again"

Ariel stood on her feet, anger crossing her face. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm eighteen"

"Then start acting like it" Jay snapped. Abis eyes widend at Jays temper, she had never seen him this angry before. "He is 30. He is a player, i have seen him in action many times before"

Ariel opened her mouth and then closed it. She sighed. "I'm not going to stop seeing him"

"Then you're not going out" Jay stamped his foot for effect.

"Jay" Abi hissed at him.

"You can't do that it's not allowed." Ariel gasped. Jays lips curved into a smirk as he said. "Your grandma Tanya did it to your aunt Lauren many years ago"

"Mum" Ariel looked at Abi for help but Abi shook her head. She aggreed with Jay.

"What about community service" Ariel pointed out. Thinking she had got one up on them. Jay however was two steps ahead. "Bryce will look after you." he turned to look at Bryce. "And if you so much as lose her then you wont have a place to live"

Bryce gaped at the serious threat that jay had made. Ariels eyes watered as she looked at her parents.

"You wern't there for me in fourteen years and now you think you can do the whole parenting thing" Ariel ran from the living room and up to her bedroom. Knowing that what she said was a low blow, at least he had been there for her for the past four years but Ariel just wanted to hurt him.


	18. Chapter 18

Late that night, Jay and Abi were sat in the living room. Abi had made Jay a coffee as Ariels words ran around in his head. She placed the coffee on the coffee table and sighed. "She didn't mean it"

"But she's right. How can i be a parent to her when i wasn't there to watch her grow up"

"You have been there for her for the past four years. Remember that" Abi hugged into his arm as Bryce walked in with a plate of macaroni.

"Do you ever stop eating" questioned Abi as Jay shook his head at the teenage boy.

"I'm a growing boy" Bryce took a seat on a chair. "And watching you guys fight is hungry work" he shoveled in the macaroni. It surprised Abi that he didn't put on any weight but then again according to researchers, smoking prevented you from putting on weight.

"So Mr B, who would you prefer Ariel to go out with now" Bryce said jokingly. Jay glaired at him. Bryce noticed the glaire and quickly left the room, to prevent him from being beaten. Jay turned to Abi and sighed. "Abs, if you had to choose between Ariel or me who would you pick"

Abis eyes widend and she jumped up onto her feet. "You can't possibly want me to choose" she placed her hands on her hips. Jay shook his head. "No, i would never do that but if you were being threatened by some girl and they wanted me and if you didn't give her me then they would hurt Ariel, what would you do"

Abi took a seat as she thought about an answer. "Well go to the police or if that doesn't work threaten them back"

Jay staired at her with a frown. "How about just killing them"

"Well that could work to but you will get into alot of trouble" Abi sighed as Jay sipped his coffee, making a funny face as it was now steam cold.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Bryce walked past Ariels room and heard her crying. He stopped, his throat clentching as he knocked on her bedroom door.

"Go away" he heard her hiss at him.

"Ariel it's me"

"I repeat Go away" he heard her say again but this time she had thrown something at the door causing him to jump back before decidding to enter. "Ariel"

He saw Ariel lying on her bed, her back facing him as her shoulders moved up and down, showing that she was crying.

Bryce took a seat on her bed and then sighed. "Smoking helps, it makes you feel less stressed"

Ariel looked up, her face was streaked with tears and mascara. He pulled out a cigarette and lit her one. This time when she took a draw, she didn't cough. Bryce stood up and opened the window before going to stand by the door.

"What are you doing" Ariel asked as she noticed him standing by the door.

"Looking out for your parents incase they walk in" he told her like it was obvious. Ariel smiled as she went and stood by the window, not wanting to get ash on her bed.

"Look i'll help you. You can go and see him when ever you want" Bryce sighed. Ariel looked at him surprised. "Why would you do that"

"Look i'm not good with this girl shit and feelings and stuff" he was about to tell her how he felt until he heard someone running up the staires. Ariel through her fag out the window and quickly dived onto her bed. Bryce quickly slid under her bed, remembering the rule her father had given him. He was not allowed in Ariels room at all.

"Ariel" it was her mum. Abi walked in and quickly sniffed the air and looked at her daughter. "Why does it smell of smoke"

Bryce groaned from underneath the bed and quickly slid out from under her bed, knowing that Abi wouldn't say anything about his trip to Ariels room. "That would be me"

ABi looked at Bryce and then at Ariel.

"I thought you were Mr B and i only came to see if Ariel was alright, she was crying"

"Thanks Bryce, you can go" Abi told him. Bryce nodded and walked towards the door, pausing to take one last look at Ariel before leaving the room.

"Ariel. You shouldn't of said that to your dad" sighed Abi as she took a seat at the end of Ariels bed. Ariel sighed and shook her head. "He shouldn't be treating me like a little girl"

Abi looked at her as she got comfy on Ariels bed. "Have you ever thought that he treats you like his little girl because he never knew you as a little girl. You're his baby Ariel and for four years he has been trying to win your heart"

"Mum" Ariel sighed.

"No listen. You're going out with your dads friend who is 30. Of course he was going to be mad"

"I didn't know they were friends" Ariel butted in. Abi put up her hand to silence her. "You may not have known but what were you thinking, you must of known his age"

"I know but he doesn't look 30" she defended.

"But he is and your dad's only looking out for you. We watched you suffer for a year after Chase left. You were bullimic again, we all had to watch you eat and keep an eye on you when ever you went to the bathroom" Abi sighed. "We don't want it to happen again"

Ariel smiled and hugged her mum. "That will never happen, i promise"

"Then i'll talk to your father. In the morning, let him sleep on it"


	19. Chapter 19

"NO"

"Come on jay"

Abi and Jay were arguing that morning as they got ready for work. Arguing about Ariel and Jacob.

"No, it's wrong"

Abi frowned. She always got what she wanted. She stamped her foot on the kitchen tiles and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight and Bryce can sleep in Ariels room"

Jay gaped at her in surprise. "Abs"

"Do you want our daughter to run away from home" she asked casually. Jay shook his head and sighed. "No"

"Remember when we were teenagers. We snuck about behind my dads back just to be together"

"But he's not a teenager" Jay said as he folded his arms.

"It doesn't matter" Abi sighed. "So there is an age difference. We live in walford there is alot of people that have a big age gap that get together. Jay just think about it this way, would you rather keep an eye on her or have her sneak around. Your choice" She grabbed her handbag and her keys. "I'll see you at five" she kissed his cheek and left the house.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"So what were you saying last night before mum came in" Asked Ariel as she began shoveling up some snow as part of there community service. There had been a large snow fall last night that had layed on the ground. They had to sweep the snow from the pavements incase people slipped.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bryce lied.

"You know about your feelings and such"

"Oh that" he sighed awkwardly. "It's nothing, just forget it"

Ariel looked unsure but nodded decidding to drop it. The probation worker walked over to them with his clip board. Ariel urgently needed to speak to him. "Excise me" she said politely. He just raised his eyebrow at her not really wanting to speak to a criminal.

"I am going to need christmas day off" Yes that's right, this probation worker expected them to work on christmas day because he had no family to spend it with.

The probation worker glowered at her and Bryce looked at them with interest. "And why pray tell"

"It's my parents wedding" She said. "And i'm a bridsmaid"

He sighed and frowned. "Fine" he then looked at Bryce "But you are not skiving because your mate wont be here"

"Actually sir" Ariel began. "He's a guest at the wedding"

Bryce nodded and smirked at the probation workers face. The probation worker glaired at him and had his fists clentched. "I'll think about it" he wandered off to the cafe and Bryce sighed looking at Ariel with a smile. "Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Ariel said with a smile. Bryce looked over at Kyle, who also did community service with them. Kyle passed them and Bryce intimidatingly put out his hand at the young teenagers. Kyle looked at Bryces hand confused.

"I havn't had my breakfast this morning and i want a bacon roll"

"You want me to buy you a bacon roll" The boy Kyle gaped at him. Ariel looked up and laughed to herself at how intimidating Bryce could be. "I have never payed from the cafe before and i don't intend to start now" Bryce told him. Kyle sighed and dug into his pockets before pulling out five pounds and giving it to Bryce.

"Thanks weird kid" Bryce grinned as he headed over to the cafe. Ariel shook her head and looked at Kyle who seemed to look like he wanted to run away.

"I'll pay you back" Ariel said feeling sorry for him.

Kyle shook his head before looking at her and saying. "You're nice"

Ariel flicked her hair and grinned. "I have been called many things, nice isn't one of them but thanks"

"Are you two an item" Kyle asked. Ariel shook her head frantically. "No, i'm with someone else"

"Oh. You could do better than that guy anyway"

Ariels head snapped towards him as she growled at him, her lips turning into a devious smirk. "What would you know" she pushed him over onto the snowy ground as she stormed to the other end of the street to start clearing the snow.

Kyle sighed before standing him. He always got bullied by Bryce at community service, it was just name calling but it still hurt and nobody had said anything nice to him apart from that red headed girl. She had said she would pay him back and he actually thought they would be friends until he stuck his foot in it and caused her to knock him over.

Bryce stepped out of the cafe and spotted Ariel. He walked over to her with two bacon rolls. Giving one to her. "Thanks" Ariel looked surprised as she bit into it.

"Couldn't let you starve" he shrugged as he scoffed his. "Why are you over here anyway"

Ariel sighed. "Nothing, just wanted to clear this snow first"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay was in the Arches fixing a car. His head was spinning, all he could think about was the threat Jordan had made and the fact his daughter was going out with his 30 year old friend. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around seeing Jordan stood there leering at him.

Jay sighed, he couldn't deal with this right now and felt his blood boiling. He turned away from him to continue his work on the car. His hands shaking as he put the spanner in the metal toolbox and closed it up.

"Have you made your choice yet" Jordan asked. "Because i have just been thinking what i could do to torture your daughter if you choose Abi" his lips turned into a curve. He was so like his dad.

Jays hands tightened against the metal tool box as his blood began to boil. Jordan opened his mouth to say something to him but Jay quickly lost his temper and swung the metal toolbox around, hitting Jordan in the head. Jay let go of the toolbox once it made contact with jordans skull.

Jordan fell to the ground, blood dripping from his skull. It was like watching it in slow motion. Jays heart began to race as he looked at the now dented toolbox. Jordans body was half in the Arches and half out. Anybody walking by, could see how hurt Jordan was.

Jay panicked as he tried to figure out what to do. Just then he heard footsteps coming up to the Arches. Jay gulped as he tried to think of a convincing lie. Just then he saw Phil standing outside the doors of the arches, looking at Jordans busted skull.

"Why does this man always get injured in the arches" Phil questioned as he looked at Jay casually. He had obviously delt with these types of things before.

"Is he breathing"

"I don't know" Jay panicked. Phil walked into the arches and went to Jordans feet, pulling him inside and then closing the door. Phil bent down and felt for a pulse and then felt his chest for a heart beat. Jay was praying, hoping he was going to be okay.

Phil looked up at Jay and sighed. "He's dead"


	20. Chapter 20

Abi got out of her car at five and walked into her house. She took off her coat and hanged it up, placing the keys on the kitchen table as she went about making tea. She frowned as she looked about, noticing Jay wasn't home yet to meet her. They both had a tradition, he would get home quicker because the Arches was just down the road and when she got home, he would always be standing there with flowers and a dvd for them to watch later. It was always her favourite movies that they watched together. Last weak it had been twilight and this weak it was Breakfast at Tiffany.

"Jay" Abi called, there was no response. Maybe Phil kept him in for a little while Abi thought as she took a look at the clock. "Ariel" Abi walked into the living room to find just Bryce sat in the living room watching tv. Bryce looked at her. "She went out"

"With Jacob" Abi guessed. Bryce turned back to the tv. "You never heard it from me" him saying that, was basically a confession.

"Have you seen jay"

Bryce shook his head. "Last time i saw Mr B was at 3. He was walking about like a zombie and had what i can only assume was red paint on his overalls"

"He doesn't paint at the arches" frowned Abi.

"That's what i thought, but it's best not to confront him seen as he lets me live here for free" he shrugged as he turned back to his television program.

The door opened and Abi headed towards the door, seeing Jay. He looked worried but none the less, he had a bunch of roses in his hand.

"I thought you forgot" Abi smiled, leaning up to kiss him before taking the roses.

"Never" Jay said his voice shaky. "So tonight, you want to watch Breakfast at tiffanys"

"Of course" Abi smiled as she began to put the roses in a vase.

Jay peeked hs head into the living room only to see Bryce, he walked into the kitchen. "Where's Ariel"

Abi sighed. "Did you think about what i said" she asked.

Jay thought back and then remembered there discussion this morning. "No, it's been a hectic day"

Abi turned towards him. "She went out with Jacob. I think we need to give him a chance"

"To be honest, i don't care right now" Jay sighed, he had other things on his mind. ABi smiled as she ran her hands up his arms before they rested around his neck. "So what's more important than not caring about who our daughter sees" She asked, generally curious.

Jay sighed and looked at her. "You know i love you right"

Abi looked at him, now worried. "Yes, now tell me what's going on"

Jay quietly closed the kitchen door. "And i promised you no more secrets"

Abi sat down and looked like she was about to scream. "Jay, you're scaring me"

"Abs. Jordans been threatening me. He said that i had to choose you or Ariel. If i choose you, Ariel would be tortured. If i choose Ariel, you would be thrown into his arms with out your consent"

"No, Jordan is my friend" Abi said with a frown.

"He isn't to me" Jay sighed. "Anyway, he came to the arches today. To see if i had chosen yet. He said something about torturing Ariel and i snapped" Jay now had tears in his eyes as he took a hold of Abis hand. Abi shifted uncomfortably. "And i hit him with my tool box. I killed him"

Abi let go of Jays hand and quickly stood up.

"Abs"

Abi ran over to the sink and through up. The baby not liking what Jay had told her. Abi filled up a glass of water and took a swig from the glass. "How do you know he's dead"

"Phil came in. Checked his pulse and heart rate. I had cracked open his skull abs, his brains are probably scattered all over the arches"

Abi moved towards the sink again, vomiting violently. Jay walked behind her and pulled her hair behind her, so it wasn't in her face.

"What did you do with the body"

"Phil's handling it. He sent me away at 3 to get something to eat because i was all over the place and when i came back the body was gone and so was Phil. When phil returned an hour later, I had to take off my overalls and give them to him. He's going to burn them and he's going to destroy the toolbox. We spent half an hour trying to get my story straight incase the police get involved and i had to spend 40 minutes scrubbing the blood from the arches"

Abi couldn't handle it. She turned back to the sink, vomiting again. She finally pullrd her head from the sink and whipped her mouth before making her way to the door. "Abs, where are you going" jay ran after her.

Abi was walking down the street and walked into Phils, opening the door and just walking in. Phil was sat in the living room. The tv was off and it was silent.

"Phil" Abi walked into the living room, her face determined. Phil looked up at her and then looked at Jay. "Where's the body"

"You told her" Phil stood up from his seat.

"I had to, we're getting married in a few weaks" Jay ponted out. Abi sighed. "Never mind him" her eyes locked onto phils. "Where is the body"

"In the woods"

"Take me there"

Jay and Phil staired at Abi in disbelieve.

"Abs what would be the point"

Abi turned to him, annoyed. "You are going to be my husband, my unborn child and my current alive daughter needs a father. You are not going to Jail. Bring petrol and matches"

"You want us to burn the body" Jay gaped at her. Not sure if he liked this current version of his fiance.

"That's the only way" Abi didn't bat an eyelid. Phil wasn't sure what to say at this point, he was just angry that he hadn't thought of it himself.

"She has got a point" Phil muttered. "You two get in the car and i'll get the stuff"

Abi turned on her heels and exited Phils home. Jay got phils keys from the kitchen table and unlocked the car. Abi got in the front seat, while Jay got in the back. She was stairing ahead, like she was in a trance. If it wasn't for the fact that Jay saw her breathing, he would of thought that she had died as she sat so still.

Jay jumped when the door opened and phil got in the car. He didn't say a word to them. He just started the car and reversed. Driving out of the square.


	21. Chapter 21

They got to the woods and Abi stepped out of the car following Phil to some disturbed dirt, where he had burried Jordan. He began to dig him up as Jay turned away, feeling himself go pale.

Abi saw this and took his hand in hers. Jay looked at there entwined hands, she hadn't shown him any affection since she found out what he had done.

Abi took a deep breath as Phil dug up the body and placed it beside the whole. Abi grabbed the tin of petrol and began to soak him with it.

Jay looked at her, thinking it was probably the pregnancy that was changing her personality. Usually Abi wouldn't of done a thing like this.

Phil lit the match and dropped it on Jordans petrol soaked body. Abi took a deep breath as tears soaked her cheeks as she hugged onto Jay. Wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you" Abi whispered. Jay sighed and pulled her closer, nesting his nose in her hair. "I love you too"

"Go back to the car, i'll wait here till there's no more of him" phil told them.

Jay and Abi walked back to the car, Jay didn't get into the car. Instead he waited outside, needing fresh ari. Abi stood beside him.

"I can't believe this was your idea"

"I'll do anything to protect my family" Abi said. "I love you so much and this has been the most hardest experience of my life. Jay, if you had gone to prison for something that he deserved, i wouldn't be able to cope. You had already left me once, i don't want you to do that again." Abi sighed as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Jay wrapped his arm around her. "I love you so much, it consumes me"

Jay kissed her head as he felt abis tear streaked face soak his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"

They both jumped as they heard a loud voice coming from inside the woods. It wasn't Phils. they both looked at eachother and began to head into the woods once again. They stopped suddenly once they were in the middle of the woods, to see a couple and there dog looking at Phil and the body that was being burned. The body was still pretty visabe.

The couple looked at Abi and Jay.

Jay gulped. Abi sighed. "What the hell are you doing" Abis asked faking horror. Jay turned his head towards Abi as Phil looked at them. Were they going to frame him.

The couple turned away from Abi and Jay and looked at Phil. "I'm calling the police" the woman said, the woman was clearly pregnant. At least six months.

Once the couple had looked away, Abi pulled off her engagement ring and gave it to Jay. "Take it off and put it in your pocket" Abi whispered. Jay pulled it off, wondering what Abi was planning. He put there rings in his pocket.

"You will do no such thing" Phil snapped as he headed towards the couple. The pregnant woman placed the phone to her ear and did a runner. It was hard to run when she was pregnant but she managed it. Phil tried to chase after her but the womans husband stepped in front of him. There dog barking. Phil punched the man in the face causing the dog to leap into action, biting Phils leg, a whole chuck fo Phils leg was in the dogs mouth. "GET OFF" Phil kicked the dog in the face and made hs way after the woman, who was now long gone.

Abi turned towards a panicked Jay. "Pretend you took me here to propose to me" she whispered.

"Abs" Jay wasn't to sure until Abi placed his hand on her stomach. He felt her small baby bump and couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe we just witnissed a murder" said the man as he got up to his feet and quickly stamped out the fire that was burning Jordans corpse. He looked terrified.

"Shouldn't you go and look for your wife" Abi pointed out. The man nodded and made his way after his wife with his dog in tow. Abi closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Abs, we can't let phil take the blame. I'm going to have to admit to it" Jay said now filled with worry and dread. Abi turned around, swinging her hand around, slapping him in the face. Jay groaned. This baby made her violent. "Abs"

"You can't leave me" Abi said sobbing as she clung onto him. She pulled away from him and sighed. "Maybe i should tell them i did it"

Jays eyes darkened at her words. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. "Don't even think about it. They wont go easy on you because you'rr pregnant. If you told them it was you, they will see it as murder and hiding evidence"

Abi sniffed as tears poured from her eyes. "I'm scared Jay. I don't want to lose you"

"I know baby, i'm scared to" he pulled her closer, kissing her forehead. "I'm so scared but letting someone else take the blame for it"

Abi sighed. "Jay we didn't ask for this. I never asked for this but if you get put down, you wont see your children or your wife again. Phils children hate him, he's been divorced i don't know how many times and the whole square despises him"

"That doesn't make it right"

"I know but think about it" Abi sighed. "Would you rather take a man from his children and wife or a man that has no family"

She already knew his answer from the look on his face but he just sighed. "Phil has got a family, he has Lexi his grandaughter"

"A grandaughter that hates him. Jay, i don't want to lose you."

"But i can't cope with the guilt. Last time i went through a breakdown and that was just knowing that ben had killed heather. "

ABi closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "I can't force you jay, but look at your family and think about me and the unborn baby before you do anything stupid"

The man and his wife came running back. "Good you two are still here. The police are on there way"

Jay looked at Abi who was stairing into space. It wasn't long before the police had arrived and were taking statements from the married couple. ABi had her back to jay as she bit down on her nails as the police officer walked over to them.

"So what were you two doing out here at tea time" asked the police officer. Abi closed her eyes. Jay looked at her and sighed. "I was here to propose to my pregnant girlfriend" he lied, taking a ring from his pocket. Abis head snapped towards his, he had lied. He wasn't going to leave her.


	22. Chapter 22

Abi and jay walked into there house at 10pm. They were absolutely tierd, they had been at the police station for hours giving statements but they were more worried about Phil. The police still had to go and see him. Phil had escaped the woods without his car. Abi and jay had to drive the car back but they needed to clean it. There was evidence in that car that they had been with Phil.

The police had questioned where they lived and they had to tell the police that they knew phil very well and that Jay works with him. They would be suspicious when they found out that they live in the same area as Phil and never said anything.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN" Yelled Ariel as she came running down the staires with Bryce in toe. Abi shoke her head and turned on the kettle in the kitchen taking a deep breath while Jay filled up a bucket of water.

"Dad what are you doing"

"Be back in a minute" Jay went outside to Phils car, throwing water over it and began scrubbing the inside of it.

"Mum what's going on"

"Nothing Darling" Abi lied as she took a sip of water. "Everything's fine" again another lie, when did she start acting like her mother.

"Where were you guys"

"Just out for a walk" she lied yet again. Ariel didn't look convinced but dropped it. Abi went outside to help Jay scrub the car.

"Something's going on" Ariel said as she watched from the window. "Why are they cleaning Phils car"

"Relationships do weird things to people" Bryce said as he too looked out the window. "Mark my words, you will be next"

Ariel let go of the curtain and turned to look at him. "What have you got against Jacob anyway"

"Nothing, just you have bad judgement in men" He through himself onto the sofa and began to look at his phone.

Abi and jay walked back in with the empty bucket and closed the door. Ariel watched them suspiciously. They stood in the kitchen in silence as tonights events went around in there heads over and over again.

Suddenly they were taking from there thoughts as there door suddenly flew open and Phil came barging in. Ariel had been in the hall at the time and when he came barging in, he pushed Ariel out of the way, knocking her to the ground. Bryce rushed over to her to see if she was alright.

"Phil" Jay jumped as he stood beside Abi who was hell bent on protecting her husband to be.

Phil stormed into the Kitchen and went for Jays throat. Abi stood in front of Jay, protecting him.

"You framed me" Phil said angrily. Bryce helped Ariel up as they both watched from the middle of the hall. "It was you that murdered that boy, not me" Phil snapped. Ariel covered her mouth with her hand as her eyes widend. Bryce too looked shocked at this revelation.

Phil looked at Abi who was standing infront of Jay preventing him from giving jay a good beaten. "I have no trouble hitting woman" he snapped. "even if they are pregnant"

That's when Ariel stepped in. "Oi, what do you think you're doing. Are you that sick that you would hit a pregnant woman"

"Are you going to shut her up" Asked Phil as he staired at Abi and Jay who were not saying a word just stairing at him.

Ariel poked Phils arm. "Why don't you be the one to make me. You're a bully and a creap. Everyone may have been scared of you back in the day but now you're just some pathetic, washed up bully"

Phil wripped his eyes away from Jay and Abi and through his hand in the air, smacking Ariel in the face. Ariel went down, hitting the tiles on the kitchen floor. Blood pouring from her nose.

Bryce came by her side as Jay saw red, he moved quickly from behind abi and launched himself at Phil. The man was older and taller but jay didn't care. Phil had hit his daughter and Jay in that moment wouldn't mind killing again.

Abi strided over to Ariel who was sat up with a tissue on her nose, to stop the blood. Her head was spinning.

Jay and Phil had there fists flying at eachother. Phil pushed Jay off of him and got to his feet, he punched jay square in the face knocking him over. Jay landed on the tiles on his back. His back arching as pain rushed through the middle of his back.

Phil got on him, punching him repeatedly. With each punch phil gave him, jay banged his head on the tiles over and over again.

Abi was crying as she was holding onto Ariel tightly. Abi had her eyes closed she couldn't watch, she was paralized as she heald onto her daughter. Ariel watched but kept flintching when ever Phils fist came into contact with her fathers face.

Bryce was stood in the middle of the kitchen watching and crying. Crying because he hated to see someone suffer that much, crying because he actually liked Jay, crying because this was now his family. This family had taken him in and given him a roof over his head and food in his belly.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM" Bellowed Abi as she sobbed, still clung to Ariel.

Bryce gulped and the next thing he saw, his hands were wrapped around a sharp kitchen knife. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Bryce stabbed phil in the back. His hands suddenly let go of the knife and it went skiding across the kitchen floor. Droplets of blood splattered everywhere as Phil stopped punched Jay and rolled over beside him, trying to catch his breath.

Jay was covered in blood and was going in and out of consciousness. Abi and Ariel looked at Bryce who slid down the wall in shock.

"DAD" Ariel ran over to her father who was unconscious. "Jay" Abi ran forward. "Jay, get up, get up" Abi begged but Jay wasn't responding. Suddenly he began to cough, cough up blood. Bryce bent down beside jay. Ariel and Abi at the other side of him.

"Come on, we need to get out of here" Bryce said to Jay as he coughed up some more blood. Abi and Ariel were still sobbing. "Mr B, Mr B" Bryce grabbed hold of Jays battered face to try and stop him from going unconscious again. "Come on Mr B. Get up" Bryce managed to pull Jay to his feet. Abi and Ariel stood up also.

Bryce let go of Jay and looked at Phil who wasn't moving on the ground. "Fuck sake" Bryce said as he kicked the work tops. Jay turned his head away from phil and looked at Bryce. "Thank you"

The door suddenly burst open and in came the Police. They hadn't called them but with all the racket they had made then it was no surrpise that the neighbours had called them.

The police came in and stopped in there tracks. Looking at Jay, Looking at Phil, Looking at Bryce who was covered in Phils blood and then looking at the weapon on the floor.

One of the officers slowly retreated outside to talk on his radio that was attached to his police officer outfit. Half of walford were outside looking at the police officer.

"It's a blood Bath here, we are going to need paramedics" the officer said. Chases heart stopped along with Maxs, Laurens, lexis and Nathans.

"ARIEL" Chase, lexi and Nathan ran forward.

"ABI" Max and Lauren shouted out.

"JAY" Fatboy shouted out feeling sad that no one else seemed concerned for Jay.

"Sorry you can't go in there" the police officer said, stopping Chase, Nathan, Lexi, Max and Lauren in there tracks.

"My daughter and grandaughter lives here, are they alright" Max asked.

"Yeah and Jay" Lauren said. Max rolled his eyes at his name and tutted. "Is she alright"

Suddenly Abi and Jay came out. Everyone gasped in horror. Jays face was covered in blood, Abis hands and jeans were covered in blood. Bryce came out with handcuffs on and Ariel was walking beside him as he got put in the back of the police car.

"Why are you knicking him" Jay yelled. "He saved my life"

"I'm sorry Mr Brown but he did stab someone. Lets just hope Mr Mitchel is alright" The police officer told him as the paramedics arrived.

"Abs. Are you okay" Max asked but Abi pushed past him and got into the ambulance with Jay.

"Who got stabbed" Lauren asked as the paramedic ran past her and went inside.

"Don't worry. You will get off" Ariel told Bryce who was sat in a police car. Chase, lexi and Nathan ran up to her.

"OH MY GOD. Ariel i was so worried" Lexi hugged Ariel and Chase tried to do the same thing but Ariel pushed him back.

"lex. I think you should go over there. You will want to see who it is" Ariel said sadly. Lexi looked confused before turning around and seeing Phil being carted out of the browns home in a stretcher.

"Grandad" Lexi ran over. Yeah she hated him but she didn't want him dead. "Is he alright"

"Just lets get him to hospital first"


	23. Chapter 23

"He was going to kill me, he could of killed me. If it wasn't for Bryce, if it wasn't for him" Sighed Jay as he laid in the hospital bed talking to the police officer. His face didn't look as bad as it had done. The blood had been cleared away by the nurse and was replaced by stitches. He had stitches on one of his cheeks and above his eyebrow. Apart from that he looked good, though Jay thought of it as a positive. Once the stitches come out, he will have scars and girls love scars. Once Abi heard this though, she gave him a smack on his shoulder and he had just laughed.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"He would of done the same for me" Bryce told the officer at the police station. "I mean, he's family" Bryce sighed. He did think of all of them as his family now, they had given him a home, somewhere to sleep and put food in his belly. "And Ariel, what would she do without her dad" Bryce said as he looked at the officer who was writting what he said down. "She's my mate, you know" he sighed. "She's my friend" he looked down at the table and then slowly made his way up to look at the officer again. "She's my best friend"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"What's going to happen to Bryce" Ariel asked the officer that was still in her fathers hospital room. The officer looked up, he looked so serious at this moment. "Mr Mitchel lived" assured the officer. "Mr Roberts will be set free after being questioned. He's lucky. He's 18 and there for not a child anymore, so he could of gone to jail for a very long time if Mr Mitchel was killed." the officer told them. "But Mr Mitchel was also wanted for murder and attempting to burn the body. That is also why Mr Roberts won't go to prison for attempted murder"

Abi and Jay looked at eachother silently.

"He right now is being supervised by my collegue. Once he is released from hospital, he will be going straight to jail"

Ariel sighed thankful that Bryce was okay.

"Jay"

Abi and Jay looked up to see Jacob stood at the door. It was nine in the morning and they were all incredibly tierd after just being interveiwed by the police on what had happened last night.

Ariel tensed as she looked at him. Jay couldn't be botherd with all this agro, he just wanted to fall asleep.

Ariel stood up and began to push Jacob out of the hospital room. She pushed him onto a seat in the waiting room.

"Are you okay" Jacob asked as he jumped back up onto his feet and looked at Ariel who nodded with a tear stained face. "I'm fine"

He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. Ariel sighed as she rested her head on his chest.

"I went to see you this morning but people were telling me that you were at the hospital" Jacob said. Ariel smiled and was about to tell him what had happened when she saw from the cornor of her eye. Chase.

"Give me a minute" Ariel walked away from him and went over to Chase who was stood by the doors. Ariel knew why he was here, so there was no point asking him that question.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright" Chase told her. Ariel nodded and then Chase sighed. "You made up with Scarlett who is outside now. Why not me"

"Chase" Ariel sighed. "You hurt me, we can never go back from that but i am willing to be civil"

Chase looked at her, it was the best he was going to get. Chase looked over at Jacob who was stairing at them. "Who's he"

"My boyfriend" Ariel told him. She noticed that Chase now looked upset from this recent discovery. "He's old"

"He maybe older than me Chase, but at least he's not a child" Ariel turned away from him and made her way over to Jacob.

"He's just an old friend" Ariel said as she took a seat.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was holding Jays hand as she tried to clean his stitches. They had to be cleaned every few hours. Jay wouldn't let the nurse do it, so Abi decidded to do it. She pressed the cotton wool onto his cheek causing him to hiss and move away from her.

"Jay, don't be a big baby" Abi told him. Jay just glaired at the cotton wool like it was the most disgusting thing on earth. "Now that Phil's going down, we can get back to thinking about our wedding" she said as she pressed the cotton wool gently onto his cheek.

Jay looked at her surprised. "You still want to marry me looking like this" This surprised him deeply, he thought she would call off the wedding and wait till his stitches had healed before making another wedding day.

"Oh please" Abi smiled at him. "I would marry you if you were attached to a heart moniter" She was being completly serious and he felt his heart melt at her words. "Anyway, you're still handsome to me and now you have scars, it's a bonus" she joked causing him to chuckle.

Abi binned the cotton wool and sat down beside his bed. She took a deep breath as she heald his hands. "You have no idea how scared i was. I thought you were going to die"

"Abs" Jay reached out and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you so much" Abi whisperd as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you to"

Abi leaned over and pecked his lips. Jay sighed. "Abs, what am i going to do for a job. Phil's my boss"

"You will find a new job. I'll help you."

Jay nodded and leaned back. His head resting on the headboard. "Abs hit me"

"What, why" Abi asked in shock.

"I can't feel a thing" Jay said causing Abi to start worring and putting presure on his leg. "I don't feel anything for Phil"

Abi released his leg and looked at him confused.

"Inside i feel numb. I know that i love you and i can feel love for you. That's the only thing i feel. Anything for Phil is gone, it's like i don't care that he's going down for a murder that i commited" he whisperd the last part and Abi smiled at him softly.

"It's because you care Jay, you care for your family and phil's not apart of that, not anymore." Abi sighed. "I think you care for him as well but after what he did to you, you no longer feel guilt"

"He can rot for all i care"


	24. Chapter 24

Abi got out of the car. She had just arrived home with her husband to be and daughter. Jay slipped himself out of the car, moaning as pain rushed to his leg. His leg was in pretty bad shape also. The doctor thought that he must of twisted it in the beaten or something. Abi quickly grabbed Jay, putting his arm around her as she heald onto him. She looked at there house that was still a crime scene. Police were swarming there home that was probably still covered in blood.

"Oh great, where are we going to live" Jay said gruffly. He was clearly not amused that they might have to sleep rough.

"Abi"

Abi turned towards the person who called out her name. She frowned and turned away from him. It was her dad. The same dad that she still didn't talk to even though they lived on the square, she was pretty good in keeping her mouth shut when needed.

"You guys can stay at mine" he offered. Jay was about to say something and Abi was sure that he was about to agree but Abi shook her head, she had her pride and also her stubburness. "No, we don't need your pity"

"Abs" Jay groaned as he felt more pain. "You don't really want to stay in the streets, do ya"

"That wont happen" Abi told him sternly.

"Abs, i just need a sit down and a coffee or something a bit stronger. I don't care where i stay as long as i wont die"

Abi sighed and glaired at her father. "FINE"

Max smiled but Abi mistaked it for a smirk. "Don't you dare think that this changes things between us because it doesn't. I still Loath you" Abi told him angrily as she wobbled with Jay over to the branning household.

Ariel still hadn't heard from Bryce. He didn't come to visit or call to say that he was okay. Ariel was beginning to get worried as she went in search for her dads hero. She stopped suddenly when she saw him picking up litter in his orange jump suit with his trade mark cigarette in his mouth.

Ariel began to run towards him, past Chase who was actually heading over to see if she was alright. When she rushed past him, he turned to the direction she ran in and frowned as he saw Ariel leap into the air and hug the curly haired offender. Bryce had dropped his litter picker and had wrapped his arms around her waist as she squeezed him. Chase didn't like this, not one bit.

"Where were you. You never came to the hospital, where have you been sleeping because nobody can get into our house, it's a crime scene" Ariel ranted as she checked that he was alright. Bryce smirked at how she cared about him, nobody had ever bothered to care about him before.

"I didn't want to bother you and your family and no i havn't been sleeping rough. I got a few nights in a B&B"

"How can you offord to have a night let alone a few in the B&B" Ariel asked curiously.

Bryce rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I don't" he smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um tell your parents that i might need a loan to pay the B&B"

Ariel didn't looked cross instead she laughed. "My mum would probably jump at the chance. She thinks you're a real life hero. Dad is the same. They still can't believe what you did"

"It was nothing" Bryce sighed as he got back to litter picking. "I just reacted. Anyway, you better leave. If the Probation worker sees you here, he will force you to work" He pointed out, despite that the probation worker knew what had happened.

Ariel nodded but leaned up and kissed Bryces cheeks. Bryces eyes widend as he watched Ariel walk off.

Bryce noticed Chase stairing at him with disgust and smirked as he watched Chase walk off.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel was walking back to her grandads home before she bumped into someone. "Jacob"

Jacob was stood there with his charming smile that made her get all giddy. "i was wondering if you wanted to go on a another date tonight. Get your mind off of things"

Ariel smiled and tried her best not to sound excited. "Really, well what does this date involve" she smiled cockly at him.

"The sea and a boat" Jacob smirked at Ariels now confused.

"What?"

"I was thinking Dinner on my yacht"

Ariel gaped at him. He was rich, he had a yacht. "Are you serious" she squealed, no longer trying to hide her cool.

"I knew that would get a reaction" he put an arm around her. "Tonight at six" he asked and she nodded, leaping into his arms and kissing him full force on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and was so engrossed in there little smooch that he had no clue that Jay was stood behind them.

"If you don't mind, get your grubby hands off my daughter before i cut them off" Jay snapped. The two jumped apart and Ariel looked deeply embarressed.

"Dad" she groaned. jay pointed towards the branning house.

"In, now"

Ariel frowned and kissed Jacobs cheek before walking into the branning household. Jay turned to look at Jacob, his old friend. "If you hurt my daughter, i will kill you" he warned.

"I wont Jay, i care for her more than i have done with any other girl"

Jay looked at him surprised. "Good, keep it that way" he headed back to the branning house with a bit of a limp.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel skipped chearfully up the branning staires to the guest room. Ariel had the guest room while her parents had her mums old bedroom. Ariel walked into the guest room and stopped suddenly seeing Chase lying, sprawled out on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Chase, what are you doing" she sighed, she didn't want him to ruin her mood.

Chase sat up and looked at her. He looked damaged and it broke her. "I still love you, but you know that" chase sighed. "I love you so much and it kills me to see you with someone. So that's why, if you're happy with him, i'll let you go" He promised. Ariel looked at him suspisiously. "I am"

Chase stepped forward. "Are you really, is there fireworks going off in your head, butterflys in your stomach. Like we used to have" he rubbed her arms up and down, noticing that she had goosebumps.

"Don't" Ariel sighed as she began to feel herself falling for his charms yet again.

"Tell me that you have all of that"

Ariel looked at him and it was obvious to him that she didn't have fireworks or butterfly. "It's different"she told him looking him in the eyes. "It's simple, easy"

"You're with him because it's easy" Chase looked at her in disbelieve. Ariel sighed. "That doesn't mean i don't have feelings for him, of course i do but it's easier to be with him rather than fall for your dark side"

Chase stopped to think for a moment as Ariel walked to the other end of the room. Chase turned to her. "You're right but it's not just me that has a dark side. It's you as well" he told her as he strided over to her, grabbing her wrist. "We belong together but you're too stubburn to see it"

"I'm not stubburn" Ariel snapped as she tried to pull her wrist back from him.

"Prove it" Chase challenged her. Ariel stopped struggiling and looked at him. The gap between them suddenly closed as she kissed him passionatly. Chase lifted her up, holding onto her thighs as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Jay do you hear that" Abi was downstaires in the living room, looking at the ceiling. There was alot of banging going on up the staires.

Jay frowned and shrugged. "It's just ariel up there, she probably fallen over or slamming doors" he shrugged. "Anyway Abs, i'm having a stag do tomorrow"

Abi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Who is throwing you a stag do. Dexters not your best man anymore and most of our friends have left walford"

Jay rolled his eyes at her. "Alfies throwing me a stag do, i told him that i didn't want one and he said that every man has to have a stag do. So he decidded to throw me one" Jay shrugged. "And i had a thought when i was in hospital, if Lola is coming back for your wedding, then so is Peter. We could ask him to be my best man"

Abi smiled. It seemed like Jay had everything figured out."Okay, it's not like you and Peter are strangers. At least you're mates. I was expecting you to pick a random stranger from the streets" Then Abi turned serious as she sat up. "Will there be a stripper"

Jay looked at her, his eyes twinkly as he hoped there would be. Abi smacked him upside the head and Jay snapped out of his perverted thought on strippers. "I don't know babes but if there is, i wont do anything"

"You better not do" Abi sighed as Jay watched her with a thoughtful expression. "Abs, are you have a hen do"

"No" Abi said laughing to herself. Though she did want one. "Lola wont be back until Christmas eve and who am i going to have a hen do with. My mum died a long time ago, Lola went off with Peter Beale, I hate Lucy Beale, I dont really talk to Whitney, shes more my sisters friend, Alice is-" she immediately paused as something came to her mind.

Jay looked at her worriedly. "Abs"

"Oh my god, how could i forget" Abi stood up quickly.

"Forget what"

"A weak ago, i called into the police station to visit alice like i always do every saturday. She got 20 years to life remember."

Jay nodded wondering where this was going.

"And what age is scarlett"

"20"

"And how old was she when Micheal was murdered"

"1" Jay was getting confused on all this math talk.

"Exactly, i went to the police station last saturday and she's being let out a year before she should be getting released"

Jay stood up, resting his hands on her shoulders. "When is she meant to be getting let out"

"Today"


	25. Chapter 25

"TODAY. Abs Doe's Janine know"

"I would of thought that they would call her" Abi said as she began to pace. "but she hasn't said anything about it"

"When's she getting let out" Jay asked. Abi looked up at the clock. "In half an hour" she gaped, How could she of forgotting.

"I'll drive you there" Jay Grabbed the keys. Knowing full well that if Janine did know, there was probably a chance that Janine would go and meet her at the gates and try and bribe her out of walford.

"No, you need to rest your leg. I'll be fine"

"Abs, i'm not letting you go alone"

"Jay. I'll be fine, it's just Alice and if Janine is there, then i will have a word or two to say"

"Abs, i don't want you fighting outside the prison because then you will be giving birth to our very violent child in a prison."

Abi laughed and Jay was surprised that she didn't lash out at him because of her hormones. "I'll be fine" she leaned up and kissed his cheek, grabbing the car keys. "Ariel i'm going out"

Abi waited for a responce but never got one. She shrugged and left the branning house. Jay sighed and began to climb the stares, to see if Ariel was okay. He got to her bedroom and heard some unusual noises. He twisted the door knob and walked in.

Ariel squealed and pulled the duvet over her chest while Chase coverd his smirking face with his hands. If they had a camera, Jays face would be a picture. He was stairing at Ariel and then at Chase. Anger boiling up inside him. "Put some clothes on and get down the staires"

"Daddy" Ariel stood up from the bed her duvet still covering her chest. Jay had to calm himself down from attacking Chase. He turned away from them both but his anger still boiling up inside. He grabbed a completely naked Chase who was picking up his clothes at this point and dragged him downstaires just as Max walked in. Max jumped to the side in confusion as he watched his son in law man handle the naked boy from his home. Jay pushed him outside still naked and through his clothes at him.

There were people whistiling in the street at Chases naked arse. Chase quickly pulled up his boxers as Jay slammed the door in his face. Ariel stood on the staires now in her robe.

"What's going on" Max asked.

Jay ignored his father in law and turned his attention to his teenage daughter. "What the hell is wrong with you, having sex with your ex boyfriend behind your current boyfriends back is one thing but having sex while i'm still in the house is another" he said in disgust.

"I thought you were out." Ariel said as she looked down at the floor, her feet now very interesting.

"Oh you shut up. That's not the point" Jay hissed. Max was looking at the both of them, not sure what he was going to say.

"Daddy, it was a mistake"

"Yeah, you seem to be making alot of mistakes lately. I could probably write 5 pages worth of things you have done wrong this year. Like battering that girl and ending up doing community service, taking in a boy from the streets, going out with my friend who is 30 and now screwing around with your ex boyfriend behind your boyfriends back" Jay was fuming.

"Daddy, i just turned 18" Ariel stamped her foot to show that she was angry. "What were you and mum doing when you were 18 dad"

Jay scowled at her. "Your mother was pregnant and i did a runner"

Ariel slowly looked down at the ground feeling ashamed for bringing it up.

"So i think i know what i'm talking about here, do you want to get pregnant at this age and have Chase just walk out on you."

Ariel shook her head and sighed. "Daddy, you have a problem with me dating Jacob who is twice my age and when i'm sleeping with a boy who is my age you go mental. You wont let me date"

"You want a date" Jay said angrily. "I've got a date for you. January 1st 2045. You know what date that is, that is the date that you can finally leave our house"

Ariel folded her arms across her chest and huffed while Max was finding this very amusing though Jay did have a point.

"And that's my punishment" he pointed to himself "When your mother finds out, you will probably get the death penalty"

"No dad, don't tell mum" Ariel said quickly as she looked at him frantically. "I'm sorry i slept with Chase, i'm sorry i got community service, i'm sorry for bringing in a homeless guy who saved your life" Ariel said the last one with a frown as her father sighed at her.

"Okay, i wont tell your mother" Jay said suddenly.

"Thank you" Ariel sighed as she took a deep breath.

"But the point is, this aint over yet, young lady" Jay pointed his finger at her as he spoke. Jay moved to go outside and get some fresh air.

"Daddy"

Jay turned back around to look at his teenage daughter. "What"

"I'll always be your little girl"

Jay smiled at her but then turned the smile into a thin line as he tried to stay mad at her as he left the house.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi stepped out of her car, outside the prison. Joey had died a long time ago. Abi could remember it like yesterday, he was killed but still to this day no one knew who killed him. He died on christmas day, only a few months after his sister was put behind bars. The family didn't have the nerve to go and see her, tell her the news. So they all stopped coming, Abi had been the only one that visited her but Abi still never told her about joey. Alice had probably thought that Joey was waiting by the gates despite not seeing him for 19 years.

Abi took a deep breath in and waited for her. She saw the prison door open and outcame Alice, sweet, bubbly, innocent Alice. Alice was looking around and saw Abi stood by her car. Alice walked over to her. "Where's joey"

Abi looked at her, feeling guilty. "Get in the car and i'll explain"

Alice did as she was told and got in the car.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Bryce walked into the branning household for lunch. He walked in and noticed Ariel sat on the sofa biting her bottom lip.

"Ariel"

Ariel looked up and sighed. "I slept with Chase"

Bryce felt a dagger go through his chest but painfully ignored it. "Good on you"

Ariel looked at him and sighed. "And my dad walks in"

That got Bryce interested. He began to smirk. "Your old fella walks in on you two"

Ariel sighed. "It's not funny" She through a cushion at his face.

Bryce took a seat beside her and put his feet up on the coffee table. "Look choose Chase because if you had any real feelings for Jacob you wouldn't of slept with your ex"

"But i do like Jacob, alot. Jacob makes me feel like a woman, he makes me feel beautiful and desired. While with Chase theres fireworks, connections and a past. What should i do" Ariel put her head in her hands.

"Don't choose either of them" Bryce paused "Be with me"

Ariel looked up suddenly at him. "What"

"I fancy you" he admited turning away from her, his face going red. "I mean, it's a bit more than that. I don't know how to explain it. I'm not good at this girl stuff" He paused. "I think you're stunning, you shouldn't have to choose between a guy who treats you good and a guy who treats you like you're meat" He turned to look at her. "You should have fireworks, connections, compliments, a past and a future, all in one"

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing but in that moment she felt loved and didn't even think of the problems it could cause. She leaned over and kissed him. He was surprised as he half expected her to slap him. He placed his hands on her cheeks as he braught her closer. His lips, they were different than Chase and Jacobs. Bryces lips tasted of smoke and tar from the cigarette he smoked and she found it alluring. It wasn't as digusting as she thought. His lips were soft not like Chases which were chapped and not like Jacobs who had hard lips. His lips were perfect.

Ariel suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled back, jumping up to her feet. "No, we can't do that" she paced frantically.

"Ariel" Bryce stood up.

Ariel saw the look he was giving her. "NO, no you'r not allowed to look at me like that" she had tears in her eyes. He ignored her and took her hand in his. Ariel blinked and tears escaped her eyes as she yanked her hand back. "Get out"

"What"

"I said Get out" she began pushing Bryce into the hall and to the door. "How dare you say those things to me. Is it not bad enough that i have to choose between two guys. You have made the situation worse" she pushed him out into the freezing cold. He tripped over the steps and fell to the bottom. Ariel slammed the door, locking it and collapsed on the sofa crying.

"Ariel"

She heard him banging on the door but all she could do was sob and listen to him speak through the letter box. "Are you gonna let me back in" he asked "Come on, open the door"

Ariel closed her eyes as she tried to drown out his speaking.

He suddenly realised something. "Where am i gonna live" he shouted through the letter box. Ariel heard the letter box shut. She stood up and opened the curtain a bit and saw him walking down the street, kicking stones as he walked.


	26. Chapter 26

Abi got out of the car once the car stopped at a grave yard. This is where he was berried. Abi looked back into the car and saw Alice looking at her fingers, she was very quiet. She was just trying to process the news Abi had just told her. "Why didn't anyone tell me"

Abi sighed. "I wanted to. Everyone felt guilty and they just couldn't tell you. They wanted to keep you strong while you were in prison"

Alice got out of the car and walked over to Abi. Abi began to walk through the graveyard with Alice following. Abi stopped at a grave and Alice looked down at her brothers grave stone. She bent down and began to touch the stone that had her brothers name engraved on it.

"I'll give you a minute" Abi said as she walked back over to the car. She got in her car and waited on Alice. She felt really bad for her. She had no brother, no family to go back to and how was she going to get a job. Though Abi was Alices family, she doubted that Alice would want to stay with her after finding out about her brother.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay walked back into the branning house with some shopping. He placed it on the kitchen table and then noticed that Ariel was sitting on the couch, stairing into space with mascara tracks running down her face.

"Ariel, what's wrong" Jay sighed as he walked over to her. "I'm not going to tell your mother. I promised"

"It's not that" Ariel whipped away her tears. "I through Bryce out"

Jay looked at her stunned. "Why would you do that"

"We kissed. I told him about whats going on with me, Chase and Jacob and he told me that he has feelings for me, he said i was stunning. He was so sweet and we kissed. Now i don't know what to do, having to choose from two guys is bad enough but now it's 3"

Jay closed his eyes. His daughter was far too beautiful for her own good. "Have you ever thought about Bryce like that before you kissed"

"Of course i have. When i first met him, i thought about him like that. I try to stop thinking about him like that but my dreams have other ideas" Ariel sighed. "What am i going to do"

"I don't know, darling" he sighed. He honestly had no clue. "But can i tell you a story of three people. It's about me, your mother and your Aunt Lola"

Ariel leaned back against the sofa as she looked at her dad.

"Lola wanted me and yes there was a bit of a connection between us but i always loved your mother. Your mother had everything that you need to be a good girlfriend and wife. Lola was fiery, passionate and we did have a connection but your mother also had those qualitys, deep down inside. Your mother was also sweet, caring, loveable, smart and gorgeous. I choose your mother because she had all of Lolas qualitys and more." he sighed as he told her this. "My point is, if Bryce has all Chase and Jacobs good qualitys along with his own, then choose him because you have all you want in Chase and Jacob in him as well as his own qualitys that you love"

"You and aunty Lola" Ariel said in disgust. "Did you ever think about getting with her"

"We kissed when your mother was away. I was trying to replace your mother but it didn't feel right. Your mother will always be the one for me"

"Thanks dad" Ariel stood up and made her way upstaires. She still had no idea who to choose but she decidded that she had better get ready for her date with Jacob that night.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi stepped into the branning house hold with Alice. Alice was looking around, it still looked the same. "What's going on across the street" she had noticed that it seemed to be taped up.

"That's mine and Jays home. Something happened in there" That was all Abi was going to say. Jay walked out into the hall and stopped. "Abs, you're back" he kissed her cheek and then looked at Alice who was fidgiting uncomfortably.

"Alice, why don't you go and sit in the livingroom" Abi suggested and then watched Alice walk into the livingroom.

"Is she alright" Jay asked and Abi nodded though she didn't look so sure.

"Oh, a whole lot of drama has happened after you left. Ariel chucked Bryce out"

"She what" Abi looked surprised and also furious, she had grown fond of that boy and didn't want him living on the streets.

"She and Bryce kissed and now she doesn't know who to choose, Chase, jacob or Bryce"

"I like Bryce better" Abi said as she put down her keys on the kitchen table. Jay shrugged, he wouldn't admit it but he liked Bryce better as well. Abi opened the cupboard and pulled something out.

"Abs, what are you doing"

"I'm getting out a tent. That poor boy can't sleep in the streets" she got all the peices and proceeded to built it up at the side of the branning household. It took awhile but she finally built it. Abi then walked over to the cafe, knowing that Bryce woul be there somewhere. She spotted him picking up litter with a face like thunder.

"Bryce"

Bryce turned towards her and gave a small smile. "Hey Mrs B"

"Listen, i'll talk to Ariel. You can sleep in a tent for the night"

"A tent" he raised his eyebrow at her and She nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Just for now until i can get through to Ariel"

"Thank you so much" Bryce was touched at how thoughtful she was. There was someone who cared for him after all.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel walked down the staires and into the living room. She was about to take a seat on the sofa but stopped as she noticed a woman sat there looking at her hands.

"Who are you" Ariel asked as she looked around for something to hit this intrudor.

The woman looked up and smiled softly at her. "I'm Alice, your mums cousin"

Ariels eyes widend, she had heard all about Alice. She had heard all about Scarletts dad as well. Truth be told, she expected Alice to be taller, chubby and maybe with a few tattoos but this woman looked innocent, like she couldn't harm a fly.

"I'm Ariel brown" Ariel said as she took a seat beside the woman. "My friend Scarlett has heard alot about you of course her mother never told her, she had to do some research on the internet."

"Scarlett, what does she look like" Alice asked. She had missed Scarlett though she knew that Scarlett would be all grown up now.

"Dark long hair, Thin, ivory skin, brown eyes, wears alot of dark eye make up. Her personalitys a different story" she sighed. Ariel had definitely met her match when she became friends with Scarlett. Ariel noticed Alice looking at her. "She's a bitch, very cunning, nasty, she can hold her own and you never quite know when you're going to be played" Ariel shrugged. "I'm actually impressed, she definitely learnt all she needs to know from me"

"She sounds like her mother" Alice pointed out with a frown. Ariel was about to say something till there was a knock on the door. Ariel rushed over to the door and opened it to find Lexi and Scarlett stood there.

"Um Scarlett. i really don't think you should be here" Ariel said awkwardly.

"Why, i thought we had made up, back on track" Scarlett barged past her and made her way into the living room.

"Yeah, we knew you would be living with your grandad. After all your house across the street is taped up" lexi skipped into the branning household and into the living room.

Ariel followed them and saw Lexi and Scarlett stairing at Alice who was mostly stairing at Scarlett.

"Um Alice this is Lexi and Scarlett" Ariel paused. "Guys this is Alice Branning, my mums cousin"

Scarletts eyes widend and she looked at Ariel and then back at Alice. Lexi quickly grabbed Scarlett before a scene could be made. "Come on Scar. Lets get going. Ariel we will see you later" Lexi dragged Scarlett from the home.

"Don't worry" Ariel said to Alice who looked upset. "She's just in shock"


	27. Chapter 27

Jacob was guiding Ariel towards his yacht that was parked in the sea. He had his hands over her eyes and guided her into his yacht. She was really excited to see his yacht and was just giddy with joy but deep down she was still thinking about Chase, Bryce and the man guiding her to his yacht. She didn't know who to choose.

She wobbled a bit as he guided her and that's when she knew that she was on his yacht. He then pulled his hands away from her eyes and she gasped. It was beautiful. There was lights everywhere and a table, two chairs and candles. "Oh it is beautiful" Ariel gasped as she went and took her seat. "So, do you cook the mail or do you have servents" she asked with a grin.

He laughed and winked at her. "I cook, sorry i don't have any servents"

"Ah, doesnt matter, you're still handsome" She grinned as he went away to go and get the food that he had prepared. Ariel sighed, he was perfect.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Bryce was sat in his tent. He had his phone to his mouth as he left a voice mail on Ariels phone as she was not picking up her phone when he called. "It's me" he paused and took a deep breath. "So i just want you to know, that there's no hard feelings, i forgive ya and you made your point. Point made. So lets stop all this nonesence. So i'll come in and we`ll hug and you'll cry and i'll move back in. Sorted" He hung up after leaving the voice mail.

He heard a zip on the tent being pulled at as the tent door opened. He hoped it was Ariel but infact it was Abi who had a plate of food in her hand. "Here you go, don't want you starving" She placed it beside him with also a flask of hot chocolate.

"Ariel's not picking up her phone" Bryce said as he began to eat the warm food Abi had made. Abi gave him a guilty look and sighed. "She's went on a date with Jacob"

"Oh" Bryce sighed. He thought she would reconsider.

"Sorry" Abi sighed as she left the tent feeling sorry for the young man.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi walked into the house and into the living room, seeing Alice sleeping on the sofa. Jay was sat on the chair, deep in thought. Abi went and sat on his knee, playing with his red hair. "What are you thinking about" she asked. Jay shrugged, he was stairing at a sleeping Alice. "I'm just waiting for Janine to barge in"

Max came out from the Kitchen and Abi gave him a cold look as she tried her best to ignore her father like she had been doing for years. max gave Jay a coffee and Jay gladly took it.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came an angry Janine. Alice jumped out of her skin and sat up from the sofa. Abi stood up from Jays lap as Jay spilled his coffee from the fright he had gotten when the door burst open.

Janine came into the living room and stopped, stairing at Alice in disgust.

"Janine" Alice said as she stood up.

"What are you doing back here, there's nothing left for you here"

Alice looked at Janine sadly. "You know i only stabbed Micheal once"

"You keep on lying. My daughter is left without a father" janine growled.

"Oh Janine, just shut up" It was Abi that spoke this time. What they all didn't know was that Scarlett was outside in the hall, listening to there conversation.

"Excuse me" Scowled Janine.

"You know as well as i do that you were trying to keep Scarlett away from Micheal, it doesn't matter who killed him because either way Micheal wasn't going to see his daughter"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Janine gritted her teeth to try and scare the pregnant woman but Abi wasn't phased by it at all.

"I know that Alice doesn't even look capable of killing someone in cold blood, maybe she stabbed him once for self defence but i know that when she went to the door to let the police in that you stabbed him again. You killed your husband Janine and you let Alice take the rap"

"Abs" Jay stood beside his pregnant fiance, kinda terrified of her hormones.

"Abi" Max warned but Abi ignored him.

"How do you know that i did that. It just sounds like your making it up" Janine tutted as she turned away. Her face showing guilt.

"Because i was there Janine, i saw everything" Abi said causing Max, Jay and ALice to staire at her in shock. There mouths gaping open. Janine turned in shock. Her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets.

"I heard a big commotion going on in the house and i went to look. I was looking through the kitchen door and saw everything. I saw micheal strangeling you, his hands gripping at your neck. You had tears in your eyes and Alice picked up the knife and stabbed him, trying to protect you."

Janine was shifting uncomfortably as tears began to erupt from her eyes.

"Micheal fell to the floor, there was blood everywhere and there was banging at the door. You told Alice to answer it, she did and while she went to answer the door to the police, you stabbed him. He came at you and you picked up a kitchen towel, put it over the knife and stabbed him. Letting Alice take the blame"

"YES" Janine suddenly shouted. Scarlett who was listening by the door, covered her mouth with her hand. Her mother was a murderer. "YES, I DID THAT" she yelled. "But he was going to kill me"

"How was he going to kill you with a stab wound Janine, you knew what you were doing. You thought it through. You had enough time to pick up a knife with a towel covering it and stab him. If you didn't know what you were doing you would of picked up the knife without the towel to help with your finger prints"

"I wanted him dead" Scoweled Janine. "If i didn't stab him, he would of lived even with Alices stab wound. He would of tried to take my baby, I'm glad i killed him and you know what, i got a way with it"

Abi raised her eyebrow and heald up her phone that had been behind her back. Janine turned white, she had recorded the whole thing. Max staired at his daughter impressed.

"I wouldn't count on it" smirked Abi

"YOU BITCH" Janine yelled suddenly.

"Yeah i am" Abi said as she stopped recording the conversation.

"You wern't there when i stabbed him" Janine said shocked as she had been played by someone much younger than her.

"Of course not, i was with Lola watching Horror movies and i was heavily pregnant, i could barely stand up" Abi said as she laughed to herself. Alice smiled at her cousin.

"Better start running before i call the police" Abi smirked. Janine turned around and stopped. Scarlett was stood there stairing at her in shock. "Scarlett"

"You killed dad" Scarlett said as she tried to fit the peices together in her head.

"I-I" Janine stutterd for the first time in years, janine didn't know what to say.

"I never want to see you ever again" Scarlett turned away and made a run for it out the door. Janine quickly followed and Abi through herself on the sofa beside Alice who looked very greatful.

"I can't believe you just did that" Alice said hugged her cousin. Abi smiled. "I couldn't let her get away with it"

ALice sighed. "Abs, she already has. I was locked up for 19 years"

"Yeah but Janine will finally be locked up. Micheal can rest in peice knowing his murderer is behind bars"

Jay kissed Abis cheek as Max took a seat. This family was just filled with drama.

"Better call the police" Abi said as she stood up, she was about to dial a number when there was suddenly a crash and a bang heard from outside.


	28. Chapter 28

Abi ran outside with Jay, Max and Alice in toe. They saw Ariel and Jacob coming into the square. Ariel looked so happy then she noticed something was wrong. She saw a familiar curly haired boy lying in the middle of the street, blood pouring from his skull. The car that had hit him had zoomed off.

"BRYCE" Ariel ran towards him. No, no. This can't be happening.

"It was Janine" Alice said as Abi took out her mobile and began to call an ambulance.

"NO, NO. You have got to save him" Ariel bellowed as she fell to her knees. "HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO DIE"

"I thought he was in the tent" Jay said as he turned to look at the tent that had been abandend.

"The tents quite stuffy, he probably went out for a walk" Abi said once she hung up the phone. "Paramedics should be here soon"

Ariel was running her fingers through his curly hair as he lay there unconsious. "Please be okay" she whispered. "I'm sorry"

Jacob had his hand rested on her shoulder, comforting her. Seeing this as nothing more than just two friends who care for eachother.

"Ariel"

Ariel looked up as Lexi came running towards her with Scarlett who had tear tracks down her face. "It was my mum, she did this" Scarlett told her.

"I think we all know that" Max said but Ariel knew nothing about what had just happened.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel waited in the waiting room in the hospital for some news on Bryce. She was waiting with Abi, Jay, Lexi, Scarlett, Max, Jacob and Alice. Just in that moment, Chase and Nathan came running into the hospital. They had gotten a call from Scarlett.

"Ariel, oh thank god you're okay" Chase said as he tried to avoid Jay who was glairing at him. Ariel stood up and hugged Chase as tears escaped her eyes. Jacob looked at them, feeling jealousy. "That last thing i said to him were horrible" she bawled her eyes out.

Scarlett felt guilty for her mothers behaviour. The police had taken statements from jay, Abi, max and Alice and now they were just searching for Janine. Abi had given the recording to the Police and they had felt dreadful for thinking it was Alice.

Chase wrapped his arms around her waist as she sobbed. The door to Bryces hospital room opened and a doctor came out. The doctor was looking hopefull which made Ariel think that Bryce was okay.

"Is he going to be okay" Ariel asked hopefully.

"He's fine" the doctor smiled. "he's awake but has a bit of a head injury, we are going to keep him in over night. He should be able to go home tomorrow hopefully"

Ariel ran towards the room and ran in. She saw Bryce sat up on his bed playing with a remote for the bed. The bed was going up and down and he looked amused as he pressed the buttons for it. "Bryce"

Bryce looked up and smiled at her. Ariel went and sat beside his bed. "I'm sorry for being horrible"

"You wern't" Bryce sighed as Ariel looked at the stitches on his head.

"I was. You can move back in. The police said that we should be able to move back into our home in a few days"

"Thanks" he moved uncomfortably. "Look i do love you but i don't want to ruin our friendship, you're better with Jacob"

Ariel leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you for being so nice"

"No problem" he smiled. They were friends again but Bryce couldn't help but feel dead inside.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was stood at a vending machines. She was rubbing her belly, there was a tiny baby bump forming. She pulled out the packet of crisps that she craved. She had been having cravings, her cravings were cheese and onion crisps. The baby loved them.

She felt two strong arms wrap around her and she knew that it was Jay. Abi laughed and turned around in his grasp. "You were amazing with the whole Janine thing"

Abi smiled sadly. "It feels like i made this worse"

"You didn't, Bryce is alive and they will catch Janine"

"I hope so"

"Hey be excited abs, it's our wedding next weak"

Abi smiled as he pecked her lips. "Are you still having a stag do tomorrow"

"Well i can't change the plans, so yeah."

Abi lughed. "Just as long as you don't touch the stipper or fantasize about her while you're with me"

"You know i wont Abs, i'll be fantasize about you in your wedding dress." He kissed her lips sweetly. Abi smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. They had just started to kiss passionatly when an old woman coughed at them and said "This is a hospital you know, Get a room"

Abi and Jay pulled apart and laughed at the old woman. Abi hid her face in Jays neck embaressed. "Okay, there's a ton of rooms here" he said jokingly. The old woman looked horrified as she wobbled away from the couple.


	29. Chapter 29

Abi was getting ready for work the next day. Ariel had stayed in the hospital all night. Abi hit Jay with a pillow so he would wake up. Jay sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Abs" he groaned. "Let me sleep"

"Just because you don't have a job anymore, doesn't mean you can sleep in all day. Remember to collect Ariel and Bryce from the hospital today" Abi kissed his cheek as she put on her coat and left the branning household and headed to work.

Abi walked past the cafe and noticing the probation worker. She walked over to him. "Ariel might be late today, she's at the hospital and Bryce i don't think will come in, he was involved in a car accadent last night"

The probation worker muttered some abuse under his breath and Abi bravely walked past him

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi was in her lab coat at the veterinary surgeon. She was looking at her clip board to see what animal she had today. Just then her boss Max walked in. He was a very chearful chap and Abi loved him as her boss.

"Abi. There's a woman in the waiting room, looking for you"

Abi nodded and placed down her clipboard and walked into the waiting room. She looked around until her eyes fell on a familliar blonde. Lola

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay got out of his car. He had just picked Ariel and Bryce up from the hospital. Bryce walked into the house and collapsed on the sofa. Jay walked in and spotted Alice in the kitchen. "Alice" jay walked in and closed the door.

Alice looked at him confused.

"I need to talk to you. When i got to the hospital, i got a phone call from the police. It's about Janine"

Alice looked down. She was dreading what was about to come. She was thinking that Janine was dead or something tragic like that.

"She handed herself in. She got so far out of walford before decidding that the best thing for her to do was to hand herself in"

Alice gasped. She didn't suspect that.

"The police say that she's going to get twice as much as you did because she's been lying for years, framed someone else and tried to kill Bryce with her car. She's looking at 40 years to life"

"But that means she will be inside till shes 89" Said Alice who couldn't help but feel bad for Janine when she really shouldn't.

"Yeah, she will be an old lady when she gets out" grinned Jay but Alice just moved past him and went upstaires to the guest room.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Lola, where the hell have you been" Abi dragged Lola into an empty room. Lola just smiled at her. "Did you miss me"

"Of course i did, come here" Abi and Lola hugged. They both had tears in there eyes when they pulled apart. They were best friends and usually thought of eachother as sisters.

"I came back for your hen do"

"Lola, i'm not having a hen do" Sighed Abi. Lola was having none of it. "Yes you are. The hen do is tonight" she declaired. Abi shook her head and smiled at her.

"How's Lexi, i need to see her. She hates me doesn't she" sighed Lola. Abi shook her head frantically. "No, no she doesn't. She will be so glad that you're back. Dexter left her, dexter gone Lola. Lexi is left in that house alone, well she was until Nathan moved in to help her"

"DEXTER LEFT" Lola yelled horrified.

"Shush" Abi hushed at her. Lola was probably going to scare the animals with her shouting.

"Sorry, but he just left Lexi" Lola sighed shaking her head angrily.

"Nathan has been taken care of her and another thing Phil's in jail"

"Abs, what the hell has been going on when i was gone" Lola demanded. Abi sighed and took a seat at a desk where the veterinarians do there paper work.

"Okay, i'll tell you the truth" Abi sighed. "But please don't hate me for it, i needed to protect my child"

Lola nodded as she watched Abi take a deep breath.

"My ex Jordan came back"

"I thought your only boyfriend has been Jay"

"Why does everyone think that" Abi shook her head and laughed to herself. "Anyway, he had been threatening Jay. Threatening to hurt Ariel if Jay didn't hand me over to him. So Jay got angry and killed him, he didn't mean to though. He picked up his toolbox and hit him over the head. Phil then came along and offord to burry the body but when i found out i wanted it burned. I couldn't handle it if someone found the body and traced it back to jay. So we unberried it and began to burn the body. That's when a couple stopped to ask what he was doing. So me and Jay pretended not to know what he was doing and began to yell at him. The police got involved and Phil escaped the woods" sighed Abi. Lolas eyes were bulging out of her head as she heard all this. "Then when me and Jay returned home, Phil barged into our house and attacked Jay. Lola he could of killed him. Me and Ariel were crying and begging him to stop but he wouldn't. So Bryce had picked up a knife and stabbed him in the back."

"Oh my god" Lola said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"The police and paramedics arrived. Jay has stiches on his eyebrow and cheek while Phil was handcuffed to a bed and after he was released from the hospital he was taken to a cell."

Lola shook her head, she didn't know what to say. "What else has happened."

"Alice got let out of prison and Janine confessed to actually killing micheal"

"You lot just fall apart without me" Joked Lola as she smiled though she was worried about phil. "Peter's waiting in the car. We were scared to come back to walford because of dexter but now i know he's not there. We can go back and be happy"


	30. Chapter 30

Jay was sat in the kitchen table looking at a news paper add for jobs. After what had happened to Phil, he didn't have a job.

"You could be a waiter" Alice suggested as she sat opposite him. Jay shook his head and crinkled his nose in disgust. A waiter just wasn't for him. "All i know, is how to fix cars"

"Well there must be mechanic jobs wanted somewhere" she shrugged, finally getting used to being back home. "Nothing" Jay sighed.

"Well try your hand at something else. Ask uncle Max for a job at selling cars"

Jay thought about that, yeah he could do that after all Max would probably agree, he needed to get back on Abis good side after all. "Chears Alice, that's exactly what i'll do" Jay stood up and was about to leave to go and visit max at the car lot when the doorbell rang. Jay opened the door to see Lola.

"Lola" Jay looked surprised as he walked away from the door and Lola moved past him. "I'm back" she declaired.

"I can see that" Jay rolled his eyes.

"I went to see Abi, she told me all about Phil and Janine" Lola told him and Jays eyes widend wondering if Abi had told her the truth about phil. Lola noticed Jays look and sighed. "She told me that truth about Phil, he didn't kill Jordan you did" she walked into the living room. "Anyway i'm back for good with Peter"

"Have you spoken to Lexi" Jay asked awkwardly.

"No, not yet" Lola sighed. "I hope she doesn't hate me"

"Can you really blame her" Jay told her. "Anyway, nathans been looking after her. She's been fine, she knows to ask us for help"

"I am also back for Abis hen night" Lola pointed to a bag she had in her hand filled with Hen night stuff. Jay looked at it eager to find out what she was going to make Abi wear.

Lola tipped out the bag and all the accessories came flooding out of the bag. There was a Bride To Be Flashing Sash, Best friend of the Bride Sash, Hen Party Girls Night Out Whistle on Pink Chain, Devil Horns With White Veil, L Plate Badge, Bride To Be Wand, Pink & Black Hen Party Posse Shot Glass Belt, Hen Party Good Girl, Bad Girl Blowouts - Pack of 12 amnd Rainbow Willy Straws - Pack of 10.

"Oh good god" Jay looked at it all like Lola had gone mad, he picked up the rainbow will straws and looked at her oddly. Lola giggled and snatched it from him.

"How much did you spend" Jay asked.

"Like i'll tell you anyway Abi's going to have a stripper, hope you don't mind that her hands will be on this very sexy chiseled chest"

Jays eyes widend. "As long as there's no smooching or twerking i'm fine"

"Nope none of that, maybe dirty dancing though" Lola grinned as she put all the hen party stuff in her bag. "Are you have a stag do"

"Yeah. Alfies organizing it in the vic, also i don't have a best man for my wedding will Peter be available"

Lola smiled and nodded. "Of course, can he come to your stag do as well"

Jay nodded, he didn't see any harm in it, after all Peter will be his best man. "The stag do is at six"

"Just pray that you wont get handcuffed to a lamp-post" Lola smirked as she picked up her bag. "Anyway i need to go and see Lexi, see you" she made her way out of the house, leaving a bewildered Jay. He honestly couldn't believe that woman bought that stuff for a hen party.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Lola stopped outside her house and walked in. She didn't know weather to know or just walk in, she choose the later. She walked through the hall and heard her daughter giggiling. She opened the door and gasped. The two were just getting dressed. Nathan was fully dressed when lola had walked in but Lexi had her shirt off and her blue bra exsposed. Her blonde hair was a mess and her cheeks were puffed out.

Lola quickly shut the door and looked embaressed.

"Oh" Lexi gasped. "Mum"

"You're 20, i don't care what you do with your boyfriend, just please burn the couch"

Lexi ran out of the room, her top now on. "You're back"

Lola smiled and hugged her daughter. "Of course, i was always coming back. I just needed time away"

Lexi sighed "I missed you" she nestled into her mother like a child. Enjoying the smell of her mothers hair. Nathan stood there embaressed, so glad that lola didn't walk in 5 seconds earlier.

"Look, i think we need to talk" Lexi sighed.

"I'll just go, leave you two to it"

"Thanks nathan" Lola smiled at him as she walked into the living room. She took a seat on a chair, not going to sit on the couch until it had been cleaned. Lexi of course didn't mind and took a seat on the couch.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Max was at the car lot when Jay ran up to him. "Max"

"What do you want" Max asked as got some money from a buyer.

"I need a job"

"I know" Max said. Knowing what was about to come.

"I need a job" Jay looked at him hopefull. Though he knew that ABi would go off on one at him for asking her father for a job.

"What does Abi feel about you asking me for a job"

"I havn't told her" Jay sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Please max, i need a job"

"Ok, i'll give you a job. If you get Abi to talk to me again"

Jay groaned. That was easier said than done. "Fine, i'll try but no promises"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi walked into her home bang on five o'clock. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. She walked into the kitchen to start getting dinner ready. She needed to eat before she went out at six.

Jay walked in with a grin on his face. "You really don't want to know what Lola has planned"

Abi crinkled her nose and tried not to think about it. "Lola came round then"

Jay nodded as he took a buiscuit from the cookie jar. "She left to go and speak to lexi. So who's going to be there"

"I don't know. I presume Lola and Lauren, Ariel is with Jacob on another date" Abi rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Again, i thought she was going to pick Bryce" Jay shook his head.

"She doesn't know what she wants, lets just leave her to make up her own mind" Abi said as she placed out plates, forkes and knifes out on the table.

"We tell her to make up her own mind on alot of stuff and it ends up badly. Like when she knocked out a girl and ended up getting arrested. I think we should just tell her that she has to choose Bryce"

"No, Jay that's like arranging our daughter to be married to some guy she doesn't like or know. We are not Muslims"

"At this moment i wish we were, it would be alot easier. Hey, do you think i will be able to change my religion"

Abi laughed to herself and shook her head. "How can you change your religion when you're an atheist."

"I could pretend and worship there kind of god just as long as it means we can arrange our daughter to be with Bryce that way it's all done and dusted, no more drama. "

"Honey, we live in Albert square. There is drama everywhere"


	31. Chapter 31

Abi eyed herself in the tall, narrow mirror. The girl who staired back at her was not her usual reflection. She wore a pink, thigh high dress. It was tight around her chest, showing more cleavage than she wanted and because Abi was pregnant her breasts were much more bigger, Lola obviously never thought of that when she bought it. Wresting on her shoulder and coming down her body was a Bride To Be Flashing Sash. Which Abi had to admit, she quite liked it. Around Abis neck was Hen Party Girls Night Out Whistle on Pink Chain. Abi looked at her reflection but mainly stared at the Devil Horns With White Veil rested on her head.

Lola stood up and wrapped the Pink & Black Hen Party Posse Shot Glass Belt around her waist.

"Lola, i look ridiculous and i don't see the point in the belt, i wont be able to drink" Abi huffed. Lola just shrugged. "Then leave it for show"

Abi shook her head and sighed once the belt was fastened around her waist. "I wonder what the guys are doing" Abi said as she hoped Jays hands wern't fiddiling with a strippers bra.

"Now, now. NO thinking of boys tonight" Lola told her as she fitted an L Plate Badge on the top of Abis dress and then gave her a Bride To Be Wand. Lola stepped backwords and admired how gorgeous Abi looked.

"Lola where are we going" asked Abi having a feeling she was going to regret having her in charge of the hen night.

"Well, we are going to R&R, there might be a bit of a surprise for you at R&R tonight" Lola winked. "Then we might go and visit the guys and then we will come back here and have a bit of a make over. Manicures, pedicures stuff like that"

Abi smiled. That didn't sound so bad."I thought you said that we arn't going to talk about guys tonight"

"We're not, we will just crash there stag do" Lola laughed, taking Abis hand and pulling her towards the stare case. Abi got to the bottom of the staires and saw Lauren, Poppy, Alice. Poppy and Abi had become quite close when Abi had been carrying Ariel..

"Wow abs, you look stunning" Grinned Lauren. Abi looked down at herself and felt a bit insicure. Lola opened the door and took her best friends hand. "R&R it is" grinned Lola as the girls left for R&R. The five girls got alot of staires when they went down the street, especially Abi. Abi ignored them and tried to look confident, she recieved a few whistles from strangers which perked up her confidence.

"Alright girls" Sharon said from behind the bar when they entered the R&R.

"Lauren remember you can't drink" Abi told her. Lauren frowned. "One drink wont hurt abs, i've been clean for years"

Abi sighed. "Fine"

"Vodka and coke please" Lauren said as Sharon served them drinks. Abi only got an orange juice, after all she was pregnant and couldn't drink. Lola popped in a willy straw in each of there glasses. Abi blushed at how inappropriate this really was but she still drank from it anyway.

"Now Abs, we have alot of games planned" Grinned Lola as she left them at the table in R&R to go and get something. She came back with a blow up of Jay mainly his head, with stickers of Lips and a scarf.

"Oh my god" Abi said looking at Jays blow up head.

"Now, the point of the game is, Someone gets blindfolded and we try and put the sticker lips on his lips. The closer someone gets to his lips will win" Lola exsplained. "Now Abs, turn around"

Abi laughed and turned around as Lola placed the blindfold on her, tying it behind her head. Lola twrled her around 3 times. She heard Sharon laughing from the bar as she watched her. Abi wobbled a bit with the sticker lips in her hand. Abi put out her hands as she tried to guide herself to blow up doll of Jay. She fell forward and placed the sticker lips on it. She heard muffled Laughing as Lola untied the scarf from her head and revealed to Abi that she had placed the lips on his nose.

Abi laughed at her failed attempt and took a seat. She saw everyone else have a go and it was Poppy that had actually won that game. Lola then annouced another game they were to play. "Truth or dare"

The girls cheared as Lola pulled out some cards that had been written before they left. "Now Miss Branning soon to be brown" Lola grinned. "Each one of us have written truths and dares out on each card and you have got to do each one without backing out" Lola told her. ABi looked at her nervously. She had heard about this game before, its purpuse was to embaress the Bride as much as possible.

"So Abi truth or dare" Lola asked.

"Dare" Abi knew she was going to regret this as Lola looked at the card with a grin. "Kiss a bald man on the head"

"Ewww" Lauren said chocking on her drink. ABi cringed and looked around for a bald man. Determined to do it. The only Bald man was the bouncer standing by the doors. ABi looked at them and smirked. She stood up and bravely walked towards the bald bouncer who was talking to sharon.

"Oh my god" Lola said covering her mouth with her hand to try and hide her laughter as she watched Abi march over to the bouncer. She stopped and leaned up, kissing the bald bouncer on the head. The bouncer looked at her with an angry frown. Sharon however giggled at it as Abi made her way back over to the girls.

Lola, Poppy, Alice and Lauren laughed at her. Alice had been quiet the whole night so far but she couldn't help but Laugh at what Abi had done and at least this was taking her mind off of Joey and Janine.

"My turn, my turn" Lauren said excitedly as she grabbed the cards from Lola. "Abs, Truth or dare"

"Dare" ABi wasn't going to back out. She folded her arms and waited for the dare.

"Get a man to drink a shot from a shot glass held in your cleavage."

Abis eyes widend, horrified. Okay next one she was definatly picking Truth. Abi stood up and Lola gently gave her a shove towards the bar. She asked Sharon for a shot.

"Arn't you pregnant"

"Yeah, the shots not for me" Abi told her and Sharon got her a shot. Abi took the shot and looked at the girls back at the table who were giggiling. Abi placed the shot in her cleavage, a guy from the dancefloor run up to her and before ABi could try and get him to drink the glass in her cleavage. The guy did it anyway, causing it to spill on her chest. He didn't mind though and was sucking on her chest because the shot had spilled over her. ABi gasped and the guy pulled up and put up his hands in a victory way. Abi walked over to the girls at the table noticing them laughing.

"Right Abs again, Truth or dare" Poppy asked as she heald the cards.

"Truth" Abi said not wanting to do another dirty Dare just yet.

"Okay. If you were a guy, which girl in this room would you date"

"Easy. Lola" Abi said. Lola cheared for herself as she felt a bit typsey.

Soon they had went through the dares. Abi had Gotten a photo with 5 different bouncers, Undid a man's flies with her teeth, Gotten a pair of boxers, Giving a stranger a lap dance and Had 5 drinks bought for her.

"Now Abs, time to play Mr and Mrs" Lola cheared. Abis eyes widend. Lola got up out of her seat and took ABis hand into the R&R Office, the girls followed them. "Sharon said we could have it in here for this game" she declaired. "Now, we have asked your husband to be some questions about you and he has answered them. It's all on video." Lola said as she sorted out the dvd player and put in a disk, pressing Pause.

"Ohhh" The girls giggled. Abi smirked, feeling very confident. Jay knew everything about her.

"Oh what's your favourite tv show " Lola asked holding the remote in her hand ready to press play.

Abi didn't really need to thing of that answer. It just slid out of her mouth. "Friends"

"Lets see" Lola pressed play and sure enough Jay had said 'Friends' "That was easy for him" Lola said. Lola heald up another card and grinned wickidly. "What is your favourite sexual position?"

Abi turned bright red, feeling so embaressed. Lauren crinkled her nose in disgust not really wanting to know what her sister does to the man she's going to marry. Poppy was quite prude but because she had a bit of drink in her, she didnt seem phased by the question.

"Abs, we're waiting" Lola said as she waited for Abis responce. Abis ears were even turning red. "Oh god, did he really answer this question"

"he did" Lola laughed. "He answered it straight away"

Abi took a deep breath. She knew the answer but didnt feel comfortable saying it in front of everyone. She closed her eyes. "I enjoy him on top" She looked embaressed as she told the truth.

Lola burst out laughing. Poppys smile was turning into a smirk, Alice looked mortified while Lauren looked like she was going to be sick.

"Lets see if he said that" Lola smirked as she pressed play and sure enough, he knew her favourite sexual position. "Right next question. This is a question that i have always wanted to know. Where did you go on your first date?" Lola asked. She really had always wanted to know that but had never found time to ask.

"Well on our first proper date, we got two bags of chips. Stole them from Ian because Jay forgot his wallet and sat on the swings and did nothing but Talk about ourselfs. So our first proper date was in the park at the swings" Abi would remember that till the day she died. That was when all the peices in her life came together and she felt happiness.

"Aww that's so sweet" Poppy said. Lauren raised her eyebrow. "They stole chips and talked"

"It's very sweet though" Lola aggreed as she pressed Play on the dvd. Though Jays answer was not what Abi had expected. He had tried to think, he had forgotten and said. "Pass"

"He forgot" Abi gasped though she wasn't going to get mad at him. She was just going to educate him tomorrow.

"Men they always forget the important stuff" sighed Poppy in her usual dreamy way.

"Here's another question. Where is the most adventurous place you have ever had sex?" Lola asked with a grin. Abi blushed as she thought about the answer. The most adventurous. "On the kitchen work tops"

Lola looked disgusted at that answer. Lauren, Poppy and Alices eyes widend a fraction. "That's gross" Lola pressed play and sure enough the answer Jay had gotten it right.

"What did he say your bra size is?" Lola asked going to the next question. Abi knew what her bra size was but she wasn't sure if He knew. "mmm He's going to say something with a CC"

"Is that your bra size" Lola questioned Abi shook her head. "I just think he will say something with CC"

"Lets find out" Lola pressed play and Jay said something completely different to what she thought he would say. "I've had my hands on her body for 20 odd years. She's a 34DD"

Abis mouth gaped open, she wasn't disgusted or annoyed. She was in shock. He wasn't far off really.

"Abs, was he right" Lola asked noticing Abis horrified face. Abi shook her head. "I'm actually a 36DD"

"He was close" Lola said impressed. "What is your favourite part of your partners body?" Lola asked. Abi bit her bottom lip as she answerd. "His bum, he's got a great bum"

Lola pressed play and that was infact what Jay had said. He was doing good. "Now Last one. What is your partners greatest fear?"

Abi frowned. His greatest fear. "His greatest fear is horror movies that involve blood, guts and alot of jump scares. He's scared of Texas Chainsaw massacre"

"That film's not scary" Lauren said with a frown.

"I don't like Horror films" Poppy said with a terrified look on her face.

"I like the saw films" Alice admitted. Lola cringed. "I don't blame him for being scared of texas Chainsaw massacre. Lets see his answer" she Pressed Play.

"What's my greatest fear. Lets see, my greatest fear is... Losing Abi again. I never want to make that mistake again. I love her so much" Jay said on the film. Abi smiled as she felt her heart soar at his words.

The girls went back out into R&R. They continued to drink apart from Abi who couldn't drink. Lola kept on looking at the door as if she was expecting someone. Then soon enough a Police officer walked in. Abi looked at Lola thinking she had done something. "It's the Police" the police officer declaired. Sharon who was behind the bar couldn't stop laughing. Abi didn't know why.

"The police" gasped Poppy as she smirked at Lauren, Lola and Alice.

"That's right, it's Officer Nasty" The Police officer said with a demanding voice.

Abi still didn't know what was going on.

"What's the matter officer. Has someone been bad" Lola asked trying to fake shock.

"Which one of you is Abi Branning" The police officer asked as he placed down a stereo. Abis eyes widend as she finally realized what was happening.

"Her" Alice said pointing to Abi who looked horrifed. The Stripper pressed a button on the stereo and it began to play. He marched over to Abi, throwing off his police hat and began to take off his police vest, moving his hips up and down infront of her.

Lola, Lauren, Poppy and Alice were laughing at Abis horrifed face.

The man was soon shirtless. Showing his tanned abs and six pack. He moved his body in front of Abi seductivly. Abi squealed covering her mouth and trying to look away as he began to un do his belt in front of her. He pulled down his black trousers and Grabbed Abis hand, pulling her into the middle of the dancefloor.

"Go on Abs" Lauren cheared. Abi gasped and squealed when the stripper put her hands on his chiseled chest and began to put her hands down his chest to the top of his boxers.

"OH MY GOD" Squealed Abi as she started to feel excited.

"Wooo" Lola, Lauren, Poppy and Alice cheared as they clapped there hands to the music.

The stripper then wripped off his boxers in one clean motion. He covered his privates with his hand. So all they could really see was his bum. Abi laughed. She never thought she would enjoy having a stripper quite so much.


	32. Chapter 32

Jay stopped outside the queen vic. Taking a deep breath, this was his stag do. He walked into the vic and was instantly surrounded by Chears. Alfie, Fatboy, Peter and Billy had there glasses raised when he walked in.

"Alright boys" Jay said as he walked over to the bar. "Pint of lager " Jay said and Kat poured him some lager. That's when Jay noticed something. They were wearing T-Shirts, not just t-shirts but t-shirts of him as a baby, Naked. "Where did you get that" Jay asked horrified as he felt the embaressment start to come on.

"Your mum is a lovely woman" smirked Alfie. Jays face turned scarlett, he didn't know his biogical mother had any pictures of him as a baby. "She said sorry she couldn't make it to Abis hen but she will be there at the wedding"

"Come on drink up. We'll get the rounds in" Grinned Billy.

"Please tell me you never got me a stripper. Abi will have my balls cut off" Jay said not noticing the looks that Alfie, Fatboy, peter and Billy were giving eachother.

"No of course not" Fatboy lied as he took a swig of his lager.

"And this is yours mate" Peter said as he lifted up Jays own t-shirt. It was him as a naked baby like what was on the rest of the guys t-shirts but on his it said on the back Groom-to-be-Jay Brown. Alfie forced it on him and they cheared.

Soon they were all drinking far too much, far to quickly and Paints were then braught out. Jay was swaying from side to side as his pupils were large. Faces ended up being pained. Jays face was light blue and Dark red to support his love for his favourite football team west ham.

Peters face had been painted green for the hulk, Alfie had his face painted the same as Jays, Fatboy was wearing a Blue wig and had his face completely normal while Billy had a brown bob wig on with Pink on his cheeks.

they were so drunk that they didn't even know what they were doing.

"Okay, okay. We have got to get the groom to do something. Dare him" Slurred Alfie as his eyes were rolling in the back of his head.

"Jay, Jay. I love you man but go and kiss a stranger" slurred Fatboy as he staired into his drink. Jay almost fell off of his seat. "I. i can't kiss a woman. Abi, abs. She will kill me" he slurred back.

"A man then" smirked Billy in a slurred voice. Jay was so drunk that he didn't really care. A man okay that was better than kissing a female. Jay slid off his chair and wobbled out into the middle of the pub to look for a stranger. He walked over to a complete stranger who was a man and Grabbed him, kissing him.

"YAY" The boys shouted out. Jay pulled back and slapped the guy lightly on the cheek.

"Here's my number" The guy said to Jay, giving him his number. Jay swayed back to forth. "I. I.I Can't, i'm getting married" Jay said his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he waddled back to the group.

"I.I can't believe you did that man" Peter slurred patting him on the back. Jay began to laugh into his glass. "The sober me wont like this in the morning" Jay said in a sing song voice.

"Alright lads, i think you have had enough" Smiled Kat. Alfie shook his head at his wife. "No, we need to get more drunker" He slurred. Kat rolled her eyes and continued serving the customers.

"Which one is Jay brown" asked a woman. This woman had alot of make up on and Long black hair.

"he is" Billy slurred his words as he pointed to Jay. the woman dropped her long black coat to reveal her in nothing more that a Hot pink bra, hot pink thong, thigh his fishnet stockings and knee high black boots. She was very tanned and toned.

Jays eyes widend as the stripper grabbed him, pushing him onto a seat. Alfie, Billy, Fatboy and Peter were watching as they silently checked out the girls behind.

The stripper walked towards him seductivly, gripping at the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up over his head.

"Ohhh" The boys shouted out as the stripper put cream on his bare chest and began to rub it into his chest. Jays eyes were wide as saucers but he couldn't hide his massive grin that was forming on his face. The stripper then stepped backwords as she began to shake her hips and began to rub cream on her chest. She had yet to strip off her pink bra.

She turned around and bent over. Jays eyes were all over her behind as she pulled her thong down a little bit and pulled it back up. She turned back around and grabbed her bra straps, pulling them down. She them released her bra and her bra fell to the ground. Revealing her perfectly perked Breasts.

"Oh my god" laughed Alfie as Kat swatted him with her hand.

"Abi better not walk through that door" Kat warned him. The boys turned to look at Kat apart from Jay who was enjoying himself.

"She's at the R&R with the hens" Peter said but Kat shook her head at them.

"Usually in walford the hens end up crashing the stag do's in some way" Kat pointed out.

"She's got a point" Billy said as he watched Jay get a lap dance from the basically naked stripper.

The woman then proceeded to put her knees on Jays lap and shake her breasts in his face.

Just then the doors burst open and the Hens suddenly ran in, chearing and making a scene. The boys eyes widend and they rested there heads in there hands and cringed. Oh god, this was going to end badly.

Kat smirked from behind the bar. "Told you"

"Get Jay before Abi sees" Fatboy said quickly standing up though there was no point.

"What can i get you girls" asked Kat as Lola turned on a song from the music machine. Gimmie, Gimmie, Gimmie came on from Abba. Lola didn't even like Abba but she had to admit that song was pretty good.

"Jay"

Jay looked up from the girls breasts that he had been engrossed in. The boys cringed and turned away.

Abi was stairing at Jay, not sure what to do in this moment.

"Boys, you are disgusting" Lauren said in disgust.

"Abs" Jay slurred as he pushed the stripper off him and wobbled over to Abi in a drunken state. Billy was biting on his hand, he was sure there was going to be a row.

Jay fell onto Abi and Abi had to hold him up. The stripper smiled and began to play with Abis long hair. "What are you doing" Abi asked as she moved her head away from the stripper.

"Is this your fiance" asked the stripper in a ditzy voice.

"Love you" Jay whispered in Abis ear with his eyes closed.

"She's beautiful" grinned the stripper. Abi looked amused at Jay who was whispering 'I love you' in her ear over and over again.

"Abs, arn't you going to scream and shout" Lauren asked. Abi shook her head ans smirked which made the boys sigh in relief.

"Why would i, i had a stripper at my hen do" Abi said oddly not phased as she looked at the dumb stripper. "You can go now"

The stripper picked up her clothes and put them back on, earning groans from the boys.

"What you girls doing here anyway, it's a stag do" asked Alfie. Lola rolled her eyes. "We just wanted to make sure you lot wern't up to any mischeive but obviously you were" she folded her arms and glaired at peter who went on to explain that he 'wasn't stairing at the stripper'. Lola rolled her eyes not beliving him.

"Kisses" Jay muttered against Abis cheek. Abi laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. They earned chears from the people in the vic as they kissed against the bar. Abi felt something prodding against her stomach and smirked, pulling back from him. "Boys, you can have your wicked way with him now" Abi said as she wriggled away from Jay. "Us girls are going back to mine for a make over" she grinned as she looked down at Jays pants, his hard on was very clear to see.

Abi nudged the girls and pointed. There eyes widend and they were soon laughing as they left the bar. The boys didn't have any idea why they were laughing till Jay turned back to them. The boys eyes widend as they looked at eachother. They were all thinking the same thing and they knew that in the morning Jay was going to hate them.


	33. Chapter 33

"OI"

Jay could hear voices yelling at him. His eyes were closed and he was groaning as he tried to sleep. Suddenly his face turned ice cold as water was chucked over him. He opened his eyes quickly and was about to yell at the person who had thrown water over him only to realize he was outside. He was handcuffed to a lamp post and really naked. "Oh my god, i'm going to kill them" Jay shouted out as he turned his head to Look at Bryce who had a bucket in his hand. He had thrown the water over him.

"You do know it's 8 and i'm missing my community service to try and wake you up" Bryce said as he stood in his orane jump suit, smoking a cigarette with an empty bucket in his hand.

"Just try and get me out" Jay said as he looked down at his penis, wondering if anyone had seen him like this. Well it was the morning, so he would of thought that they would of.

"I don't have a key mate" Bryce said, just in that moment Max walked up and was stairing at Jay in amusment. "Brilliant Stag then was it"

"Max, can you go and get something to help with this situation" Jay asked but Max just shook his head, his smirk turning into a laugh.

"Ohhh jay" Lola said as she walked past with a camera in hand.

"I thought you would be hung over" Jay groaned as Lola snapped a few pictures.

"I am but i got up because i heard you lot in the street and i looked out my window and saw you in nothing but a pair of fluffy handcuffs" giggeled Lola as she pulled out a key.

"Oh thank god" sighed a relieved Jay as Lola pressed the key into the hand cuffs causing the handcuffs to fall off his wrists.

"now cover yourself up before you poke my eye out" Lola said jokingly as Jay covered his privates with his hands and continued to run home, ignoring the looks he recieved, he ran into the branning house hold only to be screamed at by Ariel who was in her orange jump suit, about to leave the house for her community service now had her back to him with her hand over her mouth. "Dad, what the hell"

"Is your mum in" Jay asked. Ariel just pointed up the staires and Jay ran up the staires and into the guest bedroom that they were staying in till there own house stops being a crime scene. Abi was lying in bed, snoring softly. Jay lay down beside her, covering himself with the duvet.

"Jay, what time do you call this" Abi asked in a sleepy voice.

"I was tied to a lamp post all night"

Abi sat up in the bed and laughed but looked worried. "Oh my god Jay" she touched his arm. "You're freezing"

"It is the middle of winter. My bollocks were freezing off"

Abi giggled. "Aww poor baby" she snuggeled into him. He wrapped his arm around her before realizing something. He sat up in shock. "I snogged a guy" Everything of that night was coming back to him.

Abi laughed. "At least you didn't snog the stripper, a guy i can live with"

Jay shook his head and staired in disgust. A guy, he had kissed a guy. "Oh god, the guys are going to be laughing at me"

"That's the whole point of a stag night. Anyway, i'm annoyed at you. You forgot when our first date was" Abi told him. Jays eyes widend.

"Oh, so they did the Mr and Mrs game then. I can't help it, it's been over 20 odd years"

"We had our first date at the park on the swings. We stole chips from Ians" Abi said folding her arms. "Ohhhh" Jay suddenly remembered. "That's right"

"And you stank of aftershave" Abi said smirking as she remembered everything of that day.

"Hey, i was nervous." Jay told her as he sighed at all these flashbacks coming back to him. "Who would of thought that we would still be together today. It's 20 years later and we have an 18 year old daughter and are soon to be married"

"I feel like looking at all our teenage stuff" Abi said as she crawled out of bed. Jay looked at her confused.

"What teenage stuff"

"Follow me to the attic"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"I am scarred for Life" Ariel grumbiled to Bryce once she got to community service. He looked at her amused, he knew why she was scarred and he found it funny. "Saw your dads penis did ya"

"How did you know" Ariel gasped horrified.

"I saw him this morning, tied to a lamp post, i had to chuck water over him to wake him up"

"Boys and there stags" Scoweled Ariel as she shoveled up the snow. Bryce looked up at her. "Does your gay, rapist, wearwolf, boyfriend know you do community service"

"No"

"Well better think of something quick hes heading your way" Bryce moved out the way, not wanting to hear a conversation with the girl he is in love with and her boyfriend.

Ariel leaned up and kissed Jacob on the lips, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Ariel, i have something to ask you tonight. Come on a date with me again tonight"

"Sure" Ariel nodded as Jacob gave her a hug. "What do you need to ask me"

"It's a surprise" He winked, kissing her cheek and walking off.

Ariel sighed with relief, he didn't even ask about her orange jumpsuit.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Abs, you kept all of this stuff in your dads attic" he was looking through a box of stuff. He pulled out the valentines day card and the teddy he had gotten her for valentines day.

Abi nodded. "Well you wern't around at this point and i just didn't know what to do with the stuff. So i put them in Dads attic"

Jay pulled out a dvd and frowned. "Whats this got to do with us" he asked. Abi took the dvd from him. "It's dated 2013 22 march" Abi said. "The title is Abi & Jay"

"Stick it on" Jay said eagirly. Abi shook her head. "Nope, i want Ariel to see it. See what her parents were like when they were teens and also i was pregnant then. I found out i was pregnant on the 3rd of march"

Jay smiled. "yeah i remember" He put the dvd back in its case and continued to rummage through there old stuff. "Ariel will probably find all of this fascinating. Just to find out what her parents did as teens"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel walked into the cafe with Bryce. She was eager to know what he was going to ask her.

"Maybe for your hand in marriage" Bryce suggested though he felt his stomach crawl at the thought.

"We havn't been dating that long" Sighed Ariel as she sat down.

"Well he might be like Ian Beale, proposing to anything with legs" Bryce said as he got them two coffees. Chase walked into the cafe and stood beside Bryce. Bryce groaned when he saw him. "What do you want Chase"

"I bumbed into Jacob earlier. He said he was going to ask Ariel something tonight and i was wondering if you knew"

"Why would i know anything from that man. I don't like him" Bryce said as he put suger in his and Ariels coffee.

"What if he was going to propose, then what would you do"

Bryce turned to staire at him. "I would say, lets kill the bastard"

Chase patted him on the back. "I like your thinking"

"But i wouldn't" Bryce confessed. "I really don't want to kill my friends boyfriend. She lets me live at hers rent free, i don't want to jeopardize that" Bryce turned around and walked over to the table that Ariel was at. Chase staired at them and then left the cafe.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

At night Ariel dragged herself into her home with Bryce following.

"Oh Ariel come through here" Abi said excitedly. Ariel walked into the living room. "What's going on"

"We can move back into our home tomorrow" grinned Abi. "But sit down and watch this. It's a dvd of me and your dad when we were younger. I was pregnant with you at the time"

"Teen parents. Interesting" Bryce said as he sat on the sofa. Ariel took a seat as Abi placed the dvd into the dvd player and pressed Play.

The screan came on of Jay and Abi lying on Abis bed upside down as they staired at the camera. _"I'm Jay"_ Jay said to the camera_"And im Abi. I'm his girlfriend"_

_"We have been dating on-off for two years today"_

_"Longer" Abi on the dvd told him. The dvd Jay just turned to look at her as he attempted to stay upside down. "Uh"_

_"It's been longer than two years but it doesn't matter"_

_"I Thought we officially started dating two years ago today"_

_"No" Abi snapped. "We had our first date on the 21st of March 2011 which was yesterday. Today is the anniversary of our first Kiss"_

Ariel looked towards her parents in amusement. They seriously had arguments about when there anniversary was. Jay and Abi just chuckled at there younger selfs.

_"Okay, lets just get to the point" Jay told his girlfriend before turning his head back to the camera. Abi groaned and pulled herself up. "Blood was rushing to my head" She instead lay on her stomach infront of the camera. Jay soon copied her action. Abi then heald up a baby scan._

_"On the 3rd i realised i was pregnant and here is the beautiful scan on my baby" She shoved the picture into the camera. "The little dot in the middle is the baby"_

_"Yeah, i'm a bad father because i honestly have no clue where the dot is on the picture" Jay shrugged. _

_"It's right there" Abi said pointing at it. "I still don't see it"_

_"It's your child Jay, Look it has your ears"_

_"Abs, it's a dot on a picture. it doesn't have ears"_

_Abi turned back to the camera annoyed. "Anyway, since we are pregnant. I wanted to do a relatiosnhip kind of video. Showing clips of our past and just how cute we are"_

_"We are so cute" Jay said to the camera. Abi turned to look at him and they kissed. The two of them kissing faded away as it proceeded to show Clips of them together._

"Aww i now remember when we made this" Abi said gushing with happiness.

_The video showed clips of them together as teenagers from 2011 to 2013. It showed Abi jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Another clip showed Jay picking up Abi and carrying her on his shoulders and walking about with her, waving to the camera. The next clip showed them kissing on Abis bed._

"Abs, did you film us kissing half the time"

"Well i always used to turn on my camera when ever you were coming over. Just so i could film cute moments for the dvds to make for memorys"

_The clips just continued to get cuter and then at the end of the video was a picture of the scan saying Baby Brown/Branning 2013_

Ariel was crying at how cute they were. While Bryce only wanted a relationship like that with a certain red head sitting next to him.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"I wasn't sure what to wear" Ariel told Jacob as they sat at a table. "You look fine" Jacob said as the waiter came over with a champaign bottle and glasses. He placed Ariels glass in front of hers and she noticed something shiny in it. She frowned before her eyes lit up wide. It couldn't be. She placed her hand in her glass and pulled out a ring.

"Ariel Brown will you marry me?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Ariel don't touch the dress. How many times have i got to tell ya" Abi said frantically at Ariel, treating her like a child. Ariel rolled her eyes as Lola was banging on the vic doors. Ariel looked down at the engagement ring around her neck. She had said yes to Jacobs proposal, he was right for her, she should feel happy that he treated her like a princess but somewhere in the middle she knew that this wasnt what she wanted.

Kat opened the door and saw Lola, Abi, Ariel and Lauren stood there with there dresses in there hands.

"The boilers broken." Lola explained as she ran past kat and into the vic. "We're going to have to use your bathroom"

"And a merry christmas to you to" smiled Kat as Lauren, Ariel and Abi walked in. "Kat, can i please use your shower"

"Theres always room here for a bride in distress" Kat told her as she tried to snatch a glass of vodka and coke from Lauren who had just walked behind the bar and poured it for herself.

"Thank you" Abi sighed as she hung the dress up.

Kat turned to look at the others while Abi made her way upstaires to the basthroom. "So what's wrong the your place" she asked Lola

"Dad is there getting ready" Ariel said as she sat at the bar.

"Of course. It's bad luck to see the groom before you're at the church" Kat said as she admired Abis wedding dress.

"I need a fry up" Moaned Lauren.

"I couldn't eat a thing" Sighed Ariel as she shifted in her seat.

"You can't face a day like today on an empty stomach" Lauren complained.

"Nothing bad is going to happen" Lola told her calmly. Lauren and Kat both looked at her and raised there eyebrows. Something was bound to happen, it was a walford wedding.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Once Abi had emerged from the shower. She had towel dried her hair and then blow dried it. She was sitting in Kat and Alfies room in her baby pink dressing gown. Lauren curling Abis hair.

"I'm not even nervous" Abi sighed. "I'm happy and excited but all my nerves i had felt yesterday are gone"

"It's because you know you are meant to be" smiled Lola as she watched Lauren carefully curl Abis hair.

"I can't wait to see him at the end of the isle" sighed Abi dreamily. "I can't wait to marry him"

"Something smells weird" Ariel said as she sniffed the air, it smelt like someone was brewing a potion or something.

Abi crinkled her nose as she tried to smell what her daughter smelt. Laurens eyes widend when she realised what she had done. "Oh i think, the curlers are just over heating" Lauren pulled the curling irons from Abis head. A massive curled peice of Hair came off of the curlers. Lola saw this and her eyes widend. A bit of Abis hair had fallen out because of the curlers.

"is everything alright" Abi asked worriedly as Lauren through the peice of hair in the bin before Abi could see.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine. " Lauren lied as she tried to flick some of Abis other hair over the spot where a bit of her hair fell out.

Abi saw her mobile on the table vibrating. Lola picked it up. "Hello, oh sorry Jay it's bad luck to speak to the bride before the big day" Lola said in a sing song voice.

"Lola" Abi gasped as lola hung up the phone. "He says he loved you and he can't wait till you're Mrs brown"

Abi blushed and smiled to herself.

"She's basically been mrs Brown for 20 years!" Lauren said earning a laugh from Abi. "Finished" Lauren said cringing as she hoped her sister wouldn't noticed that some of her hair had fallen out.

"Right, time to get my make up on then" Abi squealed as she grabbed the mirror.

"Abs, wait"

Abi gasped. "Oh my god. What have you done" Abi asked as she looked in the mirror horrified. "LAUREN"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"What is Lauren doing to her up there" Kat said from downstaires in the vic. Alfie looked above and laughed. "How funny would it be if Lauren had made her bald"

"That's not funny Alfie, that's every brides worst nightmare" Kat told him as Lauren came running down the staires frantically. "Doe's anyone know how to do Hair up do's"

"i'll give it my best shot" Kat said as she finished cleaning a pint glass and running up the staires.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Jay and peter had finished taking a drink of whiskey to calm the nerves. "Right lets get you to that church then" Jay suddenly almost kneeled over. "Oh, i feel kind of funny" Jay said as he rubbed his belly.

"Funny, funny how" Peter asked worriedly. Abi would never forgive him if the groom didn't turn up.

"Funny like, oh, i feel a bit hot" he tried to loosen his tie "I feel abit..." and then suddenly Jay was running towards the lolas bathroom.

"JAY"

Jay throw up in the toliet bowl. "...sick"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"DON'T I DESERVE ONE DAY OF HAPPINESS" Bawled Abi as she fretted with her hair. Kat was trying to make it look better, putting it up in a bun.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"You look stunning" Nathan told Lexi as she emerged from his bedroom in her bridesmaid gown. Her blonde hair was up in a bin. Lexi gave him a fake smile and Nathan saw right through that. "Lex, what's wrong"

"Nothing"

"I know there's something up, is it to do with Ariels parents getting married"

"Sort of" Lexi sighed as she turned to him. "It's just, we have been together for awhile now, been friends for years and i just feel like i don't know, i should get a proposal"

Nathan paled but quickly covered it up by remaining calm. "Look Ariels parents waited 20 years to get married. A little bit longer wouldn't hurt. I will propose when the time is right"

Lexi sighed. "it's just, Ariel called me last night. She just got engaged to Jacob"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi emerged from upstaires in her wedding gown, her hair up as Kat had fixed the mess Lauren had made. Alfie was pouring red wine in wine glasses for them before they headed off.

Lola took the glass of wine as Abi stood in the middle of the vic with the girls admiring her.

"Um, Thank you Kat for you know, fixing my haur" Abi said to Kat. kat smiled as she admired her handy work.

"Have a lovely wedding" Kat smiled as Lola came over with her glass of wine in her hand.

"Oh Abs, you look amazing"

"Right come on" Lauren said as she made her way over to them. "We are now late" Lauren accadently bumped into kat who bumped into Lola causing Lola to spill her red wine all over Abis wedding dress.

Abi screamed when the red wine hit her. Alfies eyes widend. They all staired at her in shock. the wedding dress ruined. "LAUREN"


	35. Chapter 35

"Why don't you just give me a black eye or something" Abi ranted as her, Lauren, Lola and Ariel got to the church. Abi was now wearing a white track suit that Lola had given her as a wedding gift.

"Look don't worry, it doesn't matter about the poxy dress" Lola told her.

"You're late" Informed the vicor. "Any sign of the groom"

Abis fake smile dropped into a frown and her eyes widend in alarm. "What, wait he's not in there"

"No, can you please locate him soon" The vicor looked at Abis track suit. "Interesting look you have gone for"

"It's still white" Abi snapped as the vicor wlaked back inside the church.

"Right. I'll ring peter" lola said as she dug around in her handbag. "Lets go in the church though, it's freazing out here"

"I'm not meant to go in there before him" Abi objected.

"Well you are only meant to wear a white dress if you are a virgin but who's counting" Lola said pushing Abi into the church.

Abi gasped when she saw the venue, it was beautiful. "Wow" she whispered. All the guest were seated including her father who was looking at her confused as to why she was wearing a track suit.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

A car pulled up outside the queen vic and someone stepped out of the car and headed straight to Lolas.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Peter said he was feeling sick. they should be here soon" lola said after just disconnecting a call from peter.

"Sick?" Abi sighed as Lola nodded

"Do you think sick is a hint for cold feet" Abi said worriedly.

"No, Jesus christ abs. You guys have been together since you were 14. I doubt that he will chicken out now" Lola told her.

"Can you ring them again and see if there coming" Abi asked Lola as she felt people stairing up at her. The guests, her family and friends. They were probably thinking he had done a runner

Lola sighed and got out her phone to dial his number again.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Better" peter asked as Jay washed his face. Jay nodded "Better" he confirmed as he took a seat on the sofa.

"I think it was that breakfast" Jay complained.

"Hey, don't blame my cooking" Peter said jokingly as his phone went off he answerd it. "Yes, everything is fine, we wont be long" he hung up and turned to look at jay.

The door suddenly burst open and someone walked through Lolas flat and stopped at the living room where the guys were.

"Whos the-" Peter suddenly stopped speaking as he staired at the intruder with wide eyes. Jay looked up, he thought he was going mad so he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again.

"Just want to see my daughter"

" No, Way" Jay said as he staired at Phil Mitchels son, Ben. "No, Fucking way"

"Where is she then" Ben asked standing the middle of the living room.

Jay and peter looked at eachother in silence.

Jay immediatly jumped up from his seat, storming over to him in anger. "YOU, almost got me sent to prison"

"I knew you would go on about that" Ben sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why would you even show your face after all you have done" Jay asked in anger,

"WE HAVE A WEDDING TO GET TO" Peter bellowed. "Can this not wait"

"Why, who's getting married" Ben asked. Jay rolled his eyes not thinking that it was any of his buisness.

"Jay, is geting married today" Peter explained as he took a deep breath.

"Let me guess Abi" Ben said wth a sigh. There was something in bens eyes that made Jay think that ben had missed Abi the most.

"Well seen as we were together four years ago when you turned up on Lolas doorstop. it makes it kind of obvious" Jay said as he looked away from him.

The door suddenly burst open and Lauren ran in. "I've come to steal the groo-" she stopped as she saw ben stood there.

"Hello Lauren" ben greated as Lauren just staired at him.

"Will you just tell me, where my daughter is" Demanded ben. Jay and peter looked at Lauren for some help.

"It doesn't matter where she is, you're not going anywhere near her" Peter suddenly said glairing at Ben. Ben looked confused, of course 4 years ago when Ben turned up Lola had been with Dexter.

"I can go where-ever i want" Scowled Ben "She already knows i'm her dad, it's not like im going to spoil anything"

"now is not the time" peter groaned as he staired at his watch on his wrist.

"LOOK i am done waiting" Ben told them in a thretening voice

Lauren sighed. "Peter take him to the church will ya" Lauren indicated to Jay. "Leave him with me"

"And what are you going to do" Ben asked slightly amused.

"We will sort everything after the wedding" Jay promised

"Will you just go and marry that poor girl" Lauren sighed as she watched Peter and Jay leave her place.

"I am seeing her today" Ben told her. lauren just looked him straight in the eye. "So you keep saying" She walked over to the cubboard where Lola stores her alcahol. "I know, before you go and see Lexi. You need a bit of dutch courage"

Ben walked towards the cubboard watching Lauren as she looked about the cubboard for some vodka. "Would you have a look"

Ben eyed her suspiciously but walked into the cubboard and began in search for the vodka. Once inside, Lauren quickly closed the door on him and locked it. "You have stayed away for years, you can stay away for a bit longer" lauren yelled as she left the house to go back to the church

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"What happened to ben" asked Jay as he stood outside the church asking Lauren as she got there a few minutes after he arrived.

"He wont be bothering you any time soon" Lauren ran into the church and put her thumbs up at Abi who was sat at the front looking worried.

"All systems go" Lauren said putting her thumbs up.

"Wait hang on, i have to get out there before he can come in here" Abi said jumping to her feet.

"Mum" Ariel groaned.

"Can we just go with it" asked the vicor with a sigh. "I have alot on today"

Jay suddenly walked into the church with peter in toe. Abi was stood up at the bottom of the isle glairing at Jay as he now stood beside her mouthing an apology.

Abi smiled at him. "You okay"

"yeah, yeah i'm fine, Things went a bit wrong earlier like"

"Yeah i know the feeling" Sighed Abi as Jay looked her up and down now noticing that she was just wearing a tracksuit, "Nice tracksuit" he whispered. Abi ignored him and just smiled as the vicor started.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ben was banging on Lolas cubboard door as he hoped someone would let him out. "HEY, LET ME OUT. LAUREN, LAUREN" He kicked the door in frstraition,

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"Jay and Abi, have given there concent and made there marriage vows to eachother, they have declaired there marriage in front of god and by the given and recieving of rings. I there for proclaim them, Husband and wife... You may kiss the brde"

Jay pulled Abi close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both kissing eachother passionately.

Everyone began to applaud the happy couple.

Lauren looked at peter indicating to the door. They had to do something with Ben, only what, they didn't know.

Authors Note: Okay, i wanted to have them get married out in the snow but then i thought to myself, i need to make this wedding much more dramatic because its eastenders. So the ruined hair, wedding dress, ben coming back, sounds like a perfect eastenders wedding to me :) AND also these chapters were meant to be posted on christmas day but fan fiction was down for awhile, which i don't understand but hey. Anyway i looked back onto fan fiction to find that it was up and running again, so i had to post it on early boxing day


	36. Chapter 36 (M RATED)

Carrying her over the threshold of the B&B. Jay knew it wasn't the most romantic of places but it was better than stanying in there house with two young teenagers. Abi squeeled "I might break your back" she said as he carried her. Jay laughed, he was a bit typsey from the alcahol that he had drank at the reception but gladly wasnt fully drunk. Abi forbidded sex if jay was drunk. She didnt like the thought of one half of the couple to be drunk and the other sober. Sex needed to be memorable, to Abi it was making love.

Jay carried Abi all the way up the staires. Not stopping until he stood outside the bedroom door. He put her down and opened the door. Abi gasped, she couldnt believe it. There was candles and christmas lights all around the room. He had tried to make it romantic for her. Abi turned towards him and smiled, her eyes glistining as he shut the door behind them. "Oh, Jay. You didn't have to"

"I wanted too" he took her hands in his and looked down at her. "I love you Abs and our wedding night had to be special"

"But how did you do it, you were with me the whole night" Abi asked as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"Patrick helped" Jay admtted. "He did all of it actually. It was my idea but he decidded to sneak out and do it"

"I love it and i love you" Abi told him as jay ran his hands up and down her body. Abi leaned up and kissed him passionatly on the mouth. Jay stumbled forward causing Abi to stumble backwords and fall onto the bed that was covered in rose petels. Jay really was romantic.

They pulled back from eachother, there faces inches apart. "You're so beautiful"

Abi blushed and Jay knew full well that she didnt believe him. She began to run her hands up his sides over his chest till finally they tangled in his hair. Jay pressed his lips hungrily onto hers. His tongue prodding at her teeth for entrance. She teased him by keeping her mouth closed, smirking into his mouth. Jay was having none of it though, he purposly lightly bit her bottom lip causing her to gasp, her mouth now open for entrance. Jay took his chance and his tongue took pleasure in exploring her mouth.

Abi ran her hands back down to unbutton his jacket. She pushed the jacket off of his shoulders, managing to pull it down to his forarms and he quickly disconnected himself from her mouth. Pulling his jacket from his forarms, abandening it on the floor and quickly got back to work at assaulting her mouth.

Abi began to quickly fiddle with the buttons on Jays undershirt, disgarding that and pulling off his tie. His tank top was next to go. Jay relunctantly pulled back so his tank top went over his head. The tank top was thrown across the room landung by the closed door. Jay looked down at her as she softly ran her small, petite hands across his muscular chest. They were silently stairing at eachother. Speaking everything they needed to say with there eyes.

Jay slowly ran his hands up and down her back. His fingers fiddeled with the front zip of Abis track suit hoodie. He finally unzipped it and pushed it off her shoulders before yanking off her swet pants.

His hands began to run up her soft legs. Growling seductivly as his hands got to the top of her thighs. Abi bit her bottom lip a she smiled up at him. His eyes roaming down her body as she arched into him. Jay began to fiddle with the belt of his black trousers, before pulling them down to his ankles. Leaving him in his boxers. Abi now didn't feel like the odd one out in just her strapless white bra and matching underwear.

He stepped out of his trousers as Abi watched him her breath getting louder as she got excited by just watching him strip down to his boxers.

**********RATED M SCENE***********

Jay was on her instantly, his hands roaming over her perked and covered breasts. She was so beautiful to him, her beautiful figure and her face was so mesmerizing to him. He nested between her legs as he decidded that the bra must go. He unhooked her bra, her breasts now out in the open. Abi gasped as she felt the cold air around the room hit her breasts. Jays hands got to work, messaging her breasts with his hands earning a satisfied moan from his young bride. Her nipples became hard in his hands earning a grin from Jay who immediatly connected his mouth to her perked breast.

Abi moaned and grasped the back of his head. Jay looked up at her from her breast with his eyes, grinning madly at her. He loved the sound of her moaning in his arms, it was the sound of heaven in his wars.

His mouth soon began to attack her neck, licking, sucking and biting. "I love you" Abi moaned as he lightly bit her neck, leaving a tacky purple bruise. She turned her head to kiss his hair as she moaned and arched her breasts into his chest.

Jay finally pulled down his boxers, making him spring free.

Abi layed back down as he began to slide down her white panties. Jay moved up to kiss her passsionatly, Abi moved her legs to either side of him, bending her knees. Lifting her hips, she began to guide him into her.

Jay suddenly stopped, his hard member resting against her wetness.

"Jay, what's wrong"

Jay looked down at the small baby bump that was visable. Abi looked down, following his direcrion.

"I don't want to poke it in the eye" Jay told her. His eyes never leaving her baby bump.

"Just go slowly" Abi said knowing full well that once Jay got going, he would speed up. Jay nodded and slowly but surely plundged himself inside her.

Both moaned as he pushed himself deep inside her, filling her completely. "Jay" she moaned as he began to move inside her.

Abi had been right. It was Abis idea not to have sex until there wedding night. She said it was to make it more fulfiling, more excited and the best sex they would ever have. Jay had been sceptical but now that he was inside her, feeling her close around his pulsating penis. His eyes almost rolling to the back of his head. This was the best sex he had ever had.

He sped up and continued to watch her underneath him. She was moaning and gasping. A trickle of sweat rolled down her puffed out cheeks. Jay tried to hold it a bit longer as he felt himself start to release. He bit his bottom lip as he sped up faster. Abi gasped as he sped up. She could feel herself almost reaching her peak. Abi bit her bottom lip hard as she ran her fingers through his hair, wrapping her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him in deeper.

"Jay" Abi moaned as she felt close. She knew Jay wasn't far off either. Jay burried his face into her neck as Abi felt her muscles clintching. Jay finally reached his climax, letting out a grunt as he exploded into her. Abi reached her peak not a few seconds later, letting out a loud moan from underneath him.

Abis hips relaxed as she rested them back down on the bed. Her breath very riggid and droplets of sweat running down her forehead.

Jay was hugging onto her, his head buried into her shoulder as he relaxed, breathing heavily as droplets of sweat ran down his nose. All that could be heard was there heavy breathing. Abi half expected the window to be steamed up.

Jay began to pull himself out of her, grunting as he moved from her. He rolled off her to lie beside her.

Abi turned to her side to staire at him lovingly. Her hands reaching up to run her fingers through his damp hair. "That was amazing"

"It was" Jay sighed as he tried to catch his breath before turning back to Abi. "I love you Mrs Brown"

Abi smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I love you Mr Brown"

**Authors note: Many people have asked me to do a rated m scene for the jabi wedding night. I wasn't sure if i would do it at first till i decidded that i havn't done one before in my life, So i decidded as a challenge i would do a m rated scene. Tell me what you think because this was really awkward for me to write.**


	37. Chapter 37

It was a rather cold day outside. It was chili, grey, with a nice snow fall. You could see it through the large glass windiows, that had just been cleaned by window washers. Abi and Jay however were waiting, on some comfortable seats, for a plane. it was delayed. They were going to Grease for their honeymoon.

Jay was sitting on the chair with Abis head rested on his shoulder and her petite hand rested on his chest. It was the day after there wedding, they had taken a taxi to the airport, saying goodbye to there daughter who was fine to stay at there home with just bryce for a weak.

Jay wasn't sure how to take this. His teenage daughter in there house with a teenage boy. After all he had caught her cheating on her boyfriend Jacob with her ex Chase. God he was worrying too much.

Then there was the whole Ben thing. He didn't know what Lauren had done with him but he hoped that Ben was far out of the contry.

Abi had her arms around Jay, half asleep. Her eyes closed. Jay just staired into space. He still couldn't believe that they were married. After 20 years of being in love, after 20 years of dreaming about there wedding day. They were finally husband and wife. Abi was his wife.

Jay looked down at her peaceful face and gently placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

An old couple came to sit next to them. The lady had a kind face with some wrinkles on her forehead, around the mouth and under the eyes. She was chubby and had long blonde hair. The man however was pretty slim, with ginger hair, wrinkles under his eyes and over his forehead with some ginger stubble on his chin.

The couple next to them looked a bit tierd. It seemed they also had a flight delay as well. They seemed to be arguing over something, Jay couldn't make out a word they said but couldn't help but Chuckle at how they reminded him of himself and Abi.

Abi began to stir against him. "Why are you laughing" Abi asked as she had felt his shoulders go up and down.

"No reason" He smirked. Abi sat up and stretched while yawning. She looked towards the old couple next to them. "When did they get here"

"5 minutes ago" shrugged Jay as Abi groaned impationatly. jay knew how she felt, he too wanted to be on the plane right now. "So did you have good dreams then Abs"

"Of course i did, they were all about you" Abi said with a grin. Jay had to smile at how cringy his new wife was. Of course she had always been cringey, that was one of the things he loved about her. She was sensitive, caring, kind, lovable, a total girly girl, fiesty and smart. The perfect combinations that make a great wife.

Jay ran his hands through her pretty hair. "Go back to sleep abs. I'll wake you when our flight gets called"

"No, i'm already awake now" Abi sighed as she looked over at the old couple who had stopped arguing and were now wrapped in eachothers arms. "So where are you two headed"

The old couple looked at her and the old woman who reminded Jay of Abi gave her a soft smile. "Grease, dear. It's lovely to go away this time of year, get out of the cold and be abroad in the sun"

"We are going away to grease too" Abi said "For our honeymoon"

The old woman gasped and beamed towards Abi while the old man rolled his eyes and chuckled at his wife. "Oh how lovely, how long have you guys been together"

Abi and Jay looked at eachother not knowing what to say on this subject. It was Jay that answered. "It's complicated, lets just say 20 years"

"Oh, how sweet" smiled the old woman.

"It sure is, he caught my eye when i was only 14" Abi replied as she turned to look at Jay who was squeezing her hand tightly.

"Aw. We were also childhood sweethearts" Commented the old woman with a sparkle in her eyes. It surprised Abi that these two used to be childhood sweethearts. She didn't know any couple that had stayed together that long, even her and Jay had there breakups.

The old woman chuckled at Abis surprised face. "Alot of people look at us like that. We met when i was 7 and he was 9. We were best friends till i was 16 and then we got together. We are still best friends though, Best friends, lovers, husband & wife and soulmate"

Abi let out a loud 'awww' while the old man and Jay gave eachother similar looks, just rolling there eyes at there wifes.

"Oh, Lorna. They don't want to hear that story" tutted her husband. Abi admired the old womans name. Lorna. It was so pretty.

"Oh hush, Jamie" scolded Lorna. "The lovely girl is enjoying our tales"

Abi giggled and nudged Jay who was looking down and smirking into his hand. This old couple were legends.

"Now here's some pointers on a successful marriage" Lorna began. "Argue, don't hold anything back. Argue, have screaming fits"

"There's no trouble there, she already broke my nose twice this month" Mutterd Jay causing Abi to swat him on the shoulder.

"What was that dear" asked Lorna not hearing what jay had said. Abi faked a smile. "He said nothing" she lied.

"Well alright" Lorna smiled.

"Oh and heres another tip" spoke Jamie this time. "Always let the woman win in a fight. If i had faught back, i would probably be divorced and broke"

Jay actually let out a laugh. He already let Abi win in the fights. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Flight 2.2.6 now boarding for grease"

"About time" Jay stood up and stretched as he picked up his and Abis carry-ons. Abi linked arms with her now husbands. The old couple stood up and the four of them began to board the plane.


	38. Chapter 38

Lauren yawned as she walked through her home. She had moved out years ago and was acually making a life for herself. She worked at the salon at the reception. She paused when she came to a cubboard door. She slowly got out the key and began to unlock the door.

She slowly opened it and there was alowed bang from inside. Lauren opened it wide enough, to poke her head in to have a quick peek. She was then greeted with the sight of Ben glairing at her.

"Did you have any sleep" asked Lauren in a sing song voice.

"Let me out" he growled back at her. Lauren shook her head. "Not until you agree to get out of walford"

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to know my daughter"

Lauren actually felt sorry for him. "Look Ben, no one forgets, everyone remembers heather, everyone remembers what you did. You know after all of it came out, Jay was lucky to make it out alive. He lost everyone because no one wanted to listen. Everyone just thought that he was also a murderer, that you two were in it together. Phil kicked him out and Jay ended up at the B&B"

"He seems to be alright now" ben muttered.

"Yeah now but back then Ben, no one wanted to know him. When Abi came back she didn't have a clue what was going on until mum and dad told her. She was heartbroken and that was another person Jay lost. Mum and dad didn't want her speaking to him, it was terrible and when they got back together, mum still disapproved. You ruined his life for months"

"I know and i'm sorry" Ben said "I just want to get to know my daughter and i want my brother back"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Meanwhile in Grease, Jay and Abi were about to enter ther honeymoon suit.

"Well Abs, welcome to Grease" Jay said "And for now until the next 14 days, it's home sweet home" Jay picked Abi up bridel style and carried her inside. Abi giggled as he placed her down on the bed.

"You don't need to do that everytime we enter a room, you know" She bgan to rub her stomach. "Besides, i'm soon going to be much heavier, with the baby" she rubbed circles on her stomach.

Jay was looking around there suit. There was a big master bedroom with red rose petels on the bed and the bathroom was just as beautiful, it had a huge shower and a decent bathtub.

"it's so beautiful" sighed Abi as she walked over to the balcani and looked out at the sights.

Jay walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Abi giggled when she felt him kiss her neck. She knew what he wanted but Abi felt the need to tease him a little.

"Come on Abi" he whispered huskily in her ear. Abi bit her bottom lip to hold in her laughter. "Jay, maybe later. Lets go sightseeing"

Jay looked at her stunned. "What"

"Yeah, i'll grab a camera and we can head down to the beach" Ab moved over to her suitcase.

"Will the beach involve nudity" he asked innocently.

Abi smirked and pulled out her one peice bathing suit. "I'm not wearing a bikini if thats what you're thinking"

"I don't care as long as you're soaking and your body is glistening in the sun" he sighed as he immagined it.

Abi looked at her husband amused. Men and there naked thoughts.

"You would look hot in a bikini" he urged. Abi shook her head at him. "I don't want my stretch marks on show and the scars from the getting cut open" she cringed at the terrible memory.

Jay raised his eyebrow at her. He had noticed the scars but just thought they were part of the stretch marks. "Didn't you give birth in the middle of the square"

"Yeah. My water broke in the middle of the square. I couldnt move and i had to sit there till the paramedics arived. It was embressing" she could laugh about it now because she could now see the funny side of everyone gawking at her. "I was carried into the ambulance but Ariel was breech and they had to do an emergency delivery in the ambulance that was still parked in the square. So they cut me open but to be honest i didn't even know that they were doing it, i was given anaesthetic, i think i passed out for a second. The next thing i know is Ariel is crying and i'm getting stitches."

Jay cringed at the disgusting mental image. "Okay, you put me off now. Go change into your bathing suit"

Abi laughed at how easily it was to get him freaked out. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before heading to the bathroom to put on her bathing suit.

_RING, RING._

Jay picked up his phone and answered it, it was Lauren. "Lauren?"

_"Yeah, Jay. What would you say if i told you that i let ben go"_

"I would say that, you can't be that much of an idiot" Jay hissed down the phone at her.

_"He wanted to see his daughter, get to know her. I felt bad for him. He also wants the relationship with you back"_

"Lauren. You are so gullible" Jay told her.

_"He also misses Abi, they were best friends since they were 10"_

"Abs is not gonna like this. Hell, Lola is going to go insane"

"Honey" he heard Abi call from the bathroom. Jay still had the phone to his ear. "Yeah"

"Who are you talking to"

Jays mind started to panic. Abi would become suspicious if he told her that he was speaking to her sister. "um i am speaking to- uh- Peter"

"Oh, can i speak to him" Abi emerged from the room in her baby pink bathing suit.

"BYE" Jay suddenly shut off his phone and looked at Abi. "He had to go, Lola was wanting him to do something" he lied.

Abi looked at hin suspiciously. "Okay" she slipped on her sandles, wrapping a wrap around her waist and putting her hair in a tight pony tale. "You ready"

"Yeah" Jay stood up and dug his phone in his pocket as Abi grabbed his hand. Both heading to the beach.


	39. Chapter 39

Ariel through herself on the sofa, her engagement ring digging into her chest as it was attached to a chain that was around her neck.

Bryce watched her from the hall. She had been acting strange lately. "Ariel"

Ariel looked up and sighed. She quickly sat up and made a space for him to sit beside her. Bryce took a seat beside her and his eyes landed on the chain around her neck with the engagement ring on it. She was fiddeling with it. "What's that"

"Bryce" Ariel sighed, looking away from him. "Jacob proposed to me"

Bryces eyes widend, his face turning from its usually calm state to horrified and heartbroken. "You said no right" he began to panic "Because you can't be that stupid to get married to a guy you barely no"

"I said yes" Ariel whispered softly to him.

"No" he put his head in his hands as he tried to stop the heartache that Ariel didn't know that she had caused. He finally looked up. "Do you love him"

"I'm meant to be with hm" was her responce.

"That's not what i asked. DO you love him"

"What - i-i- of course i do. What sort of question is that"

Bryce shook his head and looked away from her. "Have you set a date"

"Jacob has. He just phoned me there" she took a deep breath. "Next month"

Bryces head snapped towards her. "You are the most stupidest person i have ever met" he quickly got to his feet. "You're as bad as Disney. People getting married after only knowing eachother a few minutes. That's whats fucked up with this generation"

"Bryce" Ariel sighed. "I thought you would understand"

"I understand that i made friends with an idiot"

"Bryce, stop. I love hm"

"I don't think you do" Bryce paced back and forth before stopping. He slowly sat down beside her. He had an idea and this idea would either prove his point or earn him a smack in the face.

"I do, of course i do. I love him, hes nice and sweet"

"You don't want nice and sweet" Bryce slowly tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You want fireworks" he whispered in her ear, enjoying the fact that Ariel shivvered at his touch and got goosebumps up her arm.

"Don't tell me what i want" Ariel whispered back, not looking at him. Bryce put his finger under her chin and turned her face towards him. Hopefully this wont get him kicked out of this house again because Abi wasnt there to defend him this time. Bryce cupped her cheeks before leaning in and capturing her lips with his.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi and Jay were walking through the beach. Abi was gettng annoyed with the fact that Jay was receiving alot of female attention.

"You know, i thought the wedding ring was a clear give away that you are off limits" Hissed Abi. Jay found Abis jealousey really cute.

"Don't you trust me" he asked, gently nudging her.

"Oh i trust you" Abi assured him, giving him a nod. "It's them i don't trust" Abi glaired at the blondes that were playing volly ball in tight bikinis.

"Abs, i am finding this rather amusing. These blondes are old enough to be my daughter. There most likely Ariels age, if not then a few years older"

"Jay, don't tell me you wouldn't get possessive if a young fit guy showed me any interest" ABi challenged him. jay shook his head. "I wouldn't, i'm not the jealous type" he told her.

"Oh really" Abi smirked. "I suppose it wouldn't bother you then if i simply walked over to that red headed lifegaurd over there and started up a conversation"

Jay shrugged. "Nope, wouldn't bother me in the slightest"

Abi smirked and decidded to test that theory. "Alright, then" She took a few steps forward in the direction of the lifeguard before Jay pulled her back towards him. Abi slapped into his chest and smirked at how she had been right.

"If you take one more step darling, i'll show you how jealous i can get" He threatend her as he placed a soft loving kiss to her lips. Abi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Jay slowly pulled back. "Okay you were right, i do get jealous"

"I've known that since you first met dexter" Abi smirked at the memory that came to mind. Jay scoweled at the thought. "In my defence, you wouldn't of thought that you two were cousins and you were being too overly friendly with him"

"Yes, blame everything on me" Abi chuckled. Jay cocked his head at her and grinned. "Don't mind if i do"

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel pushed Bryce off of her. Don't get her wrong, she loved the kiss but this was wrong. She was engaged to a nice, loving guy. "No" Ariel quickly got to her feet and Bryce felt like he had been slapped in the face.

"I'm engaged, i love Jacob. You can't just kiss me and think that things will change"

Bryce looked at her annoyed. He was about to say something to there was a knock at the door. Ariel left to go and answer the door, leaving Bryce sat on the sofa.

Bryce stood up the minute he heard Jacobs voice by the door. He decidded that there was one thing he should do that could possibly stop this engagement in its place.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Abi lay down on a sun chair, running sun cream on her body in hopes not to get burned. Jay watched her, hs eyes wandering over her body. She was so attractive. Abi noticed him stairing and pushed the sun cream towards him. "Can you get some on the top of my back and shoulders"

Jay watched as Abi slidded her blonde hair over one of her shoulders. Jay began to lather the top of her back with sun cream slowly, enjoying the feeling of her skin. His hands moved from her back to her shouder.

"Don't forget to put some on yourself" Abi reminded him. Jay looked at her rather amused. "I'm fine abs"

"Jay, you have red hair. You will burn easier" Abi moved to lie down on the sun chair once Jay had finished. Jay watched her longingly. She knew that she was teasing him and to be honest found it rather funny.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Bryce ran down the street and into the B&B. He walked into the living room and saw Chase sat on the sofa, texting on his phone.

"Oi" Bryce spoke, alerting Chase to his appearance. Chase looked up from his phone to staire at Bryce who was stood in the doorway. "And what do i owe the pleasure" Chase asked as he got to his feet.

"Ariels engaged to Jacob" Bryce noticed all the colour drain from Chases face and to be honest it kind of freaked him out.


	40. Chapter 40

"Well" Bryce was waiting for Chases reaction to the news but Chase just stood there, his face pale, his mouh a tiny bit open and his eyes slightly larger. Bryce was now wondering if chase had a serious medical problem.

"Chase, you okay" Bryce actually felt worried for him but was deeply surprised when Chase walked forward and pushed him out of the living room and then closed the door quietly. Bryce wasn't expecting that. Chase was meant to help him destroy the engagement, not close up.

Bryce stood there for what seemed like forever until he heard sobs coming from inside. Bryce stepped forward to open the door before stopping himself and decidding to retreat back home. He didn't like anyone hurt, he didn't like to hear people crying. Even if they were his enemys, he still cared enough to not push them when they cried.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Chase had thrown himself onto the sofa after pushing Bryce out of the room. He was angry, heartbroken, jealouse. Every un kind emotion known to man kind was filling his closed up heart now as we speak.

They had been over for years, he knew that. All because of his stupid mistake but he still loved her, still wanted her. They used to be really good friends once and it hurt him to think that, that all changed because of him.

Now she had found someone knew and that hurt even more. She was going to get married to this guy who didn't give her fireworks and sparks. She was marrying someone the complete opposite of him.

He lay on the sofa, shaking violently as tears soaked the cushion.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

"What do you think of this" Jay and Abi had left the beach to stroll around greases shops. Abis idea of course, she wanted to see all the pretty dresses. Abi was showing him a dress that she had picked out from the rack. It was a strapless, pink sequened, just upove the knee dress. She put it against her body and then looked at herself in th mirror as she tried to figure out if she liked it or not.

"It's beautiful" Jay complimented. Abi was eyeing it, not too sure. She put it back on the rack and proceeded to pick out more dresses. Jay rolled his eyes at her. Though he loved his wife dearly, he couldn't stand being in a shop with her. Of course this was like every other girl, they pick out dress after dress after dress and either decide to buy the whole lot or just buy one or 2.

"I love this one" Abi grinned as she looked at herself in the mirror, the dress held up to her body. It was a strapless frock and on it was pink flowers. It had navy accents and a navy ribbon trim.

"Then lets go with that one" Jay said, leaning against the racks of clothes. Feeling like they had been there for hours when in fact they had only been there for half an hour.

"Jay" Abi turned to look at him. "Are you always going to work for my dad"

That question was a bit out of the blue. He just shook his head. "No, actually. I have found a job but it's a surprise until we get back. It involves us both"

Abi looked interested in this new discovery as she went to pay for the dress. She didn't suspect a thing. "Hey, abs. How would you feel if we moved house, but stayed in the square" he was dropping little hints but still Abi remained clueless.

"How are we going to afford a house" Abi asked as she payed the foreign gentleman behind the counter and they both began to walk outside into the streets of grease.

"Ah i have already found us one in our price range" Jay winked. Abi frowned. She was confused at this point, what did he mean, where were they going to live.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Lexi was sat quitly on the sofa in her home. Her mum was away to work and so was Nathan. She on the other hand had a day off. She heard the front door close and quickly got to her feet. "Is someone there" she called out. Though she rolled her eyes at herself after words because she knew that if this was a horror movie, she would be the first killed.

She slowly grabbed the tv remote. This was the first thing she saw and picked up. She hoped this would at least injure the intruder. Lexi slowly walked forward with the tv remote clutched in her hands as she walked into the dark hallway.

She quickly turned on the lights and screamed, dropping the remote from her hand as she staired at the hooded figure.

"Calm down" he said in a hushed voice. Lexi suddenly stopped screaming when she realised who it was. "D-d-dad" she was reluctant to even call him that. She remembered him four years ago, when he came to find her. She had been wanting to look for him after Dexer had left, the fact that he was here just make it alot easier.

Ben smiled at being called dad and nodded.

"Um, do you want a cup of tea" she asked. He shook his head and watched her. His eyes felt like they were looking through her soul.

"How about i sit down and explain to you what happened, why i wasn't in your life" Ben stated as he took a seat in the living room.

**25xxxHelloKittyxxx96**

Ariel was sat on jacobs knees in the living room. Bryce was watching them from the door with a can of coke in his hand. He took a swig of his can as the doorbell went. "i'll get it" Bryce said, anything to get away from the love birds on the sofa.

He walked over and answered the door to see Chase stood there. Chase had his hands in his pockets and he looked like he didn't want to be there.

"What do you want" Bryce stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"I'm here because i give up. If shes happy then i'm happy. I lost her years ago. I want you to let her go as well " Chase told him. Bryce sighed and looked to the ground. He nodded "Alright"


End file.
